Time without Arnold
by Forever in my Life
Summary: Arnold requested something of Helga in the heat of the moment and when she grants him his wish, he isn't happy about it at all.
1. Chapter 1

The gang are in the 8th grade, age is about 13/14

* * *

"Arnold, I'm ever so sorry, but you, and I are not a right fit for each other; I-I've found someone else."

"Lila, you liked Arnie over me. Now Stinky?" _Probably isn't right to say that, Stinky is my friend and a good person, but I can't help._ Arnold shook his head in frustrations and guilt. _But feel bitter about this whole thing_. "This doesn't make sense, you and I have more in common."

The redhead girl did a tiny shrug. "I just disagree. Stinky and I share oh so many qualities. Arnold, chemistry is a strange sensation that you cannot fake or force. I tried, but I just don't feel that with you. And it would be ever so wrong to go on with this relationship. It's best we end this now. In time, I know you will realize that what I'm saying is true. I am oh so sorry." Lila leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. He groaned at this knowing it was only a pity kiss and watched her as she pranced out of the classroom.

Arnold slumped into his chair. "Hey, football head, why the long face?" Helga's voice sounded upbeat and humorous.

 _Ugh, the last person I want to deal with now._

Helga put a hand on her hip and leaned on his desk. "What, cat got ya tongue, hair boy?"

 _She's such a pain_. "Helga why don't you go take a hike. I don't want to talk to you."

She frowned at his foul mood and bumped his desk. "What the hell crawled up your butt? I only asked a question football head."

"I'm not joking with you; I'm tired of you and your nasty attitude," He looked up to meet her eyes with a glare.

 _Where is all this hostility coming from, he better not test me because my tongue is sharper than his._ "Like your holier-than-thou attitude is always a pleasure."

"Whatever, I don't care what you think of me. In fact, all you've ever done my whole life is go on and on about how much you don't like me. Okay, I get it, I'm not your favorite person. So that you know, you're not my favorite person either. In fact, I think you're nothing but a hateful bully that's made school miserable for me. I'm sick of you, never talk to me again."

Helga stared at him for a long moment, but he didn't meet her eyes, he only glared at his desk. _Wow, I've never seen him this mad before. Maybe he finally does hate me. Maybe I should leave him alone. I could yell out hateful insults, but that will only prove him, right? Curse that part of me that still loves him, won't let me!_ "Fine!" She spat out with folded her arms and stomped to her seat; which she heard him release a heavy sigh once she sat down. She frowned with determination and started writing rigorously in her diary. _If that's what he wants, that's what he will get. I don't need that stupid football head anyway._

The following day Arnold enters the classroom. His eyes float over to Helga, whose nose was in her notebook in the back row of the room. He felt guilty since he had plenty of time to think about everything, involving yesterday.

He lumped down next to his best friend in the front. "I think I may have taken things too far…" He whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Gerald's eyes, glued to his comic book.

"I told her to take a hike and never talk to me again." He sighed. "And other things I'd rather not repeat."

"Who Lila?"

 _Not that it would have been right to say that to her either. But the fact is, she was the one that hurt me, not_..."No," He rolled his eyes as he saw her making dreamy eyes at Stinky. He leaned closer to Gerald. "Helga."

Gerald glanced up from his book and shrugged. "So what, she probably deserved it."

"That's the thing, this time; she didn't … she was just her usual self at that moment, and I snapped at her."

"She snaps at you all the time, so maybe it's a good thing that she finally got a taste of her own medicine. Besides, you two bicker, it's nothing new.

 _Yeah, Helga could be mean to me. Yes like he said, we do bicker sometimes, but she lightened up a lot since last year. In fact, she hadn't done anything in a long time to deserve that_. _If this had been in the fourth grade, I would have been a bit more inclined to agree, but she's changed a bit._ "No, she didn't deserve it, I was just upset over – " Gerald turned to giving him a look not wanting to hear him vent about Lila. Arnold sighed. "I'm going to apologize to her at some point today."

Gerald turned around to get a glimpse at Helga. "Good luck with that, you're going to need it."

Helga and Phoebe make their way to their usual table in the cafeteria. Helga had made her lunch since she got sick of depending on her mother who usually failed to do so.

She glanced up and saw Arnold as he walked her way. _What the hell does he want?_ He stood in front of her with a weak smile. "Um… Helga, I wanted to apologize for what happened the other day… see I was upset about," He took a swallow. "S-Something and I thought you would pick on me... After thinking it over, I realized you weren't trying to mess with me or anything. And I was only taking out my frustration on you. So, I just wanted to say sorry for what I said. You didn't deserve it. I was wrong, and I didn't mean it. I do consider you, a friend, just like everyone else and I wouldn't like it at all if you did never speak to me again."

 _HA! Nope, I don't give a shit. You're apologizing because you're a goody two-shoes not because you're truly sorry. Nope, I won't even look at him or acknowledge his presence. He can take a hike_! "So Phoebe how's band practice going?"

Arnold looked a bit stunned. _So she's going to ignore me? I was at least expecting a sarcastic remark, but now she won't even look at me._ Arnold rubbed the back of his neck, feeling embarrassed as he felt Phoebe staring at him. I guess I deserve that. He walked away back to his table feeling a bit deflated. Then, getting a front row display of Lila subtly flirting with Stinky. If it hadn't been for the fact they'd dated for a few months, he would have thought her behavior was friendly. But having gotten to know her better, he could tell when she was into someone. He took his attention off his ex-girlfriend and back on Helga due to her loud laughter. Suddenly, he felt a little sick to his stomach. "Ugh, I can't take this…" Arnold got up, ignoring Gerald's calling him and rushed to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

GirlWithTheBrokenSmileXox, I wrote this chapter before seeing your comment, but I will try to write from one perspective per chapter. Thanks for the tip are welcomed in reviews or you can PM because I don't have much experience with writing stories.

Second Chapter - This is a few days after Arnold and Helga's confrontation and both are still dealing with in their individual ways.

* * *

"Come on man, stop beating yourself up. That's Helga G. Pataki. The girl who bullied you relentlessly." Gerald shook his head. He could never figure out why the sweet girl he had a secret crush on and his best friend wanted to be in her presence. "Besides, if Pataki is as badass as she says, then she should be able to take what she dishes."

 _I'm no different from the others. Everyone only sees negative in Helga, and I did the same. She's done some good things too, and we've all had fun moments with her. But, everyone forgets that_. "Like I've said to you Gerald, Helga has been nicer to me over the course of a year or maybe more. And in general no matter who it is, It doesn't feel good to be cruel to someone." His voice is sounding wistful to Gerald's ears. "I was upset about the breakup and when I heard Helga all I could think about was her old ways. Sure, she's still sarcastic and stuff, but that's just who she is. I don't have the right to put her down, especially when she didn't know what was bugging me."

Gerald studied his droopy disposition. "You know, now you seem more upset about how things went down with Pataki than you did with Lila."

His sullen expression deepened. "I've been sad and a little angry about Lila, that's the reason I snapped at her in the first place. It's just." His head tilted to one side. "For one thing, my actions were wrong with Helga; I can't do anything to change how Lila feels about me. I tried and in her mind, I wasn't the one. I have to accept that even if it hurts a little and she's still willing to be my friend which, maybe is for the best. I can try to fix everything as far as Helga is concerned and convince her that I didn't mean what I said. That I was taking out my frustrations on her; I know it's going to be hard because she won't even look at me. I can't handle her walking around thinking I hate her or her hating me." _I don't think in the past; she hated me like she said._

Gerald noted the pained expression on Arnold's face. He tried to think of something close to being comforting to say to him. "Helga's a girl right?" Arnold turned with a dry look. _Duh, Gerald._ That elicited a throaty chuckle. "Sorry, because of the way she acts, the fact slips my mind. Anyway, you know how girls are. Sometimes it can take time for them to get over things because they're more sensitive than us guys." His eyebrows glued together. "I guess that would be the case even for a girl like Pataki. I'm sure over time; she'll get over it and forgive you. Everyone knows you're the most decent person around. And you've already apologized repeatedly, what more can you do? Just give her some space. Because honestly, you're looking silly talking to someone who refuses to speak back."

With his mouth agape, Arnold took his time to absorb those words. _She probably needs space. I've apologized that's all I can do I guess...I can't make her forgive me._ "Yeah, maybe you're right."

"Always man, especially when he comes to the female persuasion." Smirking at his friend's usual boastfulness while watching him walking to the door. "Now it's the weekend, the time for fun, so let's go to Gerald field and play ball." Arnold smiled, but it faltered. _Helga's been missing at our games. Because of me._ "What's wrong now?"

Gripping his forehead, he met his friend's impatient eyes. _I just need to focus on other things besides girls in general or else I might slip into insanity._ "Nothing, let's just head out."

* * *

As for Helga, she's at her house with her best friend. She tried to joke around to keep herself from thinking about anything serious. Phoebe made sure to bring up her concerns. "You know what would be right for you?" The small teen girl asked her taller friend who offered her a look that indicated for her to go on. "Joining something."

Helga separated her longish bangs off her forehead. _Joining something? Is she new? Do I look like a joiner?_ _Nope_. "What are you talking about Pheebs? The blonde former it girl knew she couldn't hide her interest from Phoebe. She sighed forcing her features to soften. "Where are you going with this?" Her voice's thick with impatience.

"I think you should sign up for the school's new all-girl dance team."

Helga tried to picture herself in a dance team and laughed. _This is a joke, right?_ "Have you been sniffing glue?"

Phoebe's face stiffened into a firm expression as a result of that snarky question. "Helga," Her voice stern and chastising which she knew pissed her off. "I think you should sign up for the school's new all-girl dance team."

 _Oh, she's dead serious about this, but that doesn't make it any less ridiculous._ "Me? Helga G. Pataki, get up and make some dorky dance moves in front of the school... No chance!"

Phoebe stared at her with an unreadable expression she often did when focused on her thoughts. "Oh well, out of all the years I've known Helga G. Pataki, I always was convinced she wasn't afraid of anything. Or at least that's what she claims."

The glare in her eyes intensified and she looked at her calm friend. "I'm not afraid!" _How does she always get me to react, using that tired ruse?_ "I just think it's stupid and way too prissy."

"I know you don't believe that. And anyway you haven't been doing much of anything lately. You don't even go to play sports anymore."

Helga sighed and her posture relaxed. "I hadn't felt like it." _It's a guarantee he will be there, and so I can't revel in teasing those dorks, so what's the point?_

Phoebe looked her up and down. She didn't buy her excuse. "I'm aware that you're upset about what happened with-"

 _Oh no, you don't, we're not talking about him, the boy who no longer has a face or a name. I know I can be a major bitch, but at that moment ... I didn't do anything to get that reaction from him_. She leaned over and closed the proximity between them. "Don't you dare even breath out his name." Because Phoebe knew Helga well, she was unbothered by her menacing stare. Her scowl wicked, but her eyes were contradictory. "And who says I'm upset? There are a zillion situations to think about other than an insignificant little twerp."

"Okay, then could you please tell me what you are upset about?"

"Who said I am?" To that, it was evident the petite girl could see through her front. Despite her cranky disposition, she could tell something was bothering her. _You ask me what's wrong as if I'm ever little miss sunshine._ "Right now? This conversation is upsetting me."

Softly exhaling she brought herself to her feet. She expected her to get defensive; that's how Helga could be when her feelings come into question. Observing her friend with concern, she reached into her purse to pull out a flyer. "Here, this was pinned to the bulletin board at school. I think you'd loved it and you would be amazing in it because you're an extraordinary talent. It's such a shame I'm one of the few people who get to see it." Helga didn't take the paper from her, so she set it down on her nightstand. "My mother just texted me. She's outside. I'll see you in school tomorrow, Helga. I hope you take what I suggested into consideration, but I'll support you either way." Waving to her Helga, she mouthed the word bye before shutting the door.

Helga stared at the door, and her eyes moved to the flyer on her desk. Her feelings of intrigue faded just as fast as it had formed. _Me? In a school dance thing. Phoebe is crazy; I'll get laughed off the stage, and I can't have that!_ Clutched fist, she finally stood up and reached under her pillow to retrieve a picture. It was a picture of her dancing in one of her ballet recitals. She appeared to be about ten or close to eleven years old, the last year she participated in dance. She quit once Harold and his crew nearly found out her secret.

Helga was pulled in by the bright smile and sparkle of blue reflecting through. Her fingers grazed the photo, tracing the shape of her smile.

Then somehow Arnold came to mind. It always comes back to him, doesn't it? She put the picture carefully under her layers of pillows and stretched out on her bed. _Far too many of my moments of happiness are because of._ She cuts off herself, not allowing herself to think his name. _When dancing, it was different. That's one of the few parts of my life that had nothing to do with him; I can't write now ... He inspires my poetry in some form or fashion. But maybe I can start dancing again, and they'll be something I can enjoy that's all about an expression of myself... Huh ... Maybe I can start dancing again. That'll be something I can enjoy that's all about an expression of myself... Huh ... Maybe good ole Phoebe was on to something._

Her mouth curled up while reading the details on the flyer. _Phoebe is always onto something, isn't she? And usually, she's right._

* * *

That's all folks. Thanks:}


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is focusing on Helga trying out for dance. I didn't go into great details about the process but the most important points. Thank you, everyone, for reading.

* * *

Helga, in the entrance of the old gym the school hardly used, felt deep-sea anxiety. It's spacious, but also kind of on the stifling side, the high ceiling fans doing little to offer a breeze. Upon entering, she's handed a packet which was full of documents and rules. Going further inside, several girls in attendance, ready to try out. Observing their clothes and over appearance, she felt completely out-of-place.

Whether to flight or fight was her inner battle. Half of her wanted to run to the door; the other half wanted to find a space of happiness for herself. Since, in her mind, Arnold made it clear he didn't want her in his.

Eyes were moving up and down her, taking in her boyish attire. _I'm surrounded_. She continued her stride towards an empty spot to sit down.

Before she could, she heard the voice girl she considered a rival. Over the years, her animosity simmered, now she looks at her as just another face in the class. "Hello, Helga, what are you doing here?"

 _I'm here to take care of the big cockroach problem. What does it look like I'm doing here_?

Helga focused her thoughts on her polar opposite.

 _Okay, Helga ole girl, try to be nice. Or at least civil because you know Miss Perfect will make it all the way. She gets everything, doesn't she? So if you manage to get in, you will have to work with her. Be cordial._

She sucked in a deep breath. "Oh... Hi, Lila, you see, I'm here because-"

Lila brightened more at Helga's athletic outfit. "You're trying out too? Sorry, I didn't expect you to want to join, but I think, that's ever so splendid Helga. I hope we both get in and we can spend lots of time together. It'll be fun! Best of luck to you!" She pranced off before Helga could give a proper response or reaction.

The idea of listening to her ever so's, and her recycled cow jokes weren't what she considered a fun time. _Oh, that sounds ever so peachy._

Now standing alone again and under some judgmental stares. Helga's face slacked and blanked for a second. She couldn't allow being the center of attention in a negative way to force her confidence down. Instead, she bristled and scowled at them, and they flinched and looked away. Helga folded her arms and smiled proudly.

 _Yeah, I can handle these dips._

Two women entered and all the girls sat down on the floor. The woman that began to speak was tall, curvy with a dark complexion and long braids. "If I could please have your attention, please young ladies. My name is Mrs. Johnson, and I will be your instructor along with Mrs. Smith. We will start off the tryouts with taking you through the beginning stage choreography. We will use different forms of dance to keep our performances excitable. Now, as for tryouts, there will be two clinics as you have read on the information package."

Mrs. Smith, a short woman with a slender frame, curly red hair stepped forward. "You will need the permission slips filled out by your parents or guardians. Along with the fee and medical information; included in your folders." She pulled out another paper. "Let's go over attire and required skills. Mrs. Johnson and I are flexible with practice clothing, as long as they aren't baggy." Helga noticed eyes on her. "Clothing has to be fitted to the body. You are free to wear leotards, dance pants, tank tops, or fitted T-shirts. You can wear tennis shoes, jazz or ballet shoes or socks. If we are doing a particular style that requires a specific type of shoe, we will let you know beforehand. Hair must be off the face, no jewelry and no gum chewing."

Mrs. Johnson took over again. "For this dance team, we are looking for distinct personality and physical traits. Most of all, you need to have an enthusiastic, positive attitude and a willingness to work hard. Be a team player and a willingness to get along with others."

Helga slouched over. _HA! That's it, folks, I'm out_...

"You will need to complete high kicks, right and left splits, toe touches, leaps, and turns."

She perked up. _I can do all that junk ... even if I am a bit clumsy._

"Scores for these tryouts are based on presentation and showmanship, technique, precision, and memory. Also, rhythm, execution, discipline, attendance and grades. Now everyone was given a packet, if you open it, you will see a number. The number is the section you belong to for the course of these tryouts. There are four sections. Each will learn choreography and execute it to the best of your abilities. At the end of the trials, 12 young ladies will be selected by the end. Good luck."

Helga sat with her group and watched the others take their turns.

When called to begin, she felt her nerves tingling uncontrollably.

Helga tried her hardest to follow along, but her arms and legs shook; making it difficult to exude with accuracy. Doing an ungainly spin, she nearly knocked down another girl and stepped on some toes.

 _Criminy, this is a disaster! I'm going to kill Phoebe!_ She took a breath _._

 _Okay, you must save face, snap out of it!_

Mrs. Johnson stopped the music and giving some pointers. Helga had finally been able to block off the idea of being watched. All she could hear was the heavy beat to the music. So when the instructor gave their cue, she executed the steps and fluidity of a skilled dancer.

Once over, Helga snapped back to reality. She'd gotten lost in the music and the choreography for those last few minutes.

Both instructors at the table in front taking notes while observing the girls as well. Helga wiped her brow with a towel and plotted down on the floor by herself. Waiting to be dismissed, she couldn't help but hear a comment directed her way.

"I think we can all agree who won't be making it; she was atrocious."

Helga's skin heated up at the feeling of eyes on her. _Stay calm, woosa Helga, woosa._ Her muscles tensed, but she bit her tongue.

"Sheila, I think she turned out fantastic by the end." The genuine compliment took her by surprise. She took a peek at the girl who had a refined appearance and was a highly skilled dancer.

 _Wow, if this girl she thinks I'm amazing, I might have a crack at this._

Lila smiled. "I agree with Kayla. In the beginning, she was nervous as we all were, we just express it differently. Once she relaxed and felt more confident, her dancing improved oh so tremendously. Simply knowing how to move properly can only take you so far. I'm ever so sure the girls who are selected will have a supportive personality. Don't you girls agree?"

"Yes, that's true."

"Right," Sheila said with her lip curling up in disdain.

 _Okay, I still am no fan of Lila's Howdy Doody overly perfect personality. But, I guess she isn't so bad, and maybe not all these other girls are so bad._

* * *

The next tryout went even better. As far as Helga's ability to switch off her fears and allow her talents to shine. She surprised herself with the way her feet glided on the floor with great ease and grace. She bubbled with self-actualization while leaving the gymnasium and heading home.

"Helga, you haven't said a word about your tryouts. How was everything?"

She took the bowl of popcorn from Phoebe with a neutral presence. "Better than expected."

Phoebe's eyes lit up. "I'm happy to hear that. Do you think you'll make it?"

"Don't know." She sighed, and her mind replayed everything. "I'm not the most um ... coordinated girl in the bunch and not the most feminine. So who knows." Scowling down at the bowl in her lap, she glanced at Phoebe. "And it's not like I'd care if I don't. It's only a stupid prissy dance thing."

Phoebe knew her uncaring attitude was her way of protecting herself. And keeping herself from getting her hopes up to only be crushed. "Right, Helga, but I do believe you downplay your abilities. You've studied ballet for many years, and when I once saw you dance, you were excellent."

"That was a long time ago."

"It doesn't matter; you still have the know-how."

"Eh, we'll see." Helga stuffed inside the bowl and took out a handful of popcorn to pour into her mouth.

* * *

The following Monday is when everything is announced. In the same gym room, on a bulletin board posted.

Walking with a hard stride down the hallway, she groaned at hearing her name called. "Aye! Helga! Where have you been? You've been missing in action at Gerald field! What gives?!"

"Yeah Helga, we need ya out there."

Helga took in all the boys standing in front of her staring; even Arnold was there in the back next to Gerald. "None of your fat business pig boy! I plan on being busy, too busy to play your lame-o games! Now move outta my way you dopes, I got places to go!" She scowled and shoved through them roughly.

"I outta pound you Helga!"

"Please don't hurt me."

"Dang Helga, you sure are one healthy girl."

"Aye Pataki, watch the hair."

"H-Hi, Helga."

Moving around Arnold, she thought she heard him sigh in defeat and guilt. Being too caught up in her determined stride she didn't give it a second thought.

She cackled at their groans. "Sorry, no time for pleasantries boys..."

* * *

She entered the gym where the list was put up. Moaning at the sight of the crowd, she pushed through the herd of girls.

Her finger glides down the names and her eyes become saucers at the sight of her name she spots five down. _Holy bleep I made it!_

Turning around with a proud yet shocked smile, she encounters a sneer. "How did senorita klutz make it and not me?"

"Pity selection. You know Sheila, how every group of beautiful girls needs one inferior in the bunch?"

"Or it could be favoritism like maybe she knows one of the teachers."

Helga cleared her voice. "Or," Helga quirked a brow once she had their attention. "It could be because Helga G. Pataki is a boss ... Better luck next time kid."

Lila smiled knowingly. "Congratulations Helga, we're going to be partners!"

 _Oh goody!_ She sighed at herself. _Be polite_. "Thanks, congrats."

* * *

After giving the proper news to Phoebe, she had her mother fill out the forms, which took an hour-long process. Then, snuggled into her bed. After mentally reflecting on everything, a smile curved on her face. And she reached into her nightstand to retrieve her diary and purple pen. For the first time in several days and what felt like an eternity, she began to write.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is focused more on Arnold.

* * *

Arnold took his stance at the batting plate, swinging his hips while doing a few practice swings. Something was missing, at first, he couldn't call it. Upon taking the first swing and getting a strike, hearing no obnoxious shouting, it hit him.

On the one hand, there's no Helga to taunt him. But another hand, there's no Helga to taunt him. It was something he'd grown to accept, even if it pissed him off at the moment. He admitted he played better because he always wanted to shut down her teasing by proving her wrong.

Taking another swing, he sent the ball flying with full force, and he ran to third base. He beamed until he got a glimpse of Lila sitting on the bleachers, making googly eyes at her boyfriend. _Am I ever going to get used to the sight of that? I still can't believe it. Lila and Stinky Peterson. What do they even discuss?_ Arnold peeked over at the dazed look in Stinky eyes, nearly getting hit in the nose. Arnold chuckled as he waited at the base for someone, anyone to get a hit. _Something tells me,_ _I don't want to know_

When he peeked over to the umpire, a snarl came to his upper lip.

 _Iggy. I still think he's a jerk. And it's even worse; he's only here because, someone._ , _isn't._

Finally, someone got a good hit and getting the chance to run to home plate Arnold's arms shot up in modest victory.

He pulled out of his moment of contentment by a shouting match. "Iggy, how does it feel that a girl, plays better than you do! You're supposed to announce when someone gets a strike, you moron!"

"Shut it, Berman! How about we switch positions, and I promise you'll be eating your words when I out pitch you!"

"Brahahahaha, those widdle bitty arms," His head fell back, laughing. "I bet you can't even throw as good as her! You probably pitch like a widdle baby too. Ok, this should be a laugh! Here!" He barked throwing the ball with full force at Iggy as the entire teams all switched positions.

 _That girl they keep referring to isn't here because of me_. His hand tilted to one side. _Or maybe she is busy._

Arnold waited in his position in the field, watching two guys with big egos still were bickering.

 _Man in school, she won't even look at me, it's like I'm invisible._ He frowned and rolled his eyes while kneeling over, a sense of bitterness bubbled. _Why am I thinking on this so much? Why do I even care this much? It's not like we were super close friends or anything. It's not like she never yelled at me._ He searched his mind for answers. Instead, he only ended up with pounding head pain.

And speaking of headaches, he grew impatient waiting for the game to resume. He put on his mediator hat to break apart these talking heads.

* * *

After the short time at Gerald field, Arnold went over to his best friend's house to hang out. Gerald stretched out on his couch watching reruns of Pop Daddy. When it went to commercial, he glanced at Arnold. "So what's the verdict? Are you upset about seeing your ex-girlfriend cheering on her new boyfriend? Or do you think you've finally gotten over her?"

Arnold's his eyebrow rose at his lack of sadness. "I no longer feel the desire to get her back." Gerald looked suspicious, so Arnold went on to explain. "Like when she spoke to me today I didn't feel my heart doing its usual backhand flips. It is strange to see them together still. But," He hesitated and smiled some. "They look happy."

"That's good to hear because it's time."

"What do you mean it's time?"

"Time for you to move on to a fine looking girl." He grinned, nodding. "No offense," He held up his hands for emphasis. "But I always thought you could do better. Lila's nice, but too," Gerald turned thoughtful. "Proper and boring. You need a girl with some oomph." His dark brown eyes sparkled. "That's it; mission find Arnold a girl is on!"

 _Mission get me a girl? Okay, he's been watching too many movies._ Arnold found his enthusiasm amusing but had to decline. "No thanks, Gerald, I don't want you to set me up, that's way too awkward. If I meet someone it should be a natural process, nothing forced." Arnold eyed Gerald with some smugness. "Why don't you put that energy into finding yourself a girl?"

Gerald looked at him as if what he said was something so ridiculous. "Don't you know?" Standing up, he did a little spin as Arnold smothered a laugh. "I'm a lady's man if I tie myself down to one girl, a riot or something might erupt."

Arnold snickered at his statement. He stopped when he got a glance at the time. He jumped off his couch and grabbed his duffle bag. "Shoot! I'm supposed to be down at Ms. Vitello's."

"Why?"

"She asked me to help her out with evening deliveries. Could you come? I think she can use an extra hand."

Gerald shrugged. "Yeah, sure."

* * *

Thank you, Arnold, Gerald. You're always such decent young men." The older woman reached to get the list of addresses, exhaustion written over her face. "I'm so backed up, and my delivery person is a moron who can't remember what day it is. You just can't get good service with the teenage persuasion. Except for you two youngsters."

By the time he got to the last delivery, he was wiped even with Gerald's help. His legs were like jello, but he couldn't wimp out and let Ms. Vitello down or the customers. _Just one to go and I'm back on easy street. I can go home and collapse on my bed and not move until ..._ He smirked. _Someone wants something. In Sunset Arms someone always wants something, you can't nap. There's no napping in the boarding house._

He read the note on the computer _._ "Special delivery for Olga Pataki." _Great._ He cringed at as he imagined her or her dad's reaction. _Perfect._

Getting to her house, he took a deep breath and rang the bell. _She probably won't even answer._

The door opened, and he bit his words at the sight of her standing there puzzled and irked by his presence. _So much for that theory._ His lip twitched into a shy smile, his eyebrows high. "Um, here." He held out the bouquet of flowers and Helga frowned with a speck of something wistful. "These are for your sister."

 _She doesn't even live here, yet I still have to see her getting praised and adored._ She broke her vow of silence, taking the flowers out of Arnold's sweaty palms. "Crushing on my big sister now?"

He coughed out a chuckle, "No. I'm just helping out Ms. Vitello."

She snorted and leaned against the door reading the card.

He stole that moment to take in her demeanor and appearance. _Somehow she looks different; it hasn't been that long since I looked at her._ "So, how have you been? Feels like a while since we've spoken."

Her eyes still fixed on the card. "Eh, I hadn't noticed." Arnold huffed, and she looked amused by that. _Ha..._ "I seem to remember a football head telling me never speak to him again." Inhaling the scent of flowers, she deadpanned. "I'm giving him what he wants."

 _Geez, she can stick to something. But I can't blame her; I was a jerk._ "That's not what I want." His voice came out with stronger conviction than he intended.

Her gaze lowered to meet his. The hardness in her eyes softened. As their contact lingered, he felt strange, but couldn't look away. "Alrighty then, you did your odd head deed for the day," She gave him a dry look up and down. "Now run along."

"Okay, see you at school." His words rushed, coming out right as she completely shut the door.

Arnold took one step down. _At least she didn't just snatch the flowers and slam the door in my face._ Stepping down her steps, a brow quirked at the look he received from her. It was a look he didn't see often, but quite liked, maybe more than liked. Resting a hand on his hair, he felt weird. He quickly shook off these nagging thoughts of Helga as he pedaled his way home.

* * *

At school, some days later, Arnold rested his head on his right shoulder staring at the clock. He didn't get a wink of sleep the night before. Nothing too outlandish or out of the ordinary happened. Susie kicked Oskar out, again. Mr. Potts either fixing or building some unnecessary contractions. And Mr. Hyunh was on the rooftop serenading the full moon.

So today he hadn't exactly been his usual upbeat self.

"Listen up class, settle down. Everyone will be in twos for this book reaction assignment." She waved off the moans that came mainly from Harold.

She went down her random list calling out the pairs and Arnold scanned the room. He developed a decent idea of who his partner would be.

"Arnold and Helga." In hearing that, he turned to see her moaning and hitting her forehead on her desk. _And here I thought Rhonda was the drama queen._

He faced forward, rolling his eyes, mentally preparing himself for this required interaction.

S _he's acting like this is torture or something. Shouldn't I be the one moaning and groaning? Since she's always bossed me around, you know this could be a disaster for me!_

He relived some of those paired projects for a moment from the past. _But_ w _e have always received good grades._

Arnold took in a deep breath and approached Helga's desk trying to hold on to an optimistic attitude. "Hi, Helga looks like we're going to be partners."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious." She grumbled out while scribbling in her notebook not even bothering to look up.

 _Oookay, so much for getting along with her for the sake of this project._ Arnold forced off a frown. _Just be patient._ "Okay, since the assignment is due soon and we need to work on it together. How about you come over to the boarding house after school and tomorrow too, if we haven't finished?"

"Can't we just do this separately and then blend it together later?"

 _Was she not listening to the instructions?_ "That's not the assignment and anyway, it would easier to collaborate and we won't have to do all these extra steps." He sighed out.

Her wrist motions seemed to be getting quicker, as her face scrunched. "How about we do it over the phone?"

 _Why is she making this more complicated?_ "At my house, we share the phones with lots of borders so I can't hold up the line for the extended period it would take for us to complete everything. And my grandfather-"

His explanation interrupted by a growl. "Please stop talking!" She continued her speed writing. In spite of that, his green eyes remained glued on her waiting for a response. "Alright, I'll," She paused, looking briefly pensive. "I can be at your house at some point between 5 and 6."

Arnold nodded, but with a stroke of his chin, he considered other options. "Could you perhaps come earlier, like right after school?"

"No," She said with force. "I have plans. Okay?" Her fist pounded her on her desk and glared at her notebook. "Either we meet at that time I said, or we don't meet at all, got it?"

Arnold brows raised. _Well, you didn't give an exact time Helga, that's a big window. But you can't say that, or she'll snap and call off the whole thing._ "Alright, fine, that'll work."

Helga leaned on her hand. Her irritated eyes ran over the boy who dared to stare at her as if she were a picture on display. And Helga hates when people stare for no good reason, or none evident to her. "What?" Her hand dropped to hit her desk. "Are you waiting for the bus? Run along; you're crowding me!"

He rolled his eyes, but mostly at his social awkwardness _._ "Right Helga, sorry, see you later." Arnold sighed when he returned to his desk. _I can already see how this is going to go._

Arnold rested on his elbows and took a peek out the window. _I wonder what those plans were._ His features took on a curious sheen for scant seconds. _Oh, right, it's none of my football headed business._ Arnold laughed out loud at literally hearing the sound of her cranky voice. He received some weird stares for other classmates to which he simply gave a lopsided smile and half shrug.

Something happened following his laugh. Gradually his usual optimism took over. He cautiously peeked at his partner. He shrugged again, feeling like he could handle this. Even if he knew, it would be a challenge.

* * *

Thank you to Vanessa for your encouragement and to anyone who has left a review or will in the future:P


	5. Chapter 5

_That stupid teacher with her bland assignment pairing me, Helga G. Pataki up with the last person on the face of the planet I wanted. I'd rather work with an idiot like Harold over that tiny-hatted creep! Now, I have to spend half of a Friday and Saturday with his stupid do-gooder attitude. Why am I forever doomed?_

 _That Arnold how I despise him! And yet?_ Blue eyes were shifting from side to side. Instead of a dreamy grin, her prominent scowl remained unaffected. _How I hate him!_ Helga gritted her teeth at the pain that shot through her.

"Helga? What's wrong?"

Startled by the sound of a soft voice she viewed the tiny ingenious girl. Helga's shoulders sank because of the calming energy. Her mind floats away from reality, and she switched into her defenses. "Nothing!" She paced, her arms folded across her chest. "What makes you think there's anything wrong?!"

"Because you look like you have fallen ill."

"I haven't!" She stretched her long arms as she continued with her rant. I'm perfectly fine! Just look at me, I'm on cloud freaking' nine! Nothing's bugging me. Okay?!" _Geez, I'm a basket case._ She peeked cautiously over at her. _My poor sweet Phoebe, she has to endure my spastic mood switches._ "Sorry about that Pheebs."

A trace of a smile, she nodded. "That's quite alright, Helga. If you tell me what's wrong, I'm certain it'll make you feel better."

Helga pushed up against the locker her fist and the back of her head hitting the rattling door. "Did you see who I'm with?"

Phoebe brought her index finger to her mouth. "Yes, Arnold."

Helga hissed at the sound of his name. She turned away sulking over this predicament. Her mouth was forming into a little pout. "Ugh, this is horrible. Why do I have to get paired with the person I despise the most?"

Phoebe wasn't buying it in the slightest. The pained expression on her best friend's face told no lies. "Helga I do believe that you're just a tad over-"

Helga spun around on her heels and faced the opposite direction. "Now I have to go over to his freaking stupid house and work on this stupid book thing!"

"I was under the impression that you loved that book."

 _That's not the point!_ Helga scowled once she whirled around with her hands planted on her hips. "Hey, who's side are you on?"

"I'm-"

"It's like the universe has it out for me, or something. I mean just when I start to get a grip on my emotions over that little twerp, I get pulled right back in! Now this torment of emotions twist and likely to strangle me whole if I have to sit in the room of my lov-enemy! I can feel the agonizing pain all ready. Why must fate torment me so?! Why am I forever cursed, forever doomed?! Why can't I ever..."

Phoebe tapped her foot as she continued to listen to her go on and on. It had been a long time since she heard her best friend go on a tirade like this. She listened for only so long. Phoebe began calling her, but Helga too far lost in her rants didn't hear. She could only hear her jumbled thoughts.

Eventually, she had enough. For one thing, she didn't want Helga to say anything for any prying ears. And she knew Helga had other responsibilities. "HELGA!" She shouted and banged her hand against the locker to make a loud rattling sound.

Helga shook her head, and her eyes popped open. "Huh?" _Sheesh, must I act like a mental patient in public spaces?_ An airy giggle fled her lips, and her eyes searched their surrounds. "Oh. Uh. W-What's up Pheebs?"

"Feeling any better?" Helga scratched the back of her neck and shrugged. Phoebe then held up her watch. "It's time for your ... thing."

Helga spun around. "What thing?"

Phoebe's eyes darted from side to side. "You know," She tugged her bag she knew contained her uniform and raised one of her eyebrows.

 _Criminy! Get it together. You have dance practice!_ "Uh, yeah, right." She flustered and smacked her forehead. "I best get going. Thanks, Pheebs. See you. Sorry about my nutso coo-coo behavior." She shrugged and turned on her heels. "I'll call you later."

"You're welcome. Goodbye, Helga, have a great practice."

* * *

Helga picked up her pace as she headed to the gym room, always trying to be as discreet as possible. To be honest, it isn't as if many of the boys except Arnold at times, were too observant anyway. Helga knew they were too busy pranking each other to notice or even think about her whereabouts. Still, she didn't want to take a chance.

Helga sighed as she tossed her clothes in her locker. _Do I hate him?_ _Uh, who am I kidding? I could never indefinitely hate him. He could kick 20 puppies, and I still couldn't hate him._ She giggled as she tried even to begin to picture that. _Like Arnold could even bring himself even to squash an ant without feeling horrible guilt._ She laughed at her exaggerated account of his good nature ways.

After getting dressed, she went over to the wide wall mirror. She soaked in her appearance. Still, in awe of her reflection ever since she started wearing fitted dance clothes. She hadn't paid attention to the changes in her figure. She was shapeless before, and now these small curves had developed. How did she miss this? Puberty could be a sneaking son of a bitch, couldn't it?

Helga stared at herself after putting on her uniform, the reason she's always the last to enter the gym room. It was more than looking her surface, but what was shining through her eyes. The brink of gaining even more authentic vitality and strength than she had before.

* * *

She entered the nearly suffocating gymnasium with a nonchalant strut and a smirk _. Ah, the heat and the stench of old mayo is just what I needed._

Lila waved for her to come over, she turned and peeked over her shoulder and pointed at herself. The redhead nodded her smile slightly changing to a more amused one. Helga glazed over her alternatives. Sitting with girls who seemed to have something against her. Or sit all alone and alienate herself.

Her eyes lowered, and she weighed out her options. She didn't want to give Lila any impression they would be friends as she kept chirping on. She knew the developing relationship with Stinky hurt someone she cares about. Even if she celebrate when she saw the look in Lila's eyes whenever Stinky entered the classroom. Still, she never wanted to see him get his heart broken. The thought of his inner anguish cuts her deep.

Scanning the large room, refusing to acknowledge her fears of social acceptance. She could hear a soft bit of quiet tenor optimism in her head saying; _C'mon Helga give your teammates a chance._

Kayla, smiled at her as she awkwardly stood, shuffling her feet. That voice in her head combined with the genuine warmth reeled her in. Helga's always able to sense a person's authenticity. When you've spent years hiding a part of yourself behind a veil, you can spot another person hiding as well.

Sitting down, peeking over at Lila, humming a pleasant-sounding tune. She knew something was stirring in her chipper persona.

But, Kayla seemed different. She appears to wear her emotions, and that is something Helga secretly coveted in others.

It took lots of bravery to put your feelings out there to be potentially get shot down. She wanted that quality. Kayla's kindness felt different, hers less sugary and more grounded.

* * *

The practice began and on instruction, she lifted her head. Forcing herself to study her reflection, not superficially, not even to critique herself. But to search for what she craved within herself, real courage and unstoppable confidence. Smiling at her likeness, after achieving a difficult leap in front of everyone. Even feeling scared to death, she never chose the option to run. Or the option to lash out about how stupid everything is to hide her insecurities. Seizing herself up at her finish, she knew her interpretation wasn't perfect. Still, a small smile was there, because she was on her way.

"Alright, that is all for today, you all are doing remarkably well. We've seen such an improvement. Now we're finally going to begin working on specific choreography for a school assembly. We will give you all the details soon, but our rehearsals from now on are going to be held in the auditorium."

 _Woo-hoo!_ "Ah, thank God." Helga couldn't help, but to blurt out and slapped a hand over her mouth.

Her dance teachers smiled and nodded at the spunky blonde. "Yes, I must agree with your sentiments, Helga." She took her eyes off her. "So on our next meetings, head straight to the auditorium instead of coming to the gymnasium. I suggest you write that down in your planners as a self-reminder. It's important that everyone is on time."

* * *

After leaving and taking the bus ride home, Helga dove into her house. Ignoring the normal sight of her mother stretched out on the couch. Her father's complaints booming from the kitchen and jolted to her room. Dialing up Phoebe, she resumed the rants lingering. And she was thankful she had someone who would listen.

Finally, Helga eased up to allow her to speak. "Perhaps Arnold is sincere when he made that statement."

Helga huffed and was finally calm enough to speak more comprehensively. "I'm just messing up the natural order in his perfect goody two shoe world."

"I think he misses you."

 _Not possible_. Helga's face tightened. "What have you been smoking? How can he miss what he wanted so badly to get away from? He was always too busy with Lila, to even spend a second on little ol' me." She sighed.

"I stand by my assertions. Sometimes, Helga, you're so caught up in your ideas that you miss what's there. I still remember last year how happy he looked when you initiated an interaction." Phoebe heard Helga huffs again. "And now, you should see the looks he sends your way when you aren't looking. Intrigue, some longing, rustlings of regret and shame..."

Helga swallowed, curiosity rising, filling her gaze. The seconds spun by, a sea of pessimistic phrases broke in. "What you're trying to sell me, I'm not buying."

"Helga, try to be a little open-minded. I know if you think, clearly, you'll see the picture in its entirety and ease down your guard maybe even a little. You will soon begin to feel free of this resentment that has been eating at you..."

Helga was fighting the urge to accept the voice of reason. She felt like she was drowning in an ocean of emotions all she couldn't properly comprehend or label. Reflecting on her new love for dance; one of the few moments she had relief from her internal commotions. She sighed and jumped out of her head to listen to her best friend. And the first thing she heard once she did, really resonated with her. "... Because releasing the animosity inside, isn't just about him, it's about you."

* * *

Thank you, everyone, for reviewing! Those words help keep me writing. I hope you keep reading:P

I have to thank Vanessa/girlwiththebrokensmile especially, and I suggest that you all check out her story 'If we had been together.' Ah, it's amazing, you'll love it!

Next chapter will have the two working together.


	6. Chapter 6

I know this wasn't included but Phoebe's been disappointed with Arnold and understanding of Helga's actions. There has been time between Arnold's outburst Phoebe's conversation with Helga last chapter. There she's thinking about Helga's well-being, plus she's sure of Arnold's intentions.

* * *

"I feel for you, partner."

"Huh?"

"You're paired with Helga Pataki..." He stopped and hugged Arnold. "I'll miss you."

Arnold pushed him off. "Get serious Gerald."

His deep, raspy laughter echoed. "You're telling me you're not nervous about working with Pataki."

 _Kinda. It's not as if I'm not used to her_. "I've worked with her plenty of times."

"You are, this I can tell. You always say she's not that bad, right?" Arnold nodded. "So maybe it'll work out perfectly."

Arnold smiled blithely. "You think so?"

He paused, smugly grinned. "No."

Arnold glared and elbowed him. "Thanks a lot, Gerald."

Gerald snickered while patting his shoulder. "I'm always here for you." His chortling faded as he continued down the hall.

* * *

Now at home, he heard a knock on his door and his grandfather entered. Phil observed his grandson fixing his room. "Hey, uh, you got a hot date with your cute redhead girlfriend?" Phil along with Gertie could never remember her name, he had to always remind them. Now he didn't see the point.

"She's no longer my girlfriend. Actually, I'm working on something for school, with a classmate."

"Ah, I see. This classmate must be of the female persuasion. You rarely straighten up your room when your other friends come over. Who is she?"

 _It's not like that. We can't be productive in a junky room_. Arnold Stopped his ministrations. "Helga Pataki. You remember her."

"Helga aye?" Phil rubbed his chin. "Oh, the little cranky girl, with the unibrow and pink bow, who use to jump rope outside the boarding house. Haven't seen her in a long time."

"Yep," He paused and snickered at his grandfather's typical description. "She looks a little different, she no longer has a unibrow." _Made her almost unrecognizable, to me at least. Strange how such a minor change can make such a big difference._

"Why of course. All you kids are growing into your looks. For example, your body is starting to catch up with that oddly shaped dome of yours short man." Phil fanned his hands through Arnold's hair playfully.

"Um," He started laughing. "Thanks, Grandpa, I guess." _Hmmm, head comments only roll off my shoulder, or I can laugh at them. Huh. Is it because of her?_ He shook his head with amusement on his features _. I'm not sure whether to thank her or what, for enduring all those years of constant insults._

Phil left his room. Shortly after, Arnold could hear Helga and his grandfather's back and forth chatter.

While she was interacting with his grandfather, Arnold drank in her appearance. The purple knit cap, thick and long pigtails drooping down. Longish bangs nearly covering her eyes. Wearing a white oversize sweater shirt which revealed a dab of shoulder. A tank top underneath paired with thick black leggings and purple fall boots. He went back up to witness a spark of blue as she exchanged wits with the elder man. The view made the corners of his mouth curl up.

Grandpa tapped his door even though it was evident Arnold was aware of their presence. "Hey Arnold, your friend Helga is here. Good seeing you again Ms. Pataki."

"Yep, good seeing you too, uh..." She paused, about to call him Mr. Shortman. He gave her permission to call him by his first name. And it's not like she hadn't gotten used to calling some adults by their first names. "P-Phil." She finished with a half grin. _Football head's Gramps kind of cool, albeit eccentric, but who's to say that's bad?_

Her blatant pleasantry towards the older man drew Arnold in. But when the door closed, her common unimpressed expression molded.

 _Can't believe I'm in Arnold's room with on invitation, even if it's a school thing…_

Arnold smiled diffidently. He felt she was still mad, not that he expected her to be receptive, but he had been hopeful. "Hi Helga, um, welcome ... There is a seat for you at my desk."

No reply. Instead, put her bag down next to the chair, sat down to take out everything needed. She put the novel, The Outsiders, next to her spiral notebook.

 _A quiet Helga. I don't know how to handle that. I'd prefer her snappy comebacks over eery silence._ Arnold grabbed his copy and sat down next to her. "So," He murmured while scooting his chair closer to the table and reading the first question. "Um, I'm going to type everything as we go along, that will make everything quicker." When she didn't say anything he cleared his throat and began eyeing the worksheet. "The first question, which character Outsider character is your favorite and why?"

Helga only began writing.

While Arnold verbally expressed his answer. "My favorite character in the novel is Ponyboy Curtis. Because he's going through a conflict between his morals, and his commitment to the gang."

"Ponyboy's clueless,"

Arnold flinched at the sound of her voice. _At least she's talking._ "Maybe in some situations, he does come across as a little naïve."

"You got that right."

"But," said Arnold with some firmness. "He's a thinker. And has the most potential out of all the characters in my opinion academically and socially. I can emphasize with his situation and relate .. to his parental situation even if the circumstances were different. And my reality is different now." He smiled beautifully to which Helga had to look away as if the view was blinding. "Still, it's nice to find a character with a situation my younger self could have in some shape or form related to. The difference was, my parents could have still been out there somewhere alive. Keeping me optimistic about not just reuniting with them, but life in general. And less depressed and alone, unlike Ponyboy." _That last part might have been too personal of an answer. Maybe that's what Ms. James wants._

"Interesting," She said under her breath.

 _Guess it was okay._ "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Same question."

"Dallas."

"What?"

"Dallas is my favorite, did I stutter?"

 _Here we go_. "Why is Dallas your favorite character?"

 _Why is he so searching, geez_?! Helga hit her forehead. _Doi, it's the assignment._ "Because he kicks ass."

Arnold chuckled softly. And attempted to peek at her notebook, but she moved away after spotting his prying eyes. "I know that's not what you wrote."

"You just got the short version."

 _Like pulling teeth._ "C'mon Helga..." He trailed off at a grumbling sound. "Are you okay?"

"What?"

 _Yeah, that's her stomach growling_. "Are you hungry?"

She regarded her own stomach. _Oh yeah ... I didn't even eat anything after practice._ "Uh," Her cheeks flushed as it hit her how hungry she was, to point where she couldn't even begin to give a convincing argument against it. "Y-Yeah, I guess."

Arnold studied her face. The rosiness to her cheeks, her eyebrows knitted together, her mouth formed into a tiny pout. _She's so cute._ His eyes bucked. _Wait, did I_... He dismissed that and stood up. "Okay." _Hopefully, once she's gotten some food in her system she'll work with me._ He leaned against his door. "Anything in particular?"

Pen in her hand, her eyes stuck to a small pink notepad. Arnold glanced curiously as he waited. "No pork rinds or strawberries."

His brows rose. _Why would I bring her either of those foods?_ He shook his head while jogging downstairs to the kitchen. He glanced at the package of strawberries in the refrigerator and his mind went on a little trip. _Oh right, she's allergic to strawberries. But pork rinds? Yuck. What kid our age, even eats those_?

* * *

Coming back up, he had two bowls, one of cheese popcorn and the other plain chips. "I didn't know which you would like so I brought both." Also had a can of sprite, he shrugged and set everything down.

She picked up the can and opened it and paused. Suck it up and say it, it won't kill you. She squinted over at him, her vision plummeted with his genial demeanor and boyish good looks. "T-Thanks."

He smiled at the shy tint to her voice. "You're welcome."

She let a breath out after his quick response and took a handful of popcorn and crunched on them. Arnold skimmed through the novel waiting for her to finish.

When he saw that she finished, he adjusted in his seat and put his fingers on the home keys. "Okay, back to the question. Why is Dallas your favorite character?"

She sucked in a breath. "Because Dallas does what he needs to survive whatever comes his way. He can sometimes be a jerk-"

"Sometimes?" Helga gave a look that could kill nine lives. _Yikes._ "Sorry, shouldn't have interrupted."

"Anyway, he's sometimes a jerk and a loose cannon. At the end of the day, he'll stick up for his friends and is quite protective." She paused and looked out of his skylight. "His experiences have hardened him over the years. There are cases where street smarts override textbook intelligence. I'm not saying he doesn't have that. But he's wise enough to know that a reputation can be like thick armor or a shield for himself ... and his friends. He has to be that way, but underneath the arrogant tough facade is a sensitive, funny, caring person. Few people get to see ... or appreciate excluding, maybe Ponyboy." She met his eyes for a second. "And Sodapop."

 _Her description feels familiar._ Arnold thought while his eyes danced over the words on the screen. He turned and stared at her, leaning into the tips of his fingers.

"Y'know Arnold if you take a picture." She flared with impatience. "You know the rest."

"Sorry, it's just that..." Helga looked at him straight on, and he got all frazzled and forgot what he was going to say. "Nothing ... Sorry."

Helga regarded him curiously, then huffed. _What a moron_. "Well, did you at least get that. I'm not repeating myself."

"I got it." He replied as he finished typing. Looking over the paper he began to read the next question. "The novel looks at the idea of stereotypes in a negative way. People's beliefs about groups of individuals lead to some bad things happening. Are there ways that stereotyping can also have positive effects? Or are they only negative? What do you think?" He glanced at her after finishing reading that. "I don't believe there are positives of stereotyping."

"I'll take a stab at it," She paused flipping through her book. "Adversity."

Arnold frowned. _Okay, you lost me, Helga_. "And how is that positive?"

Helga sighed and closed her book. "Stereotyping in itself is a negative thing, I think you and I can agree there. It's deeply embedded in our society to the point of being unavoidable. What could be positive are the effects on the person or group experiencing this." He looked at her confusedly and she tried to find a way to express her point comprehensively. "You get knocked down enough .. or put in a box you learn ways to overcome those challenges and build resiliency. With all that inner strength you develop along the way, it gets harder for ignorance to hold you down. Sometimes difficulties can be a blessing in disguise." She looked at him for a second with and shrugged. "Maybe that's the point teach wanted us to arrive at but ... it's just my guess."

He stared at her, blinking, processing what she said. "Hmm." His fingers moved against the keys as he typed out what she said also adding his ideas. And he peeked over at her with a grin. "Yeah, that's a good answer."

Helga waved a hand but smiled a little. "Let's keep this ball rolling. M'kay."

They went on to collectively finish with more ease. The two gained good flow of back and forth of question and response.

The second they were finished, Helga jumped up and collected her things. As if she couldn't wait to escape leaving Arnold a bit perplexed. "Hey, Helga." He called her just as she was exiting. His palm met the back of his neck while his eyes darted back and forth from her to the floor. She looked like she wanted to say something, but instead just gave an impatient glare. "I-I'm looking forward to working on the film part tomorrow. We're starting to get along and I like it."

Helga stared and lifted a shoulder. "It was just a fluke." _He's a do-gooder who needs everything in his existence to be perfect._ She bit her lip and her eyes narrowed. "So what? You're looking forward to working with someone who's nothing but a hateful bully?"

He cringed at his own words. _How could I say that?_ "I don't really think of you as a bully, I don't even believe that you truly were in the past. I-I believe that you're pretty okay, actually, I think you're smart. And you are caring you just don't always show it like others."

 _Hmm...? I don't know whether to feel happy or frightened about that_. Helga was deep in her thoughts while Arnold was waiting for her to say something. When she remained silent, he sighed. "Helga you know I'm sorry about what I said. I've apologized several times, yet you still blew me off." He paused. "I know I brought it on myself. What I said was horrible. I get it. Still, I-I don't think it's fair that you've been refusing to accept my apology or look at me. How would you feel if I acted like you didn't exist?"

Helga's heart sank. Sure, he didn't spend a lot of time with her, but she couldn't honestly say he ever acted like she didn't exist. She didn't know whether that would always be the case in the future. Could he ever get so fed up and give up on her altogether? Thinking about his sad, yet slightly impatient expression, she wasn't sure. Her body tensed with regret, while stubbornly holding on to some anger.

Blinking, she remembered where she is and who's in front of her. She despised how much a hypothetical question affected her. But to push herself out of that state of mind, she did an eye roll and cackled. "That's a burrow of laughs, Arnoldo." She smirked. "You couldn't ignore me if you tried."

For the second he had to study her, he noticed something underneath that smirk. Something that said that she didn't fully believe her own words. That perhaps on some level, she was unsure if Arnold would ever completely give up on her. Due to of how she once treated him. His mood shifted into a melancholy one. He studied her, slowly beginning to see how she hides the depth of her emotions. With an interestingly delicate twirl, she collects her things and strolled out.

* * *

Arnold stared at the door. He took a deep breath and notice a scent he knew wasn't there earlier. His room smelt like roses. While rereading and editing their paper, his face slacked and he gazed up and out of his skylight... He huffed out a heavy breath and rested his forehead on his hand. _I couldn't ignore her if I tried_... He could hear her comical voice with the hidden message beyond her smirk.

Straightening his posture, he skimmed over her answers. Thinking about how she conveyed her points, with passion null of satire only sincerity. He knew another side of her existed, but it's different to witness. Especially following weeks of avoidance or sharp glares. This interaction was a breath of fresh air.

A warmth engulfed him at the possibilities ahead combined with the recent happenings. Confusion, remorse, anxiety, intrigue flooded; leaving him in suspense of what the following day with the girl who's still a bit of enigma could bring.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks, Vanessa for the encouragement. I hope you're home to read this now:P

Make sure you guys check out her story _If We Had Been Together._ You'll love it!

* * *

He stood in the mirror and finger combed his locks. He looked at his reflection bewildered. _Why am I fixing my hair?_

A heavy knock echoed in his room and made the pictures on his wall shake. He opened his door to reveal a spitfire.

"Hey, Helga." He observed her again; she was wearing something different from her usual boyish clothes. Slightly more feminine, while still fitting Helga's persona.

"Arnold." She observed his less messy hair and the absence of his usual 'kilt.' Instead, he wore a simple boring T-shirt and jeans. His good looks still shined through. Helga hated to admit it, but it was a fact.

 _Why is he just standing there?_ "Well," Her jaw clenched as she scowled. "Are you going to stare like a creep or let me in?"

 _Okay, stop being weird._ Arnold shook his head as he moved aside.

For a few minutes, the only thing heard was the rustling of papers. But there was less tension compared to the previous day. "Helga," She flinched at his voice breaking the silence. "Could I ask what you do after school every day? And why you never play baseball with us?"

"You just did." She remarked attitudinally. Still, he seemed to be patiently waiting, a glee of hope in his eyes.

 _I won't tell ..._ Her shoulders slouched. _I know it's silly, they'll find out soon._ Her facial muscles stiffened. _I'm holding on to my dignity for as long as I can._

"It's none of your football headed business." Upon hearing that, he smothered a laugh at her predictable comment. _It's best not to laugh; she won't take that well._ She clicked her pen. "Now can we get this on with this."

"S-Sure..." _I had a feeling she wouldn't tell me, and that's fine. I hope one day she will trust me ..._

Helga flipped over the paper and began to read aloud. "What emotions did you experience throughout the film?" Arnold and Helga stared at each other to decide who will go first. Helga huffed. "I'll start I guess ... since you're too chicken." Arnold rolled his eyes. "Alright, so, I can't just pick one. I felt anger, sadness, c-compassion, even intrigue. A lot of the scenes elicited those emotions all at once. I thought this movie touched on the harsh effects of neglect and poverty. These kids came from broken homes and weren't given the moral guidance most kids from working families receive. So, mainly, I felt angry at the adults and sympathize with these guys. But, I love how they weren't one-dimensional thugs. It showed how everyone is layered and how the environment plays a key role. In spite of their surroundings, Ponyboy proved some have a natural sense of right and wrong. He seemed to use his dreams as a way to escape from his reality, even if it was only for a moment."

She gave Arnold a look over. "Then there's the idea of conformity. Not just conforming to the gang lifestyle, but the culture of high school and being a teenager. For example, when the popular rich girl Cherry tells Ponyboy she won't speak when she sees him in school. You feel how much that hurt her, but she was surrendering to the unwritten rules of her social clique. No matter what, there's always pressure to succumb to what society expects; to blend in with the crowd. But, still, there's always a choice." Helga sighed and shook her head. "A decision to stand alone and decide what you want to do with your life regardless of outside opinions. It takes a lot of courage and a boat load of strength."

Arnold nodded as he continued to type. "I agree, it did bring out a lot of emotions. Mainly, I felt a sense of happiness witnessing a group of guys creating a family even if it was a gang. I think at heart it was a family. None had a proper one, so they became a support system for each other." He paused and his forehead creased. "I also felt incredibly helpless watching this. I wanted to jump through the screen and offer resources, advice, something. I was waiting the entire time to see an adult figure provide some form of intervention. But that never happened. As frustrating as that was, I suppose I appreciate it because life isn't only a happy ending. In the aftermath, I feel less judgmental of kids who've gone down the wrong path. That could have been any of us." He glanced at Helga. "And I think like the characters in the movie, we would be there for each other in spite of our differences. Because even in the midst of darkness, true friendship and love will always prevail."

Helga got lost in emerald and put her eyes elsewhere. _Oh, Arnold._ Her mouth curved dreamily.

* * *

With every question and response, Helga's walls seemed to budge a little; while Arnold's intrigue deepened. Now on the last part, he finished typing and printed out the glossy paper from the day before.

"So," He beamed when he pulled it out of the printer and handed it over to her. "I think we got an A book reaction and-

She took it from him. "Doi."

"Hopefully, an A film reaction." Replied Arnold as he shifted back to face his computer.

"Hopefully?" She stuck up her nose. "You're working with Helga G. Pataki I get A's in my sleep." Her eyes went up and down him. "You should feel grateful about being partnered with me."

Arnold huffed, but the corners of his mouth still turned up. _I'll admit I like working with her more than expected. A lot more._ When he peeked at her, he smirked _. I won't say that, though._ "Sure, Helga."

Helga organized her things. "Okay, well, times up-"

"Hold on," He stood up abruptly with his hands up. "Wait a second. I'll be right back." Helga shrugged and watched him vacate.

Her eyes rounded when he entered with plates. "Did you make this?" He nodded. "For me? Why?"

He shrugged and put her plate in front of her. "I don't know," He scratched the back of his neck. "You seemed so hungry yesterday, so I thought." Arnold trailed off, swallowed and looked away. _I just wanted to, I guess._

 _Stop making it hard to be angry at you. Helga_ looked back and forth between a visibly flushed Arnold and the food. "Oh ... Well, thanks."

"No problem." He released a sigh and watched as she took out a notebook and pen to jot something down while chewing. He observed how her face softened as she continued. "I couldn't help but notice you write a lot. Is that one of your hobbies?"

 _A hobby passes the time; it doesn't fill most of it._ "More than a hobby Arnoldo."

"Oh, so it's your passion," Helga blank stared. "What is it about writing that you like so much?"

In a blink of an eye, she went from impassive to exasperated. "Criminy, what is this an interrogation?!"

Arnold sighed. _Bad idea_. _If she wants to open up, she'll do it on her own. I won't push her._ "Sorry, I was only curious. It's not a big deal. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He shifted and began to eat his food.

Helga put her pen down and cracked her knuckles while staring out of his skylight. Her hands reached towards the food but froze. _I suppose it wouldn't kill me to answer his question. He did reveal some personal stuff himself. And he went through the trouble of fixing this. And I'd like to finish eating. I'm freaking' starving!_

She drummed her fingers on the desk. Her eyes darted from left to right. "Writing is a way of fleshing out everything's that's going on inside me." Arnold turned to her intently. "Because you know there are many things I-I have a hard time verbalizing." She paused and frowned more thoughtful way. "The majority of the time, I don't have anyone I trust around who can offer an ear. So I use writing to vent or else I'll end up biting everyone's heads off. I've grown attached to it because along the way; I've gained a better understanding of me." She tapped her pen against his desk. "In a strange way, writing it keeps me from believing everything I hear, see and read. Keeps me a little skeptical and questioning. In some way, it keeps me sane and forces me to become more trusting of my instincts." Helga bit her tongue.

She reached to grip the food and took a few short bites.

 _Wow, impressive. I wasn't expecting her to answer, especially not in such details._ "I wish I had something so specific I felt that passionate about." Helga refused to look at him, but she could hear and not see that he was smiling. _She seems open; maybe I can't ask something else._ "Is that what you want to do with your life?"

Upon swallowing, she then took a second to ponder. "Maybe.." There was laughter in her voice. "That is if the hail ruler of the world is filled." He chuckled at that, and she flicked him a smirk."Don't know if I'll pick it as a career. I do know it'll always be something I'll want to do with my spare time. It just comes naturally." She shrugged once making eye contact. He was smiling in an appealing kind way he does when he's happy or impressed. She didn't know how he managed to get her to open up so much. "Yeah." Her eyebrows raised as she stood up. "We're done here. Better get two A's or." She pushed a tight fist near his face.

An unfrazzled Arnold's smile didn't falter. "Don't worry; I'm sure we will." She opened his door about to leave. "Hey, um," He rubbed his arm when Helga turned with an air of indifference. "I couldn't help, but notice you've been like..." He scratched his head. "Talking to me."

Her eyebrows moved together. _The heck is this dude trying to say?_ "Uh, duh, hair boy, I have to."

Arnold looked at her skeptically. "Yeah, but, you've talked to me about more than school stuff. Like just a minute ago." He paused, looking at his feet as he shuffled them. "And well, I was hoping that meant you'd forgiven me for what happened?"

 _Yes._ Helga folded her arms. "No." _You liar._ She stared him down, and he looked hurt. "If you explain to me why you acted like a pompous jerk." She beheld him with smugness. "I just might."

"Oh, well, okay." _That seems fair._ He sighed. "Right before you walked in Lila told me she was breaking up with me to date Stinky."

Helga waited for more, but nerves seem to be getting the best of him. "I figured it was something like that. Everyone kind of knew she had a thing for Stinky." He shrugged his eyes everywhere, but on her. "It's not the first time the girl dropped you for another guy if I remember right?" She cringed at her words. "But I'm sure that wasn't easy to deal with."

Arnold stepped back and sat down on his couch. His mouth opened, eyes softened, but remained thoughtful. "I was mad 'cause I put my all into making things right and at the end, it felt like it was all for nothing." His eyes met hers and he held contact for a moment. "Still, I shouldn't have taken it out on you. You had nothing to do with my relationship with Lila. Like I said before when I heard your voice all I could remember were the times you made fun of me. But," He shook his head. "You didn't even laugh at me when she told me she didn't like me back in the fourth grade." There was a long silence. "To be honest, I got over the break up relatively quickly. I don't even hold any grudges. What I've had a hard time with is the fact that I hurt you and we spent all this time hardly speaking."

Helga's eyes bugged. "Wait a second; you are trying to convince me that you've been more upset about Helga G. Pataki ignoring you? Then, the girl you chased for years breaking things off?"

For second, he appeared as stunned as she did. _Is that what I'm saying?_ There was a rather long pause. "Yeah," He said slowly. "I suppose that's what I'm saying." His gaze is lifted as he continued to reflect. "I-I've known you my whole life. And even if we haven't always seen eye to eye we've been through a lot together and shared some good times." His eyes dropped. "I've always been hopeful that one day you and I could become close. It seemed like to me we started to last year, but then for some reason, you stopped and held me at a distance."

Helga slowly shook her head. _That reason is adorned in red, green and freckles_.

"I guess that's part of the reason I got so pissed at you. Some bitterness slipped out after trying to be your friend and it never happened." He breathed in and out. "I shouldn't have reacted that way, and I'm sorry."

Helga studied him trying to decipher his expression. _I guess once again Senorita Heyerdahl's right._

"That day I was honestly trying to find out what was wrong, in my way." She sucked her teeth and sighed. Her eyes shut and kept them closed as she spoke. "And I-I guess it's cool that you told me, what was bugging you. I can understand how you must have felt. I know what it's like to have your heart smashed, so you blow up on the first person you see. And who better to blow up on then the girl that tortured you since urban tots. I guess," She bit at her nails momentarily. "I'll accept your apology." Helga opened her eyes.

Viewing his signature smile, wow, she felt tremors in her heart. And could no longer ignore or wrestle with her feelings. _Uh_... "Okay, gotta run."

Arnold squinted. _Is she nervous? Why?_ "So does that mean you and I can be friends or are we at least cool, I mean," He paused, frowning his wheels spinning. "I'd like to be an ear if you'd let me."

 _You're killing me Arnold._ She shook off the swoon that was rising. "We'll see. It takes a lot to get into those rankings. Many never make it. Ask Phoebe." She smirked, and her voice reflected humor. "You can't just slide on in without earning your spot, hair boy. And feeding me isn't going to cut it. But..." She smiled a little. "You're no longer on my shit list."

 _Okay. Wait, what?_ "You have a shit list?"

 _Doesn't everyone?_ Helga's eyebrows raised. "Did you just swear?!" A short, loud bark of laughter poured out of her. "Oh, my!" She paused and guffawed. "Only you could make a profane word sound..." She batted her eyelashes dramatically. "Delicate."

He laughed more in a silent way and nodded. "Okay, Helga," He smirked. "It's not that shocking or funny."

"Yeah, it is. It is."

He regarded her as she continued giggling and collecting her items. He was taken aback by her sudden girlish sounding giggling. _See I like when it's like this between us even if she is teasing me a little._ "Do you think I could walk you home?"

 _Er, this was all overwhelming enough._ "Nah," She pulled her bag up on her shoulder. "I've had my proper dosage of buttinski for the day." She gave him a playful salute and grabbed her plate. "I'll put this up before I go, see ya football head."

"Bye, Helga."

Helga frowned momentarily at the sound of her name on his lips. There was something hidden in his voice she couldn't figure out. But Helga made a choice to clear her mind as she resumed her travels on home, not thinking too deeply but enjoying her carefree mood.

Back at sunset arms, Arnold exhaled, while replaying the happenings. He gazed outside and flashed some teeth. _Well, that's a start._


	8. Chapter 8

"Stop the press!" An arm slung across, stopping his best friend. "You cooked for Helga G. Pataki?"

Arnold shrugged with an uneven smile. _Why did I tell him that?_

"The girl made you, her personal victim for all those years. And you cooked for her?" Stated Gerald in disbelief.

Arnold held in a laugh. _Good thing I never told him everything I did when she got amnesia._

"Y-Yeah," His cheeks tainted crimson.

"Why?" Gerald's face took on a more serious cast. "I know you've felt guilty about-"

"No, it's not that. It's..." Arnold stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I don't think she always gets enough to eat, for lunch at least."

Gerald rolled his head to one side. "And how would you know that?"

"Remember those times she came to school without food? And had to trade stuff with Harold?"

Gerald's lips cemented. "Hmmm..." And he shook one of his hands. "Vaguely."

 _Hmm,_ Arnold stroked his chin. _People don't notice when she's vulnerable._ "Well, I remember. And I-I just felt like doing it; it's not a big deal." Guilt rumbled. _I wish I had done more for her then..._

Gerald's curious and baffled stare bored into him. "I hope she isn't taking advantage of you."

Arnold brows knitted. "She's not."

"Ok, I'm only looking out for you. You seem to know the girl better than me." He shrugged off bizarre thoughts. "Aye you almost made me forget. I signed us up to be stagehands."

"Oh. What for?"

Gerald placed an arm around him. "Because that new girl dance team will have rehearsals in the auditorium for some show. And we're going there to see it first." His eyebrows waggled. "At least for a few days."

 _That's what's making him so excited._ "Why is that such a big deal?"

Gerald huffed. "Come on, I know you're Arnold, but you're still a guy." That earned him a frown. _Hey, what's that suppose to mean?_ "I think this group calls themselves the starlets or something. And according to my man fuzzy slippers, these are some of the hottest girls in school." He poked the blond teen in the shoulder. "Maybe you can find miss right in there, who knows."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not interested in dating."

"Hey, don't let Lila turn you cold." He rested a hand on Arnold's shoulder. "I'm not trying to hurt your feelings, but face it the girl never truly had those feelings. I think because you kept asking her out, she finally gave in. Since you two are good-natured types, she decided to give you a chance. You two together were like freaky siblings; you know the ones that get along with each other. I don't even think I ever saw you kiss. Strange man." He shivered at the end.

 _Hmm, he's right, we didn't kiss much. I didn't even try often. It didn't seem like Lila wanted that. Not from me._ He sighed. _Sometimes I'm so oblivious when it comes to girls..._

"Hey, that doesn't mean it'll be like that with some other girl, is what I'm trying to say, Arnold."

 _That's true. But that doesn't mean I'm going to get excited over this._ "I'm not turning cold. I'm just not getting all excited. I don't care how hot they are." Gerald made a strange face. "What now?"

Gerald broke down and guffawed. "You can even make the word hot sound corny."

Arnold grinned lopsidedly. _First Helga now Gerald with this._ He poked Gerald. "Done laughing?" He quieted down and nodded "So, when do we start?"

"Tomorrow. After class. See you then?" He asked as he turned to walk away.

Arnold shrugged. "Sure, why not."

* * *

The following day, Helga sat in the locker room after changing. Being early and alone, she was able to slip into an introspective mood. As a result, she wrote famous quotes and affirmations into her diary.

 ** _To err is human, to forgive is divine_** **. Arnold** _might be the kindness boy on the planet, but he's still human and can make mistakes like you._ As she stepped in front of the mirror, with notepad in hand and then wrote something else. **_Courage is not the absence of fear; it is the presence of fear yet the will to continue._** _I like that._ At the feeling of some contentment and warmth, a genuine smile spread across her face. Now in the hallway, an annoying feeling of hot breath hit her neck along with the sound of wheezing. Her shoulders had slouched before a fist flung back to knock off glasses. At a groan and thud, she shook her head and resumed her walk. _Some things never change._

* * *

Arnold entered the auditorium and immediately given instructions. He climbed a ladder to complete a task. His gaze fell to the stage beneath just as a girl appeared.

She wore a tank top, black yoga pants, and ballet shoes. Arnold never made a habit of checking out girls, but he had to admire this figure. An elegant figure, lean with delicate curves. He took in her hair, blonde; all brushed into a single French braid.

The girl turned so he could see her profile. _Wow, she's, wait,_ His brain fried when he saw her straight on. "Helga?!" He yelped.

Electric blue eyes burned like fire at the sight of him. _Crap, what's he doing here?_ "Arnold?!"

 _What's she doing here? Wait... Helga's on the dance team?!_

Gerald jogged over. "Arnold what's wrong with you?" He squinted. "Are you blushing?" Taking a quick look in the direction Arnold was staring and spotted Helga. Without any subtlety, he raked in her appearance. "Damn Pataki."

 _Ugh! Criminy! My life is over! Tall hair boy will tell everyone!_ She sucked her teeth and stomped ran off. Gerald chuckled and put an elbow into Arnold's side once he was down on floor level. "Some plot twist huh? Who knew ol' hell dog had a body like that under those baggy clothes."

 _Hell dog? Really?_ Arnold climbed down, immediately folded his arms. "Hey, don't call her that!"

Gerald held up his hands in defense. "What? Hell dog?" Arnold looked aggravated. "Calm down." He started laughing. "After seeing her now ... that term ... no longer applies." He studied his body language. "Sorry, I didn't mean to piss you off."

Arnold's head dropped. _What's going on with me? I've never liked the guys calling her that, but it's never made me this furious._

Gerald snickered. "She did look good compared to typically, though."

"Yeah .." He shut his eyes. "I mean no ... I didn't even notice."

Gerald shook his head with half-hearted reproach. "Mmm mmm mmm. You're a filthy liar Arnold. You almost fall off that ladder. And it's okay; now I have evidence that you belong to the male species."

His eyes sunk to the floor as he focused on the full situation. _So, that explains why Helga couldn't work on our assignment directly after school._ "Hey, did you or fuzzy slippers know she was on the team?"

"He didn't tell me any names; he only said they're the best looking in the school, and I agree." Seeing the strange face, Arnold offered, he shook his head. "Hey, don't even think it. I'm not into Pataki. But, I do know a looker when I see one."

Arnold rubbed the back of his neck. _He's not_ _lying_. His hands covered his face. _Wait, no! What am I saying?_ _She's ... Helga!_

One of the dance instructors walked up to Arnold and Gerald in a mildly stern matter. "Excuse me young men, but unless you have some responsibilities here, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Oh, sorry, we're here to work." Arnold nodded politely. "We'll get back to that now." He caught a glimpse of Helga as she reentered along with others.

Gerald with his mouth nearly hung open was staring at the group of girls. "There are so many different flavors." He mumbled.

Arnold tugged his arm. "Gerald c'mon."

* * *

Once practice began, Helga waiting for the music cue. Her body prickled with anxiety. _Pretend it's just you here, and Arnold isn't watching._

Her eyes stayed on her instructors or the floor. To not risk getting a glimpse of the guys especially Arnold. She switched off her worries as much as could and escaped into motion.

Arnold working could see everything. He spotted Lila, but she's not who kept his attention. Instead, his eyes naturally followed a blonde who was graceful and athletic. He caught the sight of the soft twinkle in her eye and a gentle smile on her lips. _I didn't know she could be like this ..._

Then it hit him. _Helga Pataki is a girl_. He smacked his face. _Of course, she's a girl, but_... _She's more than the out of my way football head, ole Betsy five Avengers persona. Duh, I always knew that, but now I can clearly see..._ His eyes went back to follow her figure as she did several spins in a row. _She's a girl-girl and an attractive one at that._ He grasped hold of his forehead. _I can't believe this._

Finally, the long, tiresome rehearsal was over. Helga held back by Mrs. Johnson, who gave her some critics and compliments. That ended and Helga started to leave, but a mellow tenor voice called her.

"Hey, Helga."

Helga scowled once she faced him. "W-What do you want?"

"Um, I didn't know you were a part of this..." His eyes searched the stage. "Gerald told me you all are called the starlets?"

 _Just spit it out football head!_ "You wanna make something of it?" She crossed her arms.

His eyes opened wider. "No. I-I uh," He swallowed. "You look good," _Ah, brilliant Arnold._ He cringed. "I mean you're looking nice," _That's not any better._ His entire face flushed. "You're dancing abilities is what I'm referring to." He settled on that and bit his lip. _What in the world is wrong with me?_

Helga successfully masked a laugh. _He's turning into a bumbling idiot_.

He gathered his thoughts, thinking of something to rid of the air of discomfiture. A _sk about the dancing._ "Have you taken lessons before?"

 _Crap._ "No! Why would you ask that?"

 _Okay?_ He was taken aback by her irritable response. But, out of the blue, the picture Sid captured years ago popped into his mind. It was weird because he'd forgotten all about that. _Oh,_ His mind began to race with theories even about some beyond just dancing. _I think I get it._ "I asked because you're good, I'd say you're the best dancer out there. Why would you keep this a secret? Like when I asked about what you do after school. You could have told me."

She glared for a beat, but gradually lightened up. "I thought you'd laugh or believe that it was weird."

Arnold's eyebrows connect. "Well, I'll admit, I'm surprised." _Shocked is more like it._ "Only because I've never seen you do stuff like this." His eyebrows furrowed. "Why would you think I'd laugh?"

She stepped into him and jabbed at his temple a few times. "Think about it hair boy. Helga G. Pataki, the hell raiser herself, twirling like some pretty princess." She stared at her hands and sighed softly. "No one will take me seriously after seeing me in these getups. I know Harold and Sid would get a kick out of that."

 _No Sid would probably be too busy ogling._ "I'm not confident in the others. But," He looked a little offended. "Helga, you should know I'm not the type of person who would ever laugh at you. Especially not over something like this."

Helga rubbed her arm. "W-Well, I-I," _He's right._ In spite of her better judgment, she blurted out. "I never thought you were the type who'd yell at me for no reason either, but you did!"

He explosively groaned. _She said she accepted my apology._ "Helga, I already explained-"

A hand raised to stop him. "Yeah, I know and," She sighed. "I'm over it; my bad for bringing it up." Her tone softened. Arnold stared at her for a long moment as if he was waiting for a follow-up or a sarcastic comment. When she didn't say anything else, he smiled at her sincerity. She looked down, cracked her knuckles and grabbed hold of her braid, fidgeting with it. "You think I'm that good?"

His features softened by the seconds _. Better than good._ "Yes, I do," He patted Helga's shoulder with a look of warmth. "You shouldn't hide something like that from people. I bet everyone will think you're good too. But," He gaped down, thinking about what she said.

 _Would people laugh or poke fun? I don't think our friends will._

He saw the pleading glimmer in her eyes. _Obviously, she's more than a little scared. If she wants to keep it to herself,_ A huge part of him wanted to start lecturing about not allowing the opinions of others to worry her or control her. Something stopped him. _It's her choice_ _and I should_... His mouth curved into a semi-excited grin. _Be a good friend to her._ "If you want me to keep this a secret until your great début, I will. I'll tell Gerald to keep it under his hat too."

 _He's so, .amazing._ "Well, uh, g thanks..." She sighed with a smile, and his look of happiness didn't falter. Especially in response to something rarely ever directly at him. Without it being a smirk or having a hint of wickedness. His eyes shifted into half-lids. _She's ..._

"Helga?" A soft voice called. And this girl looked back and forth at the two curiously. "Oh, hello, Arnold."

Arnold dulled a little. "Hi, Lila."

She turned back to the blond and motioned towards the exit. "Helga, we need to hurry along because Kayla's mother will measure us for our costumes."

"Arnold, it was ever so kind of you and Gerald to start on the decorating, see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Lila. It's not a bother." He paused, apparently watching them walk away. "See you, Helga."

Helga halted by the difference in his tone when he said her name. She received a raised eyebrow and a grin from Lila. _What's her deal?_ Her cheeks flushed. "Whatever Arnoldo." At the feeling of discomfort, she tried to shoot him a scowl over her shoulder. Even she knew it was unconvincing if the warm energy from him was any indication.

While Arnold still stood and stared in the direction, the girls headed. He jumped when he felt hands on his shoulders. "Looks like someone is already on his way back into the dating game."

Arnold's eyes stretched wide, but then he spun around deadpanned. "Wrong."

Gerald looked equally smug and shocked at the same time. "Uh-huh." He followed Arnold's gaze. "Then what was with the dancing eyes?"

"I don't know what you're referring to." He tried to ignore the bright smirk from his friend. "Oh, you can't tell anyone Helga's on the team."

Gerald shrugged. "Why not?"

 _Uh, I don't think it's right to tell him everything._ He blinked a few times quickly. "She doesn't want anyone to know. So don't say anything."

Arnold's impatient tone got a raised brow. "I won't tell a soul. Now admit it," He grinned. "I got us the best job. We get to watch them dance, get snacks." He chuckled. "And you get to work on your game with your girl."

Arnold groaned. _Okay, I'm getting tired of this._ "Gerald, Lila is not my girlfriend. I'm over her. She's going out with Stinky, remember?"

"I wasn't referring to..." Gerald trailed off and rolled his eyes. "Never mind. Stopping killing the vibe." His faintly dreamy expression resumed and took a sip of his soda. "Ahhh, yep, this is the life."

* * *

Thank you, everyone, for the kind reviews:P


	9. Chapter 9

Virtual hugs to everyone who's been following, reading, reviewing. It means a lot, thanks:P

* * *

"Okay, get in your pairs."

On the stage floor, Helga scooted over to a brunette. Each duo took their turn.

"Kayla and Helga."

Arnold squatted down in the back of the stage. His eyes always followed her. When Helga gets in her zone, she brings a sense of urgency, unstoppable passion, and emotion. And that's what made her shine.

She rested against her partner's shoulder watching the last pair finish. "Wonderful job ladies, see you next time."

Helga watched everyone vacate. Her hands on her hips, she made sure she's alone. With everything fresh, she ran through the routine, pushing through exhaustion.

In the hallway, the two best friends head outdoors. "Who'd thought Pataki could do a girly thing."

"Well, she is a girl."

"Yeah, sometimes I forget..." Joked Gerald. "It's not hard to notice now." He nudged Arnold's ribs. "Hey, uh, you got a thing for Kayla?"

 _Wasn't expecting that._ Arnold's eyebrows furrowed. "No, what makes you think that?"

"You were eyeing her while she and Pataki were dancing ... Or least it looked like it. It's okay; she's like your type."

"I don't think I have a type." He shrugged. "I don't feel anything for her."

"You were giving someone that lovesick look."

 _Was I?_ His cheeks turned red. "No, I was just watching."

Gerald seemed unconvinced but shrugged. "Yeah, alright, if you say so. Anyway, wanna stop by the arcade?"

"Can't. Chores..."

"Man you always have a ton of chores."

Arnold shrugged. "Eh. I'm used to it."

When Gerald opened the door, Arnold got a whiff of the cold air; he realized an item of clothing was missing. "Shoot." Gerald inquisitively regarded him. "I forgot something you go on." He jetted back to the auditorium.

As he entered the back way to the stage and he saw movement. He didn't expect anyone to be still in there. And at a closer inspection, he realized that figure belonged to a Pataki.

He was unsure of what to do, whether to stay or grab his jacket and retreat. But, the view held him hostage. _Hmm_ , _she's even better than before. Does she hold back?_

Helga lost in her ministrations, didn't notice his presence. When she finished, she turned to her right. There he stood. Her eyes widened, "Arnold?" a hand pressed to her upper chest.

Arnold shakily smiled. "Sorry Helga, I didn't mean to startle you or interrupt." He picked up his jacket. "I forgot this." He backed up. "Well, um, I'll see you tomorrow."

Her eyes darted wildly. _That wasn't awkward._ She dabbed her damp skin and stretched her arms. _I should get going myself. Wouldn't want to get trapped in here._

He started his journey, but paused and jolted back. Because of his swift movements, he crashed right into Helga. "Criminy football head!" Miffed Helga. "Where's the fire?!"

Arnold reached down to help her up, but she pushed up on her own. _Why does this always happen?_ "Sorry." cheeks flushed a bright red. "I was trying to catch you." He rubbed his arm. "Do you mind if I walk you home?"

Now on her feet, she dusted off. At the sight of his kind, shy eyes, her agitation melted. "I have to get changed." She motioned towards the girl's locker room.

He propped up against the wall. "I'll wait."

 _Arnold, always the gentleman._ Indifference in her expression, she shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat."

* * *

When she came out, he observed her clothes. She wore a large size green day tee-shirt, faded blue jeans and her usual beanie. It was glaringly obvious Helga could pull off two different styles. In her dance uniform she's graceful, soft, feminine, but with an athletic edge. Now back in her regular clothes, she carried herself like a true tomboy you wouldn't want to mess with, but there is a hint of grace in her step.

A grunt snapped him out of his thoughts. "Are you done gawking?"

At the sight of an impatient Helga, he swallowed and shook his head. "Right," He motioned to the door. "We should get going."

"We would've been gone if it wasn't for your oblong shenanigans." She brushed past him.

He took a second to read a text. Lifting his gaze, he saw a glimpse of a blonde braid swaying out of the door. "Hey, wait for me!"

As she walked, Helga blew a bubble that accidentally sprayed over her face. With a snort, she pulled it off, her cheeks a bright pink. But Arnold only grinned and didn't tease her.

A minute later, she peeked over and met his eyes. "Alright bucko, if you keep staring at me, your teeth are gonna end up on the ground." She put her fist down. _Force of habit._ "What's your problem?"

He looked ahead. "Nothing ... well actually." _How do I put this?_ "I'm still getting used to this."

Due to his tone, Helga knew what he was referring to. Her eyebrows knitted. "Big deal. Why is that pill so hard to swallow?"

"Because you're Helga G. Pataki." He humorously replied.

She stopped walking and slowly turned to him. She didn't look happy. "Oh, so what you think I'm not girl enough to be on the team?"

Arnold's eye's lit up. _I need to work on how I say things._ "No, not at all. It's more than you on the team." He collected his thoughts. "Ever since that assignment you've revealed this other side to you. And I guess, I like that you're finally bringing out more of yourself. I like the fact that you can still be the tough girl I've always known at the same time. I'm still trying to wrap my brain around this." He shook his head. "Sorry for being weird about it."

Helga had no retort. "Oh." She rubbed her arm and began to move again.

Eventually, the two fell into their usual banter and almost failed to notice the brownstone coming into their view. Helga turned to Arnold. "Home at last," She said conveying over top joyfulness. Sprinting to the door and peeked over shoulder at him. "Oh, what a blessing," Using pitch-perfect sarcasm.

"Helga." She held the door half open and peered at Arnold. "I wanted to say ..." His eyebrows furrowed thinking about what he witnessed when he went back to get his jacket. "Whatever your doubts are. Don't hold yourself back or dim your light. You do stand out, in the best way. I think. So don't be afraid to be the amazing dancer you are."

"Yeah, I am the amazing aren't I?" _Full of yourself much._ She hit her forehead softly and tried her hardest to stay grounded. "But. Uh. Thanks.. Nice of you to say." She gulped when he beamed wider. "And thanks for the walk too."

"You're welcome." He took steps back, "See you in school."

In her house now, she rolled her eyes. _Ugh, why does he have to make me fall in love all over again?_

She entered her closet. At the sight of her stacked volumes of old books full of poems about you know who, she moaned. _No way am I turning into that girl again._

* * *

The next day, Arnold had to hurry up and leave school to help out at home. He tried to catch Helga before she headed for the auditorium, but couldn't.

"Hey, Phoebe."

"Hello Arnold, how can I help you?"

"I came to tell you about our plans for Halloween tonight. Instead of going to Rhonda's party where everyone isn't invited. Gerald and I wanted everyone to meet up after dinnertime at Mighty Pete. Everyone's planning on dressing up and going over to an outdoor haunted house."

"Sounds like fun, I'd love to take part."

"Great," He smiled. "Could you tell Helga too? I didn't get a chance to."

Phoebe smiled, nodded and agreed before she took off.

Helga drifted off into the other side of her closet. She sat down on the seat of the small pink drum set Dr. Bliss gifted on her thirteen birthday. Upon her dance instructors hearing of this occasional hobby. They suggested that she use it to help with her ongoing growth in rhythm and confidence. Since Bob wasn't home, she took several minutes to play carefully. When her arms ached from her movements and put down the sticks then stretched out on her bed.

* * *

Buzz, buzz

Her phone vibrated, and she answered. "Sup Pheebs?"

"Hi Helga, I called to see if you were interested in the Halloween festivities for tonight?"

Helga snarled. "What festivities? Isn't that crap for little kids. We're teenagers now not babies."

Phoebe giggled. "Arnold suggested we all dress up. We'll go to a haunted house later. I know you love that kind of thing and Arnold invited you."

"He would suggest something dorky like that." She jokingly snarked. "I don't have a costume."

"Yes, you do."

Phoebe and Helga made it to mighty Pete, later than all the other guys. Two costumes stood out to her Arnold dressed like Captain Jack Sparrow and Curly as the Joker. The whole group was there except for Stinky, Lila, Rhonda and few others. At the sighting the girl's arrival, everyone stopped talking.

"Helga's dressed up like some kind sissy cat!"

"Yeah I'm a cat. It's a freaking Halloween. You wanna make something of it baboon."

"Ahaha! Helga's a little wimpy cat. Ahaha!"

Her facial muscles and fists tightened. "Don't let the costume fool you!" She quirked a brow. "I ain't scared of none of you." A sensation went through her and placed a palm on her chest. _That felt good_.

After jumping out of her little world, she caught Arnold looking at her; his eyes lit up. Quickly he smiled with something behind his gaze. Like he knew a secret no one else did. Helga shot him a glare, but he was unfazed. "I like it. Looks good." Then he turned his attention to Harold who was still chortling. "Harold I bet the sight of Helga's costume brings fond memories of that kitten cupcake, doesn't it?"

Harold immediately stopped laughing, and his bottom lip hung out. "Whatever let's just stop standing around and have some fun."

 _What just happened here._ Helga blinked and felt her arm pulled. "Come on Helga." Said Phoebe who motioned to the other ahead.

After partaking in some common Halloween traditions. Arnold and the whole gang are now at a large outdoor haunted house. One both teens and adults alike rave about. Now they were old enough to all get permission to go.

Helga rubbed her hands together as they stood in the entrance. A darkened mischievous look in her eyes. "I say we split up."

That caught Arnold's attention. "Why, I think it'll be more fun if we stick together as a group. Like we did when we spent half the night in that cemetery. Together we'll be able to keep our eyes on certain somebodies. Helga. Curly. Who pretended to be the ghost bride."

Curly cackled like a lunatic and everyone took a second to send him a wary glance. After that was over, Helga scowled at Sid and Harold. "I'd rather not." She gestured to Harold and Sid. "They're the reason we got chased out of the neighborhood by a flock of irate first graders!"

"But, Helga-"

"No. You do what you want. I'm going to explore on my own. Nothing will go wrong if I go by myself. I'm not scared of anything! And if the rest of you aren't chickens either you will follow my lead! We'll meet back up eventually."

Harold growled and lifted his pirate sword. "I'm not scared either Madam fortress Mommy!" Harold shouted and stomped on.

"Yeah me neither." Came out the mouth of a trembling Sid.

"I say we split up!" Yelled Curly out of nowhere and then ran off shrieking.

Gerald put his arm around. "It'll be all good." He patted his back before going off himself. Arnold puffed but started in his direction.

* * *

After having some fun. He climbed out of a gate that led to a large forest preserve due to hearing a steady rhythmic drum.

Everything suddenly became more quiet, eerily. All Arnold could hear were the rustling of leaves and the chirping of birds.

Meanwhile, Helga was doing her exploring. _Eek! Rats!_ Helga began to step back in the opposite direction.

Arnold rubbed his arm trying to find his way back. He heard a drumming noise that made him jump to face the opposite direction. When backing away, he bumped into something or maybe someone.

"AH!"

He heard a groan. "You. I could spot that head shape anywhere."

"Helga is that you?"

"No, it's the boogeyman. Of course, it's me."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Well, what are you doing here?"

"I got lost."

"Criminy so did I and it's your fault!"

"How it is my fault, it was your idea to split up!"

"It was your birdbrain idea to invite us all out here. Now we're going to die! Something in this rat infested dump is going to take us out, one by one! Any minute now. And it's your fault, Arnold!"

Arnold gripped her shoulders. "Shhh!" He listened for noise. "Calm down."

Helga pushed away. "Why are you shushing me? Is there some army of loons on the loose you haven't told me about?"

He sighed. "No Helga. There's no reason to get all hysterical. Have you seen or hear any of the others?"

"No, doi, if I did I wouldn't still be out here now would I?"

Arnold ignored Helga's quip. "Okay, well it's good we found each other because now we can put our heads together to find our way out."

Helga was about to respond but distracted by the sound of drumming.

"What the heck is that? You think i-it's a part of the haunted house?"

"I don't know, let's try to find our way back to the others." He grabbed her hand and ran in what seemed to be the opposite direction of the drumming.

Unfortunately, the mysterious figure raced forward.

"AHHHHH." Helga and Arnold both shrieked. Helga jumped up high and landed in Arnold's arms.

 _We are going to die!_ Stiff, stiff. _Gosh_ , _he always smells good._

Arnold chuckled inwardly _. Funny how so-called toughest are always the most dramatic when something scary happens._

Arnold took long strides back when suddenly a flashlight revealed a devilishly wide grin. "Boo! Happy Halloween!" maniacal laughter followed and echoed.

"Curly?!" Shouted both blondes.

The flashlight hit his face entirely. "Yep. I found this old drum. Cool, huh?"

"Argh!" She jumped out of Arnold's grasp. "I'll kill you!" Her fists at her sides and she stomped after the evil laughing Curly.

His hands hold her back, accompanied by the sound of amusement. "Hold on Helga; you have to admit that was pretty funny."

Helga snorted. "Twisted little freak." She scowled and spotted the flickering of his light. "Follow that flashlight so that we can get back to the land of the living."

"What are you still scared?" Helga couldn't see him clearly, but based on his voice; she knew a smug grin was on his face, and he was teasing her. He wrapped his hand around hers. "Don't worry you're in good hands." His eyebrows furrowed. _Where did that come from?_

Her face was suddenly heated. _Thank God it's pitch black._ "I don't want the reports to read; the great Helga G. Pataki spent her last days with a gang of dolts."

Helga froze at a squeeze to her hand.

He chuckled and paused completely oblivious to the effect he had on this former it girl. "Whatever you say, Helga. Whatever you say." He released her hand as they made their way back to the entrance. "It's getting late. Want me to walk you home?"

* * *

At the top of her stoop, her eyes moved to give him a once-over. _Even in that ridiculous get-up, he's still remarkable._

Arnold leaned onto the railing. _Just ask._ "Hey Helga, would you like to hang out sometime? Like outside of school?" He swallowed at her unreadable expression. "I have some movies that might interest you. Or video games if you're into that."

 _Video games? Great. Always one of the guys._ Her blank face switched into a partial smile. _What the heck._ "I guess." she shrugged. "After all," Her mouth slowly curled up more. "That's what friends do, together ... they hang out."

 _Did she just call me her friend? His_ mouth spread a mile wide. "You said we're friends." He answered due to the question mark on her face.

She sighed. _This guy._ "What did that make your football headed day? Are you going to go skipping and shouting into the streets? Yeah, I said it." She rolled her eyes more playfully. "Now run along you cornball." In a flash, she disappeared inside.

Arnold squinted momentarily. "Make my football headed day?" He laughed and then his eyebrows furrowed. "Well..." With his hands in his pockets, he turned to scurry on home. He half-smiled. "It kinda did."


	10. Chapter 10

On a rare warm day in early November, the usual suspects congregated at Gerald Field after school.

Arnold's eyes skimmed across the group of his peers and stopped on a blonde in pink. Huh? Helga? "Helga, what are you doing here?"

She, rolled her eyes while holding up her glove. I needed a distraction, okay... "What does it look like I'm doing?" She jumped in front of Sid and caught the ball and threw it back at Harold. "Now quit all this mindless chatter and interrogations." Her eyes stopped at Arnold for a second, her brow quirked. "And let's play."

"You can't just elbow your way into the game Helga."

Her eyes set on Iggy who looked bored and then back to Harold. First, they're begging me to play, now this. Boys are so stupid. "The hell if I can't." She circled them to look at each person. "Who's gonna stop me?" She raised her arms in a questioning pose.

At the end of the game, everyone scattered. "It feels like a long time since you've played." She flinched at the sound of Arnold's voice so close.

She stepped back with arms folded. "Yeah, I know and the sad thing is I can still outplay half those nerds."

Arnold frowned at first and then laughed. "I guess that is somewhat true." He pressed his lips together and looked her over. "Hey, you want to come by the boarding house, and I don't know ... hang out?"

Helga rubbed her arm. This is harder than I thought... Her hands dropped to her sides. "I don't know.."

His posture slightly slacked, but his smile didn't falter. "No pressure you don't have to if you don't want to. It's okay."

"No ... no." She didn't want him to get the wrong impression, but she didn't think she could handle being alone with him. "It's not that I don't want to its ..."

"What?" He asked after nothing but silence. He shrugged. "You can tell me."

I'm in love with you, you moron! "Nothing, I have to get home, okay? Bye." Her tone was a little harsh and dismissive she shook her head and slowly walked off.

"Um." Did I do something wrong? He looked confused and disappointed but didn't question her. Sometimes I don't get her. He sighed. "Okay. Bye, Helga." He turned on his heels to go his way.

* * *

The next morning, Helga paced a little in her bedroom and stopped at her bulletin board. Tomorrow is it. She stared at the calendar date circled and starred it.

Helga leaned against the railing of their stairwell and looked at Bob in his favorite chair. It won't hurt to ask. Her expression lightened as she came into his view. "Dad, I wanted to ask if you could come to the school tomorrow. You see-"

Bob glimpsed Helga at his side. "Pipe down Olga, I'm trying to watch the game." His eyes glued to the TV. "Ugh, you idiot! You fool!" He flung his fists in the air, yelling at the players on the screen. After a few seconds, he seemed to notice Helga's presence and without turning to look at her, he mumbled. "Look, I missed it when it was on TV live. Now this is the only time I get to watch this recording. Whatever it is Olga tell me about it later."

You mean when you're passed out after stuffing your face. "Yeah, sure thing dad." She sighed and strolled up the stairs. "Mom," She knocked on her door and entered gingerly. "Mom, can I talk to you about something?"

Miriam moaned out. "Helga sweetie, I'm not feeling well, whatever the problem is, speak to your father."

"But mom..."

Miriam fell back to sleep with her mouth hung open. She sighed and exited. On her heels, she paced back and forth from her closet to her bed. As the minutes sped on her anxiety level shot through the roof.

Not being able to reach Phoebe, she took a quick look at her reflection. Her dark circles from a lack of sleep. Criminy, I need to get out. She grabbed her sweater and raced down the stairs and out the door.

She walked and paced. What's wrong with me? Oh yeah, tomorrow I'll be center stage like a porcelain doll ... Shit Helga, I thought you'd gotten over this.

Hot tears pulled out of eyes. Why am I crying? Pataki's don't do this. Stop being weak Helga! She wiped her tears, the result of weeks of holding in emotions except for minor confessions to Phoebe and Arnold.

* * *

Her head down and her fist pumped in the air as she walked. Because of her swift motions, she went around a corner and collided roughly with someone. "Helga..." Oh no. Please be okay. "Say something, Helga." She hit the back of her head on the pavement. Her eyes shut. She could sense the panic his voice as he continued to call her name. She could feel his hands lift up her head. Her head was throbbing.

Finally, she opened her eyes, but the scene before her was blurry. Then, the shape of his face came into focus. "Arnold?"

He smiled through his concern and worry. Whew ... So no amnesia. "Yeah, it's me." His hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry I knocked you over. Are you okay? Can you stand up?"

She blinked a few times and then pushed up with Arnold's help. "I'm all right." Helga never liked to be treated as anything close to a charity case. She wobbled and everything was spinning. "Geez hair boy," She held her forehead. Her words came out slurred. "What were you doing speed racing?"

Helga tried to take in his appearance. "More like jogging. Lately, I've been doing that in the mornings." He looked her over. The slight darkness under her eyes. It was evident she had been crying. He knew those tears weren't fresh. I have to make sure she's okay. She won't tell me if she isn't. He took hold of her hand and began to walk. "We're going to go to the-"

"Football head, I'm fine-"

That's an obvious lie. "No, you're not. My mom is home she can check on you to make sure you're alright. We're only a block away." He pointed in the direction. "You will have your big performance tomorrow. Remember?" He reasoned. Oh no, if she can't perform, it'll be all my fault. When he noted how unsteady she was, he placed his arm around her waist and tightened his grip to tug her alongside him. She was far too dizzy to fight against him. With a grunt, he started to walk. "Come on, let's get to the boarding house."

Stella lifted the ice pack from her forehead. "Okay missy, I think you'll be just fine. How do you feel?"

"Fine." She half-smiled and shrugged a little. "That's what I tried to tell Arnold before he practically kidnapped me."

He lightly rolled his eyes. Sure, Helga. "We ran into each other pretty hard. And you were too unsteady to make any steps on your own."

Helga only looked to his mother and shrugged, who smiled at the teens. "Helga would you like something to eat?"

After she ate. She and Arnold fell into a competitive spirit of video game playing. Once she noticed the time, it dawned on her how long she had been there.

Oookay, I've gone over my football head limit. "Hey, um, I have to jet. I have lots of things I have to do to prepare for tomorrow."

Wait, she just got here. Oh. He thought when he glanced at the time. Arnold didn't get a chance to inquire about what had been bothering her. Though, he was pretty certain it had something to do with the affairs the next day. He studied her face and seemed like she was at least feeling better. "Okay. I'll walk you."

I don't know if I can take too many of these walks. "You've done enough; you don't have to do that."

"I know I don't have to. I want to." He smiled for a second. "Especially since I caused you to have a head injury nearly. I need to make sure you get home okay."

She sighed and looked down at her shoes for a moment. Criminy, just go with it, he'll just keep talking your ear off if you don't. "Fine. If you insist," She shrugged and did the slightest eye roll.

The two headed down the stairs. "Thank you for everything, Mrs. Shortman."

"You're welcome dear, anytime. And Helga?" She paused and looked up at the woman. "Call me Stella."

Helga scratches the back of her neck, and her hands clasped behind her back. What's with this family and first names? She smiled shyly, and her cheeks turned a pink coloring. "Okay. Stella."

The walk home was in complete silence. Surprising, it wasn't so much the awkward kind. It was more content, comfortable silence. Helga peeked over at Arnold. He wore a small smile, and she wondered what he was thinking about, but couldn't bring herself to ask.

"Thanks for the walk." Gosh, it seems like all I say is thank you around this guy. Why does he have to be so ... Arnold.

"It was nothing. Good luck with tomorrow." He scratched his head and looked up for a second. "I remember your stand-up, you've always been good in front of a crowd. It'll be the same with this." He averted his eyes. "Just be you."

Helga huffed. "Like I need tips from a football head." She stuck her nose in the air. When she darted an eye to peek at him, she broke out into laughter. He did too once he figured out she was joking. "Yeah, I'll do that." She flashed a genuine smile before going inside.

* * *

Arnold arrived home and went up to his parent's bedroom. "You do not have to thank me; I'm always willing to help your friends. It's the least I could do. She's someone who played such a pivotal role in your father and I finding you and coming back to Hillwood."

Huh? In response, his eyebrows formed a deep frown. "Come again? What do you mean played a role in you being here?"

Stella's brows furrowed. "Didn't your father and I tell you." Arnold looked perplexed and shook his head. "Oh geez, we must have gotten so caught back then with moving and work. I'm sorry honey. That's the downside of growing older son." She smiled studying him. "Arnold, she wrote a fantastic essay for a contest which landed you and the search party a trip to San Lorenzo."

I always wondered about all these details but never could find any answers. Arnold's mouth opened, and he didn't blink for several seconds. I can't believe this; Helga is the reason I have my parents. He frowned, feeling a rush of various emotions, such as confusion, admiration, guilt and others he couldn't identify. The guilt was worse; it was the stabbing kind that wouldn't let up. He swallowed and opened his mouth again to speak. "How did you find out?"

"Your teacher." She paused and looked up to the ceiling. "Oh, your father and I did some investigating. Strangely, it appeared as if Helga wanted to be anonymous. Your father and I even reached out to the Pataki's to personally thank Helga." Stella shook her head and squinted. "I could have sworn we told you."

You didn't. "No. I would have remembered..." He sat on his parent's bed still in shock. "How do I even begin to thank her?"

"Expressing your appreciation by continuing to be a good friend to Helga. I'm certain that's all she's wants in return."

"That's the thing; I haven't been." He took a beat. "Well, maybe lately, but I said some cruel things to her earlier in the school year. I apologized, and we've since moved on, but now learning she did this..." He buried his face in his palm.

"The problems between you two are forgiven as you've indicated. I can see that's the truth. Or else I doubt Helga would have spent half the day with you. It's clear she cares a lot about you, and I'm sure she knows you care about her too." Stella squeezed his cheeks making him blush. "Just continue to be the sweet person you are."

I didn't know she cared this much... "Right..." Arnold stood up with a sigh. "Thanks, mom, I have to, um, work on homework." He ended up climbing on his roof with his eyes fixed on the sky above.

* * *

Backstage, the blonde teenage girl is all dressed impatiently waiting for everything to start. With a hint worry in her eyes, she glanced from her instructors to the rest of her peers. Can we get on with this? The more I wait, the more nervous I'll get. She rubbed her hands together and cracked her knuckles.

"Helga!" She twirled around to see Phoebe. "You look stupendous!"

Helga reached down to hug her. The petite brunette stepped back. "Sorry, I was busy and could not talk yesterday."

"No need to apologize, I would have only bored you with my usual loony bull."

Phoebe's smile lessened as she sensed Helga's nerves. "You've practiced persistently with such focus and determination. You're more than ready. You're going to do tremendously. I have faith. I'm so proud of you!"

"Thank you, Pheebs." She pulled her into another hug."

"You're welcome, Helga. I'll be in the audience." She held up two thumbs.

Phoebe walked down the aisle to her seat, not too far from Gerald, Arnold and the others. "Why on earth is Helga Pataki's name written on this program?"

"Y'know, I'm no brainiac, but I believe that means she's part of the show, Sid."

"What? Give me that." Harold roughly snatched the program out of Stinky's hand to skim it. "Isn't that a girl's team? Why would they let madam fortress mommy on a girl's team!?" Harold yelled out getting the attention of Arnold and Gerald in the row ahead.

Sid peeked an eye on the program too. "Ha, who did Mr. Pataki bribe to get her on the team. Aren't those girls said to be the prettiest in the school. No offense, but Helga's kind of a -"

Arnold cranked his neck to face the two guys behind him. "Would you guys shut up!"

"Gosh, Arnold, what's gotten into you?"

"You all are being real jerks; that's what's gotten into me!"

"Why are you defending Helga Pataki? She's the meanest, crankiest, girl in the city, especially to you!"

That's a huge exaggeration. "Sid you're living in the past, even then she wasn't that bad."

"C'mon Arnold even you have to admit Helga is ugly. Ahaha with her big caterpillar unibrow and her billy goat ears. Her dad must have paid the school big bucks!"

Have they even bothered to look at her? "What are you even... she doesn't even have a unibrow anymore. Even if she did, she still wouldn't be ugly. As someone who's seen the team perform. I can honestly tell you that Helga is as pretty as any of those girls. She doesn't flaunt it. There's no reason for her father to pay anyone she's a great dancer that's why she's on the team." With the mind state he was in, he didn't stop to think about what he was saying aloud like usually. There was still laughing and slick remarks about her from the peanut gallery. Arnold's eyes narrowed. "You have a unibrow, right Harold? Are you ugly? Sid your nose isn't exactly conventional. Does that give anyone the right to make fun of you? I don't think any of you have any room to talk about anyone's appearance. And, she's a person too who has feelings regardless of how tough she acts. Someone you guys grew up with. You should think about that before you speak." Harold opened his mouth and then frowned, but none of them said anything. Too stunned this was all coming from Arnold. "Now please be quiet so everyone can enjoy the show." He turned around and folded his arms staring straight ahead. I see why she wanted to keep this a secret.

For a few moments, the three were dead quiet, a little stunned. Until Stinky broke it. "Arnold does have a point there Harold; Helga has always been attractive in her own sort of way."

"Shut up Stinky."

"Harold, I do have to take his side... Arnold kind of got has a point. Now that I think about it..." His face went cheekily like. "She did look sweet in her catsuit on Halloween."

"You two are gonna make me hurl!"

Gerald nudged him because he saw how tense his features were. "Are you okay?"

"Oooo Arnold's defending Helga. What a simp, she picks on him every day. Bra ha ha!" Arnold rolled his eyes and sighed, but ignored the teasing. A faculty member walked by and lightly scolded Harold, and he finally quieted down.

He looked at the raised brow concern on his best friend's face. "Yeah, that upset me a little. But I'm cool."

* * *

Helga walked to the center stage, the curtain still down. She heard the laughter and conversation from the audience. Still waiting, she could feel the rumblings of nervousness. Her line partner, Kayla whispered. "Remember, it's only you, the stage and the music. Let it overtake you. Thinking that helped me through my nerves." The girls got into their starting pose. Right foot in front pointed, left foot back, arms stretched back with their chest and chins high. She breathed in and exhaled when the curtain rose.


	11. Chapter 11

The lights in the auditorium dimmed while the curtain rose to reveal a dozen starlets. A gleam of white and silver reflected from the stage. Also, a spark of blue. There was Helga, strikingly poised, stretched with surety. She was a vision, a standout, long and lean, resembling a swan. Adorn in all white and silver, her hair smoothed in a high bun with tendrils hanging to frame her face. Her makeup, natural.

Most appeared stunned to see the one and only Helga G. Pataki dressed in something that fitted her frame like a glove. Sid and Harold were in shock; mouths opened so wide they could catch flies. Arnold and Gerald weren't in such a state; they had the pleasure of seeing a few of the rehearsals. Still, it was a bit shocking to see Helga in something so feminine combined with her dancing.

The girls whirled to face the audience, in a straight line. With a fluid motion, split into separate rows, Helga being in the front and center. Right arm arched overhead the other fanned to their hip. The front moved to the right while the second moved to the left. Crossing one foot in front of the other while gliding their left arm overhead to connect and tapping at the end. And repeated in the opposite direction. Her chin high, a natural smile, her eyes glowed, each step, she did with such certitude.

The rhythm pulsated, in her ears and dared her to break out. And she took the challenge. Not with the absence of fears, but pushing through. Keeping her doubts under control to let what she feels inside to pour out. Immersed in the music and the choreography.

Gerald nodded with a down turned smile and then peeked over at Arnold. Hooded eyes, a partial smile, his darting, but consistently lingered on a girl who was pure gold. She was so vividly cracking through her shell for all to see. The girl with the iron fist was coming into her own. All her years of hiding this part of herself. The tender heart, the vulnerability, the longingness to be who she is.

His gaze followed her tall frame as she glided with her own kind of elegance. _Wow, she's._ His thoughts cut off by an elbow to his arm. "Ouch!"

"Shhh ..." An older couple ahead of their row hissed and hushed looking right at him.

His eyebrows raised. "Sorry." He apologized and smiled at the couple. Once they turned back around, he puffed out a breath. _That was embarrassing._ Arnold glared at Gerald. "What did you do that for?" He whispered.

Gerald coughed and chuckled at the same time. "I didn't mean to hit you that hard. I was trying to stop you from making a puddle on the floor. They can see you from up there you know. What did I teach you about women? You have to try to be smooth and cool, no matter what. You can't let them see you panting like a dog in heat."

 _A dog in heat? There was no way I was doing anything close to that._ Arnold deadpanned. "Get serious Gerald."

His face etched with a slew of emotions. "Oh," He cleared his throat. "I am serious. Dead serious."

Arnold rolled his eyes put his attention back to the stage.

Suddenly the music kicked up. And the girls snatched off the flowy skirts to reveal white shimmering pants. And begin to dance in a more hip hop style. The crowd reacts with much enthusiasm. Feeding off the energy, here was where Helga separated herself from the girls next to her. Where it became glaringly apparent that she was a standout. Not due to being technical, although she was in that regard. While girls like Lila, good in her own right, did everything methodically, by the text. Everything Helga did was filled with heart and emotion. Her humor, talent, passion all lit up the stage. She hopped into a lowered pose as the music shifted into a slower tempo. Her blue gems glimmered as she continued.

Gradually raising back into an upward stance, her legs in a deep lung. Her palms flat on the floor, she kicked her right leg up, and her other leg naturally rises. The move was forming a half split in the air, it looked impressive and displayed sheer strength.

 _So graceful._ Thought the one with heavy lids, who couldn't stop his eyes were tracing the lines of Helga's figure.

Lifting with her chest was slowly raising her arms to stand upright and tall. With ease, she stepped into an attitude ballet pose. Reminiscent of her favorite picture of herself at age ten. Then, pointed her right toe inward, she pushed into a graceful spin. Her eyes were sealed, arms raised and curled as she continued to twirl. Her turns eased and whined down as the music did. Ending in the position she started in, head up arms behind her the music stopped. Her heart raced through her chest; a huge smile spread across her face. For the first time, in a while, she felt proud, proud of herself; as she should. The whole team was great, they all worked hard and executed amazingly. It was, in fact, Helga who blew everyone away. Proving to herself that she could face one of her biggest fears. She looked possible humiliation or rejection in the eye and did what her heart led her to do. In spite of those frightening possibilities.

She came out of the pose, heard the applause and saw the heads of people who stood up. She grabbed the hands of the girl to the right and the one to the left and took a big bow. Then, in a flash, the curtains dropped.

Helga raised the back of her hand to wipe her brow and exhaled. _Whew, that went by quick!_

* * *

Now over, Gerald nudged Arnold motioning to Helga's critics, who were suspiciously quiet. Arnold decided to find out their thoughts. "So, what did you think of the show? Of Helga?" _Since you all were so convinced, her father paid her way in._

Stinky spoke up first. "I thought Ms. Helga did a fine job. Honestly, Arnold, I was too busy focusing on my Lila."

Arnold nodded because he figured that would be the case, then glanced between Harold and Sid.

Harold met Arnold's eyes. "What?" He dragged out that syllable. Then, pouted and shrugged. "She didn't suck."

Sid raised his eyebrows up and down. "She was kind of sexy; I had no idea she was so well-developed." Arnold gave a knowing look and shook his head. _I knew he would say something like that._

"She's still not a real girl," Harold added.

"She's not a real girl?" Arnold smothered a laugh at Harold's stubbornness. "Whatever you say, Harold."

* * *

Backstage she was still running on adrenaline. Heaving, she grabbed a towel and stood to catch her breath. Her eyes maneuvered over at Kayla and even Lila feeling grateful that she had decided to warm up to them. She and Lila still weren't exactly friends. But she had, in fact, kept her membership on the team under wraps without Helga needing to ask. Boy, was Lila perceptive, she didn't even tell her boyfriend. And for that, Helga was grateful because she didn't have to deal with the judgment and torment she would get. Instead, she was able to let her dancing speak for her at the right moment.

Her thoughts interrupted and ears assaulted by this bird conversation. She only tuned in for a bit of it. "You know, we were great, but it would have been spectacular if Sheila were on the team instead of two left feet P."

 _Whatever._ Helga heard it and knew she was being spoken about, used to it by now. And honestly, after what she had just accomplished nothing could make her feel weak. If she could hold her head high and feel happy in spite of her parents not being around. Then this couldn't tear her down. She turned and was meet with a proud hug from her best friend.

Arnold reached the stage and noticed the same thing. _Where are Mr. and Mrs. Pataki?_ He looked around; he didn't recall seeing them anywhere in the audience. Their glaring absence saddened and disturbed him some. All the other girls had their parents and family hugging them. Helga had Phoebe. Phoebe, out of the corner of her eye spied Arnold coming near. So she gave Helga's hands a quick squeeze and retreated.

Quickly he retrieved a bouquet from a teacher; he asked to keep during the show. His hands gripped around the base, and he took in a sigh. He blushed when he noticed one or two of the girls were staring at him. And mouthing aw's his way. _This is awkward..._

As she continued to come down from a high. She glanced up to see some of her teammates swooning in her direction. _Okay, these chicks are being weird even for them..._ "What?" She questioned. They gestured for her to turn around and she did. "Arnold?"

He hid them behind him before she turned around. "Hey, Helga," He presented her with the flowers with a bashful smile. "Here. Congratulations." She only stared at him. He reached out to give her a one arm hug. _Oh, Arnold..._ She froze, not knowing what to do but managed to pat him on the back. "You were wow ... I enjoyed every minute of it." He shakily whispered near her ear. When he stepped back, still trying to hand her the roses. He took notice of how confused and nervous she was. _Why is she nervous, is it because of me?_ He placed a hand on her shoulder with a half smile on his lips. Little did he know that only made it worse. "These are for you. They're also from my parents. They wanted to be here, but they had a prior engagement."

She pulled back and tried to mask the intensity of her feelings. Her eyes darted from the object in her hand to Arnold. "You didn't have to get me these."

"I know-"

"You wanted to," She finished for him with an eye roll. "Yeah, yeah, hair boy." Arnold chuckled and smirked just the slightest and was about to walk off. "Arnold..." She peeked over her shoulder; the others had put their attention elsewhere. "Thank you, uh," She held them in one hand and rubbed her arm with the other. _Criminy, you can't crack in front of him._ She looked down at what was in her hand and said the first thing that came to mind. "Like I said you didn't have to get me these, but I appreciate it, thanks." She lowered her chin and smiled in a way that reached her eyes. "These are beautiful."

His happiness shone through his smile. _So are you._ His half-lidded eyes switched into saucers. _Did I really just...?_

Helga's face scrunched up in confusion at the sudden awestruck look across his face. Now she had a distraction; her nervousness eased away. _What the heck is his problem? I only said thank you and the kid's acting like I did an FTi confession part 2._ "Put those eyes back in your sockets Arnoldo. I only said thank you, like I've done a million times, geez. Nothing to get all worked up over."

He brought himself out of whatever strange dream-state he fell into and shook his head. "No, it's not that it's..." _Me losing control over my own thoughts_. He trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm glad you like the roses. Congratulations again." That rushed out of his mouth, and he sped off.

Helga watched him take off, with a brow up. "Hmm, his hat must be too tight." She shrugged and brought the roses to her nose. _Not a big flower girl, but like the daisy he gave me ... I'll cherish them. These are from my Arnold._ She hugged them into her chest but remembered she was in public. Quickly realizing she had a few eyes on her and shrugged it off. _My Arnold? Get a grip. He isn't your Arnold._ She made an exaggerated huff as she made her way to her individual locker.

* * *

Arnold reached the end of the hallway; he met with a crossed arm Gerald. "What was that about?"

"What about?"

"Don't play dumb."

"I'm not, I-"

"With Pataki. I saw the whole interaction backstage."

His hand seemed to leave his side on its own accord to massage the back of his neck. "Okay, and? I gave her the roses like I told you I would. To congratulate her and make up for what happened yesterday." _I don't know how to thank her for what she did for me in the past..._

"Nah, that's not what I'm referring to." He placed his hands on his hips, looking fed up. "Now I've been overlooking this little development because it's just been too bizarre. And there were many signs ever since your little spat with her. I saw your little show in the audience and then backstage ... And ... that solidified my theories." _Theories, development? What is he going on about?_

Gerald's face mellowed into a thoughtful expression; he regarded his best friend with concern. He inched closer to him and lowered his voice. He decided to make it understandable. "You like Helga G. Pataki. And I mean beyond a friendship level." _What?!_ "... A-And.." He stuttered and studied Arnold's look of aghast. "Let me remind you how crappy of a liar you are, so don't waste your time trying it."

Arnold's face went through a range of expression before landing into a blank one.

Gerald slowly rotated his head from left to right. "Mm mm mm. I always knew one day your perplexity for a challenge and an adventure would get you into some stuff... I didn't expect you to catch feelings for Pataki. Wow. That's, uh," He scratched the side of his neck. "Deep." He looked the blond guy up and down. "Say something."

 _I have no idea what..._ He looked directly at this friend and chuckled. "No, we're talking about Helga Pataki. My friend. The girl we grew up with, there's no way ..." He trailed off his face sobered. He thought about all that he's learned about her. His forehead creased, he knew what he was about to say was a lie. There was a possibility, a strong one; he could develop feelings for her. She wasn't only Helga G Pataki persona she portrayed herself to be. The girl with the iron fists. She did sincerely have a tough side, but she was more complex and layered than that. And he knew it well, probably more than most. There's no way he could deny the facts about her, especially after what he learned from his mother. He was wrestling with what he was feeling. Arnold opened his mouth and remained silent for some moments. His eyes on the tile floor, "I don't know what to say," He said just above a whisper. "I need to get out of here. Get some fresh air."

He tramped down the hall at an even, fast pace. Gerald wasn't going to let him off that easy. He was right on his heels with humor in his every comment. "Hey partner, I know I told you, you need a girl with some oomph ... but I didn't mean that much." He laughed at his words.

Arnold turned half-way and huffed in response. "Gerald, you're not helping."

He waved his hands in the air, his eyes half closed, trying to be apologetic. "Sorry, sorry, but I can't help it ... Everything's still sinking in, and this is my way of dealing with it." His best friend seemed increasingly amused. "My main, man Arnold is crushing on Helga G. Pataki." He laughed, the kind where his eyes shut and watered a little.

 _I wish he would stop saying that so I can think._ "You know." He stopped. "I never said that. You did."

Gerald lifted a brow and folded his arms. "And you never exactly denied it either."

Arnold's face blanked, again, not being able to counter that he told Gerald to give him some space. And he left the school.

Back in the school, Helga felt the absence of her parents. At the same time, she felt so much love around her. So many people, so much she didn't know approached her to offer a hug or a simple kind word. Receiving positive reinforcement was such a foreign, scary experience. And she didn't quite know how to react. She knew she didn't want to go back to the way things were. It felt like she had no choice now but to stand in faith, in confidence and be the real Helga.

Now changed and back inside the auditorium, Helga waited on the Heyerdahl's. Her bouquet in hand, a large part of her, hoping she would find him. After forgiving him, no longer could she ignore what her heart felt. Doing some reflecting, she felt accomplished. She proved to herself; she could find happiness and place for herself in the world. Inside, she knew she was getting close to not having to rely on him as a source of such a strong, much-needed emotion. Still, in the car now, she pulled out her a golden jewel out of her bag. She flicked it up and admired what entered her gaze. She closed it up and put it around her neck. Of course, her action didn't go unnoticed by Phoebe, but she only smiled. What her act symbolized was that she was holding to hope that one day she could be happy alongside him.

* * *

Thank you for the nice reviews:P


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you, to everyone taking the time to read.

* * *

Helga stood in the center of her room; dressed in all white as if removing the outfit would cause her high to crash down. For a couple of seconds, she just stared at her reflection.

But then there was a slam coming from downstairs, the front door to be precise. After hearing the dull thud of Bob falling into his chair, she headed down.

"Dad?" Her hands wrapped tightly around the railing like she's holding on for dear life. "Um," She shifted from one foot to the other. "I had my first performance, and it went well, I think."

There was a silence, an annoying TV advertising in the background. Finally, she heard a quiet sigh. "Did you win anything?"

Her eyebrows knitted together. _Criminy, this is typical Bob._ "No, it wasn't a competition."

"Then what was the point? Sounds like a waste of time. What was it a boy thing?"

One brow rose up. "No. It's a girl's dancing team. And-"

"A girls' team, huh?" Bob turned his neck slightly, still not looking entirely at her. "And they let you join?" He broke out in hilarity.

Helga grimaced. "Yeah, that's what I've been telling you for weeks! I've even asked you to come to see my performance. And you do remember I took ballet, right?!"

"Whatever, your sister stuck to things longer. Speaking of Olga, she should be dropping by any minute."

She rolled her eyes. Another silence and after too long of it, Helga scowled. "Well, aren't you going to say anything else?!"

Bob lifted a finger moving it towards her in a stabbing motion. "Hey, now stop with that tone! What's there to say? You quit ballet; you'll probably quit this. I'm not gonna get myself all worked up." He barked out a roar of laughter at something on the tube. Helga scowling made her way to the beginning of the stairs. The front door opened, his eyes lit up. "Olga! There's my girl!"

Helga ducked out of her sister's sight as fast as she could. At that moment, she wasn't ready or in the mood to be pleasant or cordial. She didn't want to be spiteful either. _Why did I expect something better?_ She thought and sighed in her doorway. "Thanks, dad for the real deep talk." She mumbled with dry sarcasm. She noticed the absence of the usual scent of alcohol when her parent's bedroom door flung open. And caught a glimpse of her mom spending down the stairs. Her shoulder slumped. She stepped further into her room and shut her door.

The sound of Olga's cheerful voice and her parents giving her great praises hitting her ears. Helga came down to her knees and picked up her notepad. She opened it to a random page and reread a line aloud. **I matter and what I have to offer this world also matters...** She put her pen down, a beaming light against darkness attracted her attention. She walked to her window seat to gaze longingly at the view above.

* * *

Arnold stretched out on his bed, looking up. His mind backtracks to the past. All memories centering around a girl, he once thought of as somewhat of a rival. With a new perspective and knowledge, he was able to judge their interactions differently. And see what he couldn't before. A surge of guilt embodies him. _She's done these things for me and I've been blind or overlooked it because of how she teased me. I was just like everyone else, only seeing the negative in Helga. I need to try and be a good friend to her and not startle her with whatever this is..._ He sighed and rested his head in his palm, rethinking the weeks of witnessing Helga progressing in her confidence, openness. He realized how much courage that must have taken for someone like Helga. Someone who has been so insecure deep down inside. He smiled as the images of her stage replayed so vividly in his mind, he went to his desk, took out a sketchbook. A pencil in hand, he began to draw.

* * *

The next week in school, Arnold leaned against his locker, he watched her come down the hall. She still looked like Helga. The Helga he always knew who walked with determination and stood out from other girls. But, there was definitely something different he could sense.

Helga oblivious to being watched felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey, Kayla, what's up?"

"Nothing. Oh, well, my brother Kyle is coming moving to Hillwood from New Orleans, where we're from, so, that'll be a change. You'll meet him soon. We're twins, fraternal, but we're like night and day."

Her stride was assertive, not hard. Her eyes held an intensity, but not at all menacing or intimidating. Her attire was sporty and comfortable, but not layered to hide her attractiveness. It was like her light was once again shining through. Perhaps, not as brightly as on stage, but he smiled in a way that reached his eyes. He felt happy that it hadn't dimmed.

She partially smiled. "Interesting. I can relate. Not the twin thing, the world could only have one Helga G. Pataki." She cackled. "My sister is years older, but she and I are like night and day. She peeked in her homeroom. "Anyway, I'll see ya." She waved and went inside.

Class sped by quicker than usual before she knew she was in the gym room stretching. The music blared and echoed to the high roof. Her heartbeat increased at the upbeat music and style of dancing our teachers demonstrated. Starting to learn some of the steps she felt grateful everything livened up. She didn't care how much she perspired. Helga danced with a conviction that wowed her instructors. She only shrugged modestly at their impressed expressions. She had some tension and frustration to flush out of her and that was largely what inspired the strength in her movements.

* * *

While Helga was working up a sweat. Arnold was rushing through the city delivering flowers. He patted himself on the back for taking up morning jogging. Not having Gerald there to help, it kicked up the number of blocks he traveled. But, he felt good about doing it for Ms. Vitello, who couldn't catch a break with her workers.

Finally, finishing up his last delivery, he stopped to rest at a bridge. He threw a few rocks. He followed the ripples it caused, and he spotted a couple on the other side of the water. Stinky and Lila to be exact. He observed them, subtly.

From a distance, it might have appeared, he was a jealous ex. But in actuality, he was reflecting on that relationship and the crush he had for years. He watched her constant smile, pleasant expressions, and delicate movements. His eyes widened with a realization... _I was more into the idea of someone like her. She probably felt the same._

Being with the other was safe. Expected. Her sugary sweetness was what he felt he needed when his world was a little chaotic and unpredictable. At the time, parentless, living with eccentric adults, pressure to fix everyone's problems. Then, there was his mixed up relationship with Helga. Lila was a temporary remedy. A comfort. Now he knows the connection was more superficial and it satisfied him for a period. He's content with it being over now. He wondered did he know the real Lila? He was aware that the perfect persona she put forth but was that a mask? Just like Helga's bully persona was a mask? Did she have other emotions inside? He sighed a little disappointed in questioning her ability to have other feelings.

He watched her go out of sight. _Of course, she does, she's human. She just never could share those other emotions with me. Just like I never shared my deeper feelings with her._ A wave went through when his mind tracked back. _I did kind of share with..._

"Penny for your thoughts?" She flicked a penny into the water for effect. He flinched at the sudden comical voice. And turned to see Helga with her mouth covered, snickering. Silver polish to her nails, high bun, an up to something smirk with a soft gaze. "I startled you. Ha! That's what you get for the years you did it to me." She moved next to him. Accidentally, her arm brushed against his. "Whatcha doing here moping?"

He shook his head a little. "I'm not moping. I finished doing deliveries and stopped here. Then, I saw Stinky and Lila a second ago walking together ... and it got me thinking."

 _Wait, I thought he was..._ Helga inched her hand close to rest on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Arnold peeked at her hand, and she pulled away. "Yeah I'm fine." His eyes circled her face as if he was reading it. "It's not that. I guess I slowly see things a little clearer where it concerns Lila. Like that she was right that first day back when she said we didn't have the right chemistry. It's clear she and Stinky do. Seeing them just now only confirmed it."

She glanced at him, with the smallest smile, she shook her head. _I could have told you that Arnold..._ "The complicated love life and dilemmas of a football head. Hey, that could be a movie."

He listened to her tone and looked at her crooked smile. _This is just Helga, she likes to tease sometimes. As long as it isn't malicious ... that's okay._ Arnold did an eye roll with a crook smile of his own. Her features took more of a neutral shift after a second. "As long as you're okay ..." She skimmed the street. "I'll leave you-"

"Hey," He followed her gaze. His mouth opened, but nothing came out and he had no idea what he was going to say. But he knew he didn't want her to leave. His mind whirled in amazement at the person the lies underneath the facade she put up for years. Now the person is here. He blinked a few times and she frowned, wondering what his deal was. So to break the awkwardness he said the first thing that came to mind. "Are you on your way home?"

Her posture slouched and did a tiny shrug. "Oh, yeah. That reminds me." She drummed her fingers against the brick. "Eh, not yet, my big sis is home, and I'm sure they're enjoying her." A smile curved a little when she glanced over, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Bob's so excited for a change. Miriam's up and at it, I feel like just giving them their bonding time."

Arnold frowned but didn't say anything. After letting out a heavy sigh, she started to walk. Her feet were moving on their accord, and he followed.

The two walked through the park. Silently, both engrossed in their thoughts. Arnold lifted his chin to the sky. Out of nowhere, he sat down on a hilly part of the grass and rested his head back. "Hair Boy, what the heck are you doing?"

He gave her a duh type look but then grinned. "Y'know, it's an unusually mild day for this time of year. The fall has spoiled us. Don't you think? And I predict we're going to have some winter. So I figure we should enjoy it to the fullest."

She followed his gaze."You still can't keep your head outta of the clouds." He smirked and continued to motion for her to join him. Helga rolled her eyes several times in a row. But she gave in and dropped her bag down to mimic his pose.

Arnold peeked at her out of the corner of his eye. _This right here is unexpected, but, nice._

 _I bet no one ever thought Arnold would want to spend such a quiet moment with me; Helga G. Pataki..._ She blinked a few times to figure out whether she was dreaming. As she began to relax, she focused more intently on the color and outlines above.

After some quietness, Arnold started chuckling. "Do you remember when we tried to teach Lorenzo how to do this?"

She snorted. "How could I forget? Sheesh, that kid was such a lost cause, he didn't get at all. He was nine going on thirty. Hey..." She grinned. "That could've been a movie."

"Yeah." Arnold amused more thinking back to that day in general. And how much Helga had been a part of so many of his memories. "You have to admit he did come around eventually and was able to have fun, but in his way."

 _Because you never give up on people._ "Yeah, I guess he did."

Her voice just then sounded different, so soft. Arnold glanced over at Helga; he'd never seen her look so calm and in such a peaceful content way. He noticed she was wearing thick black leggings and what looked a leotard under her jacket. "How was your practice? I kind of miss being able to get a sneak peek at you all."

She began to fiddle with her nails, not used to having fancy polish on. "Cool, we're back in the sweatbox. I love the stuff we're doing now; it's more exciting, I guess. And it helps me release all the pent up shit I don't need."

"What do you mean?"

 _Ugh, why did I say that? What is it about this guy that makes me have word vomit?_ "Exactly what I said." She sucked her teeth. "The crap that upsets me, duh."

"What exactly?"

Helga snorted and groaned. "I know what you're doing," She said with a part grin. "You need to start charging folks for your services..." He laughed at the humor in her voice. "Or just... take a load off those puny shoulders of yours." She gave him a poke.

When his laughter faded, with a poker face, he looked above. Quiet for some moments. "Seriously, I'm not trying to pressure you. But if you let whatever is bothering you out more... that could be a good release too."

Helga let out a huff when he shifted and kept his concerned eyes on her. _Gosh, it's like he can read my mind ... and he never lets up._ "Okay. I'm just sick of being..." She closed her eyes to enjoy a gush of a chilly wind. "I don't want to be the bad guy... the mean temperamental girl. In practice, I have to deal with these passive aggressive bitches. Then at home ... it's like ... It's either fall back on that or just accept being ... invisible."

Arnold rolled on his side to look at her. "Is that how you feel sometimes? Invisible?" When she didn't say anything, only looking away, his mouth turned down. "Helga," The gentle way he said her name, gave her chills. "First of all, I've seen you in those few rehearsals and you're far from the mean girl. Sounds like jealousy and that's their problem ... Don't let anyone, even if it's your p-parents, make you feel that way. And," He sighed. "If it's any consolation, I see you ..." he shyly smiled when she opened her eyes and turned her neck. He felt pulled in by intense blue eyes. She saw a look from him, she'd never seen before, at least not directed at her. "The real you. A-And I'd like her to stick around." Without any thought, he reached over and brushed some flyaway strands back causing Helga to freeze. He pulled back once he realized what he was doing. His cheeks felt hot like flames.

Coming back to reality, her heart melted. Criminy... _When he says things like this ... I can't stop myself from falling in love all over again._ Her lips parted, breathing accelerated. "Thanks, Arnold."

He smiled, nodded and rolled on his back, Arnold's forehead creased. _Say something. You have to._ He tapped a finger to his lips, he looked up at the sky, searching for inspiration there. "So Thanksgiving is coming up..."

A scowl invaded her serenity. "Oh really? I hadn't noticed." She sighed at her harsh tone. "Yeah, I know Thanksgiving's coming up. What's your point in bringing that up?"

"Well," _Yeah, what is my point?_ Then slowly, his mouth curled up. "You know what I'm thankful for?"

Helga averted her eyes away from his blinding smile. "Hmm. Let's see..." She grinned mischievously. "Peace on earth, puppies, kittens, rainbows, gumdrops-"

He reached over and poked her. "Helga, are you done?" He chuckled, and Helga marveled at his smooth laugh.

She turned to look at him. His smile never faltered. "So what then?"

His lips parted, "You."

 _What?_ She raised to her feet and stared down at him as he came in an upright posture. "Me?" He nodded, and she frowned. "Why?"

He felt the fine hairs on his neck stand up, a sign of his growing nervousness _._ He stood up and walked over near Helga. _I can't put this off any longer._ He took in a breath. "Well," his voice cracked a little. "You're my friend for one, but also because of ..." he cleared his throat. "San Lorenzo."

 _San Lorenzo?_ Helga's expression transformed. Bugged eyes, lip quivering even her hands were fidgeting. _He knows? How?_ "Huh? W-What are you talking about Arnold?"

Arnold drank in her demeanor. Mentally, he noted her small stutter. He knew that was a sign that she knew what he was talking about. He wouldn't give her a hard time. "My mom told me and my dad confirmed it. I know what you did for me and ... that you wrote an essay." He averted his eyes for a second, longingly gazing away. "A thank you, doesn't even begin to suffice. Since there are no other words fit to express my gratitude, then it'll have to do, I guess." He put his eyes back on the doe-eyed girl and walked over to her, his arms stretched which only increased the beating of her heart. Her breath hitched when she's pulled into a hug, her figure completely frozen. This was different from the preteen hugs when he was several inches shorter. "Thank you, Helga." He softly whispered near her ear. "You're..." He swallowed. "No one has ever done anything so incredible for me. You're a really special, amazing person and I care about you too."

Helga nearly lost herself in the hug and hearing his soothing voice so close to her. Finally, he pulled away. He planted a kiss her on the cheek and interlaced their hands, giving them a gentle squeeze. His lip curled up more nervously when he let her go. "Um," He ran his fingers through his hair. Something was stirring in his heart as he looked at this girl. _I haven't gotten over that Helga Pataki cares about me this much._ He admired her wide sky-blue eyes, parted lips, and pink cheeks. _She's so pretty too._ He shook his head, lowered his gaze and stepped back. "Do you want me to walk you?"

"Oh, uh, no. You run along I'm going to enjoy the park some more." A nervous giggle came out before she could control herself.

He studied her for a second. "Are you sure?" His eyebrows etched up in concern. She made a small nod. _I hope I didn't weird her out._ He rubbed his arm, "Okay," His eyes darted a bit. "So, yeah, I'll see you around Helga."

She watched him leave. Once completely out of sight, her hand came to her cheek, her mouth flew open, mind spinning. Just when she was getting comfortable with being around Arnold. With the reality of their relationship. And now the possibility of another secret unfolding. Tempting another one of her walls to come down. Without realizing she was moving back, she fell down on the bench behind her. Snapped only a small bit out of the haze, eyes gradually stretched wider her hand still on her cheek. _Uh._ _Wow..._


	13. Chapter 13

Arnold arrived home the same time as this father. "Hey, son," He glimpsed at the clock. "You're getting back late."

"Sorry, I helped out Ms. Vitello's again. Then, I bumped into Helga, and we hung out." He did a small shrug. "I guess I lost track of time."

"Helga you said?" Arnold nodded. "How was her school dance performance? I never got a chance to ask you about it."

"You would have loved it."

"I bet she appreciated those flowers you gave her."

"She seemed shocked but..." His eyes were shaped into half lids. "You should have seen her face, she also looked ... happy."

Miles studied his son and grinned. _Why is he looking at me like that?_ "Good for her." He replied genuinely. "She's an extraordinary girl. You know what, you should invite her over for dinner sometime."

Arnold did a small nod. "Yeah ... maybe I will..." He glanced to his stairs. "I'm going to go get changed."

Helga at the bench completely had lost the concept of time. She had no idea how long she'd been there staring into space. Eventually, she found herself moving and fast. Her head low, eyes cemented to the ground. Her mind still a whirlwind.

Entering her house, she's yanked back into reality by a disgruntled voice. "Criminy girl, where have you been? Your sister's been worrying sick about you. Because of you, she went out running the streets in search of you and ended up nearly burning all the food. Why do you always have to ruin our fun?"

"That's exactly why I stayed out. I'm trying to stay out of your way just as much as you stay out of mine. We don't get along and we never will, and you know what I don't care anymore."

"Helga, that's no way to speak to your father!" Olga disapprovingly called from the doorway.

"Olga," she sighed. _She's always taking his side._ "If he ever acted as a father to me, then I'd agree with you. I can't because he doesn't." She looked back at Bob with nearly a blank stare. "Sorry, I ruined your good time."

She marched up to her room. Her eyes flew to her gift from Arnold in the window seat. She released a sigh. Not sure of whether to run with what her heart is telling her. Or to put the brakes down and listen to the small voice in her head, telling her Arnold was only showing gratitude. _This is what Arnold does. He would have acted that way with anyone._

She brought out her golden locket. Opened it and admired the younger version of the one she is in love with. Her fingers traced the unusual shape of his face and his half-smile. Her mouth turned down when she closed it. Against her better judgment, she ignored all signs. The gentle way he pushed her hair back as he told her he appreciated the person she is. She ignored the way he expressed his thankfulness. The gentle whispering in her ear and the soft kiss on the cheek. It was a painful thing to do, but at this moment she couldn't help herself. She climbed into her bed not even caring about what time it was. "Helga G. Pataki rarely gets what she wants. Why would this be any different?" She covered her face with her comforting and shut her eyes.

* * *

Full from the hearty dinner, Arnold ran his hands through his hair and plopped down at his desk.

His mouth curled up as a girl who was once a mystery flew into mind. He frowned when her parents came to mind also. He saw how they didn't appreciate her. In the past he couldn't see what he had in Helga.

His thoughts went to his actions at the park. What did it mean? He expected to show his gratefulness, but there was something beyond that. What exactly? Was he just being the typical kindhearted Arnold Shortman? In response to those questions, he received an answer that came lightning fast in the form of thought. No longer could he ignore it. Instead, he accepted it, within himself.

He reminisced about how natural their interactions felt at times. How nice it felt just to be quiet with her. He thought of her charm, wit, the impassioned yet tender glint in her eyes. The girl who could be tomboyish and quite the spitfire. This same girl held a sweetness, a gentle, soft side that was so genuine and natural. Now, he could see what he missed, what was behind her glares. A beautiful, misunderstood, sensitive spirit who cared and looked out for him. He realized he cared equally and always did. His mind whirled with what else she had done for him without his knowledge. Mentally, he made plans to search for those answers.

He tapped his desk; his cheeks turned a different shade. Soothing jazz played in the background as he lifted his pencil and stroked lines on a page. With his tongue sticking out, he continued his ministrations until tiring out. The sparkling of the stars above caught his eye. He gazed for a second and then straightened up to change for bed.

* * *

In class, Helga laid her cheek on her desk. Her sleeping the night before was inconsistent. She could see Rhonda Lloyd dressed in her latest designer wear circling the classroom. She was passing out her annual invitations. Helga didn't even bother meeting her eyes, after that one slumber party she never joined in again. So it was a little unexpected that Rhonda stood before her. "Hey, Helga." Her voice sounded shaky. "I know you haven't come in a few years. Here." Rhonda placed the envelope on her desk. "I hope you decide to join us."

Helga only stared at her, a bit surprised. Rhonda smiled then strutted off.

She would sneak Helga's invitation in her desk or locker. Helga unveiling of more of herself must have made Rhonda felt more comfortable. And she most likely felt more confident that Helga would attend. Knowing she had weeks before this occasion arrived, she tucked it into her folder.

The school day was ending, she opened her locker and to her surprise, out fell an unfamiliar envelope. Her eyes skimmed the area; no one was looking at her. It was obvious someone stuck it there, she shrugged and stuffed it in her bag.

Walking down through the hall, she glanced over and caught sight of eyes smiling at her. "Hey, Helga," He said in a whisper.

It was as if he could read her mind, all the hidden messages she once disguised behind a scowl. Right now all she could do was stare back at him, trying to decipher what was behind his gaze. There was something there, more than just his usual friendliness. Then, he did something uncharacteristic. He did the slightest wink. _I think I've stepped into the twilight zone..._ Her feet moved as he kept her attention. Suddenly his eyes communicated panic. He pointed. "Watch out!"

"Huh?-"

"Helga," _No, not again!_ Arnold tapped her face; her mouth hung open. _She's out cold_. He looked him from head to toe; his forehead creased with reproach. _Who skateboards in school?_

He looked over Helga concernedly. "Arnold what's going on?" He knew that was the voice of his Gerald without having to look.

He put his hand underneath her head, lifting her a little. "Someone ran into Helga." He turned to see the guy skating off. "You know, it isn't safe to do that in here. It's not cool either. What if she's seriously injured?!" He shook his head. "Gerald can you help me take Helga to the nurse."

When Helga opened her eyes, she immediately saw the brightest red hair. "There she is! Ms. America!" Her voice was a high-pitched shilling kind, belonging to the school nurse.

Helga sat up a little, eyes squinted. _What the..._ "What happened? Why am I here?"

"You got into a little fender bender in the hallway. Two young men carried you in here. One, in particular, has asked about you. I think he's waiting out in the front."

 _Sounds like Arnold._

Helga had taken some pain medicine, and the nurse went to retrieve something else. "Now here's your ice pack." Helga placed it on the back of her head. "Let's see if you're steady enough to walk." The nurse took hold of her hand and helped her off the table. She held her hand for few steps, then let her go. "Oh, you're going to be just fine, dearie. I see you're a tough cookie like I was when I was a girl. You must remember to be careful with yourself."

Helga nodded feeling a little confused. "Right. Thank you," She read her tag. "Nurse Bea."

"No problem sweetie."

Opening the door, immediately met with concerned eyes. Arnold waved to the nurse and looked Helga over. "Hair boy. Did you ram into me again?"

"No, it was some guy on a skateboard this time."

One of her eyebrows raised. "A skateboard?"

"Yep, I guess he thought since it's the end of the day he had free will to do whatever he wants."

She raised her wrapped up ice pack to her head. "I swear I have the worst luck..." She laughed a little while shaking her head.

"How do you feel?"

"I've felt better, but it'll take a lot more than a bump on the head to stop a Pataki." Her face dropped when she noticed the time. "Criminy, I almost forgot. I'm supposed to be in practice."

"Wait." He lowered his hand and slid both into his pants pocket. "I already told your teachers. They said you could take the day off and get some rest."

"Why? It's not like I have any broken bones. I'm all right." Helga groaned and moaned at the knowing smirk on his face. She hated giving in even if she knew he was right. The gnawing in her head was telling her he was right. "Oh ... okay. I'm in no mood for a football headed lecture that I know is on the tip of your tongue." She took a glance at the double doors and back to Arnold. "But um... what's the difference? I still have to walk home."

He did respect that she always tried to push through whatever and didn't just ball up and cry or beg for help. It made him want to do more for her. "My grandfather is outside waiting for us. He can give you a ride if you want." He informed her, unsure if she was going to protest.

She didn't. "Oh..." Her eyes filled with uncertainty wandered as she followed him outside. There she met with the kooky, but pleasant older man.

At her house, Arnold walked her to her front door. _Forever a gentleman._ With a ghost of a smile, she unlocked the door and stepped halfway in. _I hope he never changes._ "Thanks for taking me to the nurse's office and for the ride."

"It was nothing..." _I'd do anything to make sure you're okay._ He lowered his eyes. Thoughts around Helga were always random, always taking him by surprise; made him realized things he didn't before. When he looked at her, she could tell he was about to ask her something. His eyes had a certain spark when an idea or something came to him. "Would you like to get over for dinner this weekend? My parents would love to see you and congratulate you." He interlaced his hands behind his back, his eyes shifted. "And it would just be nice if you joined us."

Helga rubbed her arm. "Well, I, can't Saturday, 'cause Olga's in this big play she's been dying for us to see..."

"Oh, that sounds, nice." He averted his eyes and folded his hands. _Sunday...?_ He looked at her. "How about the next day?"

Helga could spot a trace of yearning behind his gaze. _Why is he acting like I've never been to his house?_ "Um, I guess..." Her mouth thinned out. "I'll have to check with my folks, though. But," She tucked some stray hairs behind her ear. "I'm sure it'll be cool..."

"Yeah?" She nodded. His face split into a grin, the blinding kind Helga loved yet hated. "Great," He jogged down her stairs. "so I'll see you then. Bye, Helga. Feel better."

His scent still lingered making her heart pulsate, and her mouth curved a smile.

* * *

On an early Saturday, Helga knelt down to the floor next to her best friend, who was opening up a package. It had fallen out of her bag as she was cleaning it out. She had forgotten all about it falling out of her locker the past week at school. "Pictures?" Phoebe whispered as she spread them all out for both to view.

"Of me? On stage." Helga sounded disbelieving. "Who took these?"

Phoebe adjusted her glasses as she inspected. "Hmm, I'm not sure." She giggled. "Gerald would say it was fuzzy slippers."

Helga snickered. "When is Geraldo going to give up the gag and admit this person isn't real."

"He argues consistently and that this person does exist."

Helga shrugged and her mouth formed into a smile. _These are nice._ As she observed, one of herself in the ballet attitude pose.

Phoebe leaned in to look at what Helga's eyes were on. "Oh Helga, what an excellent shot. Whoever took them is someone who admires you greatly. And is also talented."

Helga raised a brow at a certain one. One of her and Arnold backstage. He was all teeth and tight eyes, modestly presenting her with flowers. While she was wide-eyed. She glanced at Phoebe who had this expression; she could read a miles away. _It's not like that._ Her mind went back to everything that happened at the park. His behavior in the hallway. _Right?_ Helga smirked while neatly stacking the photos.

Phoebe's chocolate-brown eyes followed Helga as she walked over to her nightstand. She noticed she kept two pictures in her hand as she walked over to her window seat. Her blue eyes went to the roses in a white vase. Phoebe adjusted in her seating. "That was terribly sweet of Arnold."

Helga's face faintly twitched a tiny smile, love in her eyes dreamily fixed on the rose.; locked in her memories and dreams.

"Speaking of Arnold, will you be attending the dinner he invited you to?"

"Huh?" asked distractedly. Helga's shoulders rose as she walked over to Phoebe. "Oh. Yeah. Tomorrow," She said with nonchalance. _Criminy_ , _I almost forgot..._

In Arnold's bedroom, Gerald searched through a book he had opened on his desk. One he focused on was one Arnold did a few years back. It was a likeness of his first meeting with his parents; he drew based on a picture captured.

"Have you picked up this hobby again?"

"Hmm?" Arnold caught off guard, propped on his elbows and stared out the window. "Yeah, sort of." He heard the sound of the pages turned then suddenly his eyes went wide. "Wait!" He scurried over and flipped the book closed.

Gerald stepped back holding up his hands. "What gives?"

His cheeks have gone rosy. He picked up the book and put it away. "They're just some unfinished things in there I don't feel comfortable showing anyone yet."

"Are you seriously blushing man? What's up with you?"

"Nothing..." He grabbed his sweater. "I just need some air I think."

Gerald's eyebrows rose high. "Yeah, you need something. You better cut that out before Pataki gets here tomorrow. You will never hear the end of it."

* * *

Helga's eyes roamed her reflection for several seconds. Decided whether to go with her hair as it is or how she usually wears it. The doorbell rang, making her decision for her. Opening it, there was Stella.

She smiled at the teenage girl and put her hands on her hips. "Well take a look at you, Helga. You were already such a lovely girl. Now you're a beautiful young woman." She hugged her.

 _Really? Wow._ "Uh, thank you. Mrs. Stella."

She laughed some. "Mrs. Stella? Just Stella, sweetie. You're too close to the family to call me Miss anything."

Helga bit her lip and grinned at the same time as the car made its way through the fluffy snow and to the boarding house.

Helga walked in and after taking her coat, she bee-lined to the living room. "Sup, football head."

Arnold had to do a double-take. She wore a royal blue sweater, black skinny jeans, leather laced mid-calf boots. Her hair down, when she took off her beanie some of it fell over her eye. He gulped. Once he noticed the perplexed look she was giving him he tapped his forehead. "Hi, sorry for staring at you ... You look... you look nice." He averted his eye and shook his head. "It's not like you didn't look nice before. But, you seem ... pretty with your hair down... not that you weren't always pretty..." He laughed awkwardly. "Okay ... I'm just gonna be quiet now."

Helga collapsed down on the cushion next to him a high-pitched giggle flew out. _He's so cute._ She leaned her head back and turned to him. "I got what you were trying to say, no need to turn into a bumbling fool." Her eyes floated away. "T-Thanks for the compliment."

Before he could reply, his grandmother called for everyone to come and eat.

At the dinner table, Arnold noticed the small, unnoticeable looks of admiration from Helga; because he was more attentive than ever. Maybe even attraction? Every time his eyes wandered in her direction, hers would flutter away. _What she said on FTi, could have been the truth., of course, it was._

Everyone chowed down, having little chats. Grandpa Phil glanced over at Helga. "Our favorite holiday here at the boarding house just passed a few days ago. We had a ball as always, right Pookie?"

"We certainly did Phil!" She laughed wildly, and he joined her for a moment.

"So, Helga, how was your Thanksgiving?

She forked some potatoes. "Oh, ya know. It was ... in true Pataki fashion," She said comically. The others knew of Bob and his flashy commercials, so they laughed along with her. Everyone except Arnold.

Across the table from him, Helga gulped once her eyes once again connected with his. _Feels like he's probing me with those green things, what is he trying to find out?_ A clanking sound of her fork hitting her plate echoed in the dining room. Everyone turned to Helga, her cheeks pinkened. "Oops, sorry."

"Oh that's alright Helga, you're just making a little dinner table music." He started to clink his knife against his plate. "See."

She smiled thankfully at his grandfather. She reluctantly lifted her eyes over at Arnold who was looking right at her, the slightest smile on his lip. He held her contact for a moment and with subtlest of a wink he went back to eating. Having no idea of how much this all affected her. Or perhaps he does.

* * *

Helga checked out his stereo system and his music collection. "Hey Arnold did I ever tell you, you have a kick ass room dude..."

He chuckled from his hunched over position. "No, but thank you." for a few seconds there was only the sound of shuffling. "So, how was Olga's play?" He said slightly distracted as he went through his desk.

"It was..." She paused and tapped her lips. "What I expected."

Arnold peeked over her shoulder at her, grinning. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know it was so Olga-like." She shrugged. "If she likes it I love it, I guess."

He stood up with a small nod with something in his grasp. "Here."

It was a disc with her name on the front. She took it out of his hand. "What's this?"

He did small shrug. "Just some songs mainly uptempo's." He rubbed his neck. "Even if they aren't the same as what your teachers use. I thought you could have this on so you can practice your dancing at home. I don't know; I think you'll like it, or at least find it useful."

There was a silence, the odd kind. Helga wondered about his intentions. Not only about this CD, but his actions in general. "Why are you so nice to me?"

Arnold body stilled, his whole face scrunched up. "What?"

"Is it because of what I told you at the park? Or is it because you're trying to thank me for the essay I wrote? Or are you pitying me? Because if that's the case, I have to tell you ... I'm not some broken toy that needs fixing."

His eye widened. _Broken toy?_ "I don't think that. I'm sorry if..." _Wow, is that how I make her feel._ He sighed and lowered his eyes. "I can't lie; the essay has affected me. And also what you told me touched me too. How could it not?" He raised his arms and shrugged in a questioning way. "But, as I said, I do care. Everything that has happened since school started, only awakened..." His eyebrows furrowed. "How I think I already felt. So ... I guess I just want to do nice things for you. Not because I feel I have to. Is that a bad thing?" His frown deepened after her glare didn't wear off. He didn't know what to think or how to feel. Didn't know whether to feel sad or bitter about her accusations. _Wait, what does she want here?_ His facial muscles tightened. "I-I'll back off if that's what you want."

Before she could reply, his mom knocked on the door and let herself in. "I think it's time for Helga to get home. It's getting late, and you two have school in the morning."

Arnold's face softened, and the two wordlessly went downstairs. To Helga's surprise, Arnold hopped in the backseat to ride with them.

They walk to her door. She fumbled with her keys; it took her far too long to unlock her door. Once she succeeded, she faced him while not meeting his eyes. "Dinner was .. good, Arnold. I appreciate the invite."

Before she could go completely inside, she felt his hand around her wrist. _I can't back off..._ "Hey," His voice a smooth low tenor. His rounded eyes slipped behind heavy lids. He inched closer. _And I don't think she wants me to._ He moved some strands behind her ear and could see the faint freckles on her skin. Her heart started beating like a fast drum. "Um, Helga I..." His gaze shifted from her sky blue eyes to her parted lips. He leaned in enough so that his mouth grazed hers.

Just when he was about to deepen the connection, the creaking sound of the door made both jump apart. Arnold hopped back against the railing. At the demands of Bob, Helga went inside.

Bob watched Helga's swift flee and turned back to Arnold with a snarl. And without a word, he slammed the door.

He blinked a few times staring at the door. Then, brought a finger up and circled his lips with the fresh memory of feeling something so soft there. Arnold took one step down and peered up at the window he knew belonged to her. _Wow._

* * *

Thanks to whoever's read or reviewed.


	14. Chapter 14

December came with a storm of snow, ice, sharp winds. This kind of weather was a distraction. One, both teens, allowed themselves to get swept into.

A tall dream enchanted Arnold by gliding on stage in the Christmas assembly. He watched her, still remembering the unbelievable softest of her lips. And how up close she held a scent of roses and vanilla.

Gerald glanced over at his friend; he shook his head with an amusing grin. "My man Arnold is gone..." He said under his breath.

Helga walked off the stage and went back with her classmates. Smirking, she chatted with Phoebe and then caught a glimpse of his eyes, a twinkle within them. She broke the contact, but couldn't focus on the small talk around her.

Neither of them had the courage to face the elephant in the room. Even with Arnold's attempt to kiss her, doubts soared. The reality that things were changed and forever would be. They couldn't ignore it either. It was all in the air.

Back in their classroom, their teacher gave instructors. "After that sentimental and beautiful assembly, which many of you took part in. I would like you to write something meaningful about each one of your classmates. Take out a blank sheet. Put your name on the top." Their teacher shuffled the sheets and distributed them. "Whatever you feel. Since you are more anonymous, be honest. After your, done please pass it along."

When Helga received hers back, after everyone had finished writing. One comment caught her attention.

 **You embody traits that contradict each other. Somehow, you make it work. Like our peers have written, you have a strong presence. But, what some of the others are missing is how big your heart is. How layered you are. There is so much more to you than what meets the eye. You have such a kindness and depth that I could get lost in. Sometimes it makes me a little nervous how I can never know what you'll say next or how you'll react. I admire how one of a kind you are. And how I can always count on you. You're caring, passionate, and a lot of fun. Even if we haven't talked much lately. Still, I feel special that you've decided to share more of yourself with me.**

Arnold's sharp, focused eyes were moving across a particular message himself.

 **Arnold ... Arnold ... Arnold what can I say about you, football head. Of course, you're friendly, giving, yeah, you're a little goody two shoes know it all. And you have an unstoppable optimism, I kind of envy that about you. How do you do it? What makes you, you, is all these qualities come so naturally. There's nothing insincere about how you interact with the world around you. You don't do acts of kindness for fashion, praise or because you want something from people. You do good deeds because you truly have a pure heart and I hope you don't ever get tainted by us cynics and heathens. Always stay you.**

Helga's eyes lifted and stopped on the ones looking back at her. He held her gaze, and she couldn't look away, no matter how flustered it made her.

Then, the high-pitched sound bell made both flinched and remember their surroundings.

Helga stepped outside the cold air hit her face. She saw him from behind and moved next to him, taking in the snow. "You were right." He shifted at her voice. "Fall spoiled us and winter, has come to kick our asses..." She squinted. "I guess it's like they say, all good things never last." She took a few steps down. He spotted a reflective haze on her. Her last statement, her voice sounded plaintive.

He made a little hum, and he trailed behind her. "I think it's all in how you look at it..." He scratched at his neck. "I like to think that those good things fade to make way for something even better." His mouth curved when she turned his way.

Her eyebrows twitched up, feeling completely shy at the look on his face. The way his eyes poured into hers so intensely. _Such an Arnold thing to say. I can't believe in that without evidence. That's how you get hurt._ "There are no certainties that what's ahead is good; nothing's set in stone football head."

He blinked and his mouth turned down. _Hmm, she's right, we don't know what's ahead. None of us, but still, I can't just give in, to that kind of thinking. It doesn't feel ... right_. "Yeah, nothing is set in stone. And that's a little unnerving. For me too ... But, if you keep positive, like a self-fulfilling prophecy, things can pan out..." He paused. "Perhaps even better than what you ever thought it ever could be."

She had to move her eyes away from him. Yeah, there was something behind his gaze, something more than just his typical kindness. _Is this still about the weather?_ "Uh, yeah, maybe..."

Arnold let out a breath and peeked down. Gradually, inched his hand over hers, so they grazed against each other. She put her eyes straight ahead. Arnold cleared his throat. "I'm relieved vacation is here, finally. Do you have any plans?"

"Sleeping." _I'll be doing the grunt work around the house._ "Oh, I guess I'm going to Rhonda's slumber party. I'm kind of interested in seeing what all the hype is about. And it could be fun." She shrugged and her eyes fluttered over to his. The searching look in his eyes conveyed that he wanted to talk. And the nagging voice filled her mind with nothing but negativity. So she did what she could do. "Um, well, I have to get home," She shivered. "freezing out here. Plus, I have chores and stuff to do. You know how it is, football head."

She trampled down the stairs and half-way down the sidewalk. Arnold watched her until she was out of sight and then went his way.

* * *

Helga let out a breath while she stood in front of the Lloyd mansion porch with Phoebe.

"Are you nervous Helga?"

Helga frowned. "What? No. Why would I be worried about hanging with a bunch of girly girls? I do that in rehearsal."

Rhonda came to the door in a fancy silk robe with matching pajamas underneath. _Is she going to wear that get up to bed?_ Helga smothered a laugh as she peeked over at Phoebe wondering if she was thinking the same.

"Welcome, Phoebe, Helga, I'm so happy you two made it!" The raven haired girl greeted.

"Thank you, Rhonda, for the invitation and the warm greeting." Rhonda nodded then looked at Helga as if she were waiting for a response.

Helga's eyes awkwardly circled a little. "Oh, uh ... yeah, what she said."

Rhonda semi-smirked. "Come in. Everyone is upstairs."

The two followed Rhonda up her stairwell. Once again Helga had to smother a laugh at the way Rhonda strutted with a limp wrist and fingers fanned out. She pictured her years later, with a wine glass in her hand. _Future real housewife in training._ Laughter escaped her mouth before she could stop herself. Rhonda turned around, one eyebrow high. _Whoops ... be nice._ "Sorry, I was just thinking of something Curly did at school."

Rhonda rolled her eyes. "Ugh... don't remind me."

They entered her bedroom. Some gawked at Helga. _What do I have two heads?_ She shrugged and tossed her bag. Nadine, Sheena, and Lila were present. Also, there were girls from other homerooms in attendance.

After Helga and Phoebe had changed, the girls all sat on fancy large pillows. In a semi-circle, the girls giggled, played games and gossiped.

Then the conversation started on about this new guy who always has a skateboard. Nearly every girl has had a negative interaction with.

Kayla kind of felt pressure to say something on it. "I see my brother has picked up quite the reputation," She turned her full attention to Helga. "He's sorry for hurting you."

Helga raised her eyebrows. "That was your brother?" Kayla nodded. "I don't remember it happening. He better not do it again." She paused and smirked humorously. "Tell him us Pataki's were born with bricks for heads."

Kayla grinned and went on to talk more about her twin brother. Explaining how he didn't get the proper treatment from their mom as she did. And how he came to Hillwood because of enduring abuse from their bio father. She stared at Kayla as she talked about how she always hated being the golden child while Kyle was the bad seed. She sighed, seeing some similarities. She wished her sibling was as understanding or perceptive as Kayla appeared to be. Her mind didn't linger on that for long. Instead, she stayed present to enjoy the rest of the festivities.

* * *

Christmas finally arrived.

Some were on cloud nine, others, more detached.

Arnold bounced around; he hadn't sat down the entire morning. And he'd been up for a while. "Hey Kimba, where are you off to?"

He glanced down at the box in his hand. "Off to deliver this gift."

"You know I miss your friend Elenor."

He scratched his head for a second and then remembered who she was referring to. _Oh, right, she means Helga._ "Yeah, me too." He muttered with a sigh. "Well, I'll be right back."

"I'll have some porridge waiting for you when you return from your great travels." Her eyes followed Arnold until he was out the door.

Helga didn't get up early. It wasn't until her father demanded she clean up snow, which she finally arose.

That was until she strolled down the stairs and randomly opened the door to get a whiff of rest air. Doing so, she spotted something on the welcoming mate. A small package. Like a magnifying glass, she zeroed in on the name. She checked the area then grabbed it. And ran back up to her room, sat on her bed and stared at the package for a long moment. Finally, she opened the wrapping paper with the enthusiasm of a small child.

There was a medium size box, along with a card.

 **Helga, what I learned, has left me with a loss of words. I'll try to express myself the best I can** **. Okay, so I wish for you to feel at least close to how I felt four Christmas seasons ago. Because of your unselfishness and goodness of your heart.**

 **Yeah, I found out another one of your many secrets Helga. I guess curiosity forced me to do some digging. I wonder what else you're hiding, and I wished you didn't feel you have to hide. But, it warms me to know these things I've learned have been so touching. You unbelievable Helga. Not only for the things you've done but who you are.**

 **I have a feeling that as you're reading this, a smile is filling your face. Or at least I hope so. And I wish I could see it. But, it's so embedded in my mind, I see it every time I picture you. I hope you know you're special to me. Merry Christmas. Arnold.**

Inside the box was a silver chain handmade charm. A circular shape, a female figure, snow around her with wings sprouting out of her back.

Once again, she's breathless, curious about how he found yet another one of her secrets. She hooked it around her neck, lowering her chin; she admired it. Her eyes floated outside at the snowflakes fluttering around. She continued to smile in a way that reached her eyes.

There was a bang on her door. "Why are you lollygagging in there? That snow isn't going to shovel itself."

She sighed and took off the necklace and placed it back in the jewelry box. The only other gift she received was from her sister. Who got her the same time of overly lacy dresses, she still could never picture herself wearing. She appreciated her sister at least making an effort. But, Arnold's gift was the only one that touched her heart.

After spending a good amount of time cleaning the sidewalks. And then pacing near the phone trying to conjure up the courage to call a particular guy. Finally picked up the phone and dialed his number quickly before she could decide against it. A little startled by an answer, she hesitated to speak. "Hi, A-Arnold... it's-"

"Helga? Hey."

 _God, his voice is gorgeous. Criminy, just try not to act like a total nutcase._ "I was calling to uh, thank you for the Christmas gift..." She glanced down, her fingers stroking the shape of it. "And wish you a Merry Christmas. Um, sorry I didn't get you anything ..."

A breathy laugh came from on his end. "Helga ... don't worry about it. Uh... You gave me a gift that could last a lifetime. Remember?"

Helga shut her eyes; she felt completely raw. "So," She swallowed. "Thank you again... it's beautiful ..."

 _You're beautiful._ Arnold wished he had the courage to say that; while she felt exposed to the bone. "Anyway, I have to go. Merry Christmas again and Happy New Year, Arnold, bye."

He stared at the phone and sighed disappointedly.

* * *

The day of supposed renewal came. New Years. Helga treated it like any other day. A part of her desired to be optimistic. Because of voice, this one small tenor told her the new year would bring something better. She tried to accept it. She wanted to.

She slipped the CD Arnold made. She smiled at the Jazz infused dance music. Her eyes squeezed shut and allowed her body to be overtaken by the rhythm. Time became a foreign concept, and she had no idea how long she had been dancing.

That is until a pounding on her door brought her back to reality. "Hey!"

She pressed the off button with a sigh. "Huh?"

"Look the day is almost over and there's still a boatload of hard snow out there."

Today, she was in no mood to bow down to his demands. "And? Why are you telling me? Since you're still here why can't you shovel it."

"Don't get sassy with me! Because I pay the bills. I make sure you can take part in your school stuff, and you have food in your belly every day."

"Yeah and I spent half of my Christmas Day getting up snow while everyone else lounged. My back still hurts, so I'm not doing it today."

Bob beat on her door again and opened it. "Who do you think you're talking to missy? You're going to get your butt up and do as I say!" When she doesn't move, he grabbed her shoulder and attempted to pull her. She snatched away. "You're such a spoiled brat!"

"Yeah, I'm so spoiled, sure, you're right Bob," She said sarcastically with an eye roll. "Maybe I'm just tired of being a damn workhorse! You don't have any broken bones or back problems. You're the big man of the house why can't you shovel it?"

"That's no way to talk to-"

"Father?" She cuts him off. "Let me know where I can find this mysterious man so I can-"

Her speech cut through by a blow to her face, making her stumble and fall against the end of her nightstand.

He moved and stood over her, jabbing his finger at her in a threatening way. "I was going to do that before, but you were lucky Olga was standing there. I'm so tired of you! Just ... get out of here! I'm sick of your spoiled, ungrateful, complaining butt. Go, now!"

She stood on her feet and sprinted down the stairs. "Fine!"

The icy cold wind whipped her face, making the wounded area sting with pain. She looked around, searched her environment, she already walked several blocks. _Where am I going?_

* * *

Arnold heard the sound of quick footsteps and an object hit his window. His eyes widened. "Helga? What are you doing? On my fire escape..." His voice was incredulous. He scratched his head. _Talk about a case of deja vu._ He zeroed in on her face . _"_ A-Are you okay?" _Dumb question._

She sighed and looked down at the street leaning against his railing. "I was walking and ... didn't know where else to go."

He looked puzzled, but nodded and helped her inside.

His hands on both of her shoulders, he looking her over concernedly. "Tell me what happened." He examined the bruise on her face, his hand moved, but pulled back.

"Bob. He wanted me to clean up the snow. When I refused, he..." She trailed off.

"Hit you?"

"Yeah ... and I fall against my nightstand. Then, he told me to get out.."

 _I knew he wasn't a nice man, but I never thought..._ He stepped back and crossed his arms. "Has this happened before?"

"No."

Arnold studied her. "Okay, make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back." He came back in, Helga was sitting on his couch, he knelt down in front of her. With a cotton swab and he dabbed some disinfectant on the area. She winced a little. "Sorry." He whispered and placed a band-aid on the broken area. And placed small ice pack against her cheek. Their eyes connected and she took in his features. The focused caring green eyes, his thin brows etched up, his tousled hair, his soft part lips. _God, he's so perfect._ After a minute or so, Arnold removed the pack and gave her a peck on the cheek. "I hope that feels better." His voice was soothing to her ears.

And he gently stroked her skin. Arnold's head lowered when he pulled his hand away. "I'm sorry about what happened with your dad, but I'm glad you came here. I hope you know you always can..." His eyes swept all over and landed on her necklace. Both ends of his mouth turn up. _She's wearing it._ "Look Helga, I-I..." His gaze went to the window and he swallowed. "This might not be the best time to talk about this... We haven't spoken much since that night on your porch. I don't know about you, but I miss spending time with you. Now if what I did make you feel uncomfortable ... " He made eye contact, studied her. _I don't think I made her nervous._ "I don't regret what I was about to do, what I wanted to do. I think..." He closed his eyes momentarily. _You_ _want this too._ When he opened them, he was met with natural beauty. _When did we get so close?_ He leaned in only a half an inch for their lips to meet. Feeling enraptured by her softness, he deepened the kiss. Still, keeping everything slow and gentle.

Arnold had kissed one girl before, but he had never had electricity racing through him. He'd never had lips feel so perfect; it was quite overwhelming, in a right way.

Helga had to run her fingers through his tresses, to make sure he was right in front of her; embracing her in such an intimate way.

Arnold sighed happily at Helga's touch. His fingers came to run down her braid and stopped at her mid back.

When it ended, his heart racing and breathing came out rapidly. _That was, wow ..._ When he regarded Helga, her cheeks were the brightest shade of pink. _She had to have felt it. At least I hope so._

 _Arnold just kissed me!_ Her lips were still tingling from his touch _._ She shut her eyes and opened them several times in a row. _This isn't a dream?_

Arnold grinned when she opened her eyes. _She's so cute._

He realized his hand was still resting on her. "So," He subtly began to move his fingers, stroking her back. "I-I-

A knock cuts her off. Arnold moved back when he heard the knob turn. "Is Helga here?" She questioned with a frown. She put her eyes on the blond teen seating on his couch. "Your sister is downstairs looking for you."

That brought him back to reality. "Helga..." She stopped. "Tell me if you need anything, please."

Helga and Olga were about to leave, but a voice stopped them.

"Olga," The blondes saw a stern Arnold with his arms crossed. "Can I ask you to do something?"

Olga seemed caught off guard, but she smiled. "Sure. Anything."

Helga's eyebrows furrowed. _What's he doing?_

 _Anything. Okay._ "Make sure your father doesn't mistreat Helga. Whether it's with his words or with his hands..."

She opened her mouth, and her eyes widened. She regarded Helga and turned her face. "Daddy did this?"

"Yes, he did. And he kicked her out." Arnold answered before Helga could. "That's why she came here."

"I didn't know -"

"I think there's a lot that goes on that you don't know about, or..." His eyebrows knitted. "Chose not to see..." He sighed. "Now I'm only an outsider. And ... I'm not trying to step out of line. This stuff has been going on way too long, maybe not the hitting part, but other things. To the point where I think... it has become acceptable." His eyes softened on Helga then returned to Olga. "I know you care about her ... but you need to start acting like the adult sister, she needs." He hesitated and sighed. "I know she's tough..." His eyes went to Helga. "She definitely isn't broken or someone who needs fixing. But, still, she deserves so much better from her family."

Olga looked stunned by his criticism. "I-I," She looked at Helga who shrugged and lowered her eyes. "I am so sorry baby sister. I-I don't know what else to say, but," She broke out into dramatic tears. At first, he felt a little sympathetic. He watched as Helga consoled her and rolled his eyes. _She's making this about her_.. _._ He studied Helga, there's little sign of her feeling upset, except for the slightest mistiness in her eyes. Olga finally stopped and whipped her face with the tissue Stella gave her. "I will take care of her better. I promise, Arnold," He did the slightest head motion." Olga nodded. "Helga, I promise." She pulled a stiff and overwhelmed girl into a hug.

"Please, both of you, if you need anything, anything at all please call any of us. We all care about Helga here. She's an exceptional young woman."

Arnold kept his eyes on her; he had never seen her so quiet and still. He figured she was taking everything in.

"She is. Thank you, um, sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Stella Shortman, Olga." She answered, and they shook hands.

Arnold and his mother walked the sisters to her car and watched them leave.

Olga and turned down the block of the Pataki home. She pulled over, and her eyes trickled on Helga. Letting out a deep sigh, she put the car in gear and drove off. "Um," _Does she realize she just bypassed the house._ "Where are we going?"

"To my apartment. You're staying with me. For now."

Arnold left downstairs and went to his room. Stretched out on his bed, he looked up at the stars in the sky. Without much thought, he made a wish. His eyes closed and a small sigh escaped his mouth. "Happy New Year, Helga."

* * *

I love you guys, for your kind reviews. To the one guest who thinks, Arnold is a creep. I don't understand you. But thanks. I hope you enjoyed this one:P


	15. Chapter 15

Helga woke up, taking in the overly neat and girly room. She had to remind herself of her whereabouts. Upright, she stretched and yawned. And flinched at a knock. "Helga, honey, are you okay in there?"

Helga went from receiving little attention to being smothered with it. And that has taken some adapting to. "Yes, fine. I just woke up."

"Your favorite is on the table."

"Okay, thanks."

Since moving in with her sister, she's gotten a glimpse of her life. From the outside looking in, it seems filled with a great deal of love, fun, friendship. Yet, underneath the perfection, is her sister's unwillingness to be alone. Clinging, to her fiancé, friends or in the past their parents. Of course, she noticed in the past, but she never took the time to analyze it. Now, she came to a conclusion that Olga relied a bit too much on others. In some way, Helga's upbringing made her more independent; more self-reliant.

Of course, this thought process brings her back to love, Arnold. She remembered relying on him as a source of sunshine. Over the years, things have changed. That doesn't mean she doesn't desire companionship. Because she does, more than she'd ever admit out loud.

Draping Olga's robe around her shoulders, she went to join her for breakfast.

"Good morning baby sis," Olga cheerily perked from the dining room table.

"Morning," Helga said less cheery but still free of any sarcasm or malice. Her eyes take in the food not being able to remember the last time she woke up to an actual meal or anything similar. "Oh…uh, thanks for this," She chewed her lip almost shyly and leaned on the chair. "It looks good."

Olga smiled showing all her teeth. "You're so welcome, sit down please."

Helga did just that but paused right as she was able to take a bite and placed her fork down. She rubbed her hands together staring out of the window. _I need to confront the elephant in the room._ "Is this your way of making up for these years? I don't just mean this breakfast but for the last couple of weeks, I've been here. You've been so…giving but in a different way than before. What exactly is that all about?" Helga asked feeling appreciative but wanting to make sure the attention she's being given is coming from a place of sincerity and not just obligation.

"I…" She stopped and seemed to be collecting her words. "Maybe, but I just also want to take care of you, Helga. I've always wanted to be close to you. I just never knew how to do it and sometimes." The mid-twenty something paused again and for a change, Helga could see the real person coming through her usual overly perfect demeanor. "I guess for a long time I was too focused on myself and my wants for everything and everyone that I didn't attend to your needs and wants … as much as I should." Olga stirred her food around in a slow thoughtful gesture. "And I'm very sorry for that but I'm hoping," Her semi-puppy dog eyes lift to Helga's finally. "This could be the start of the beginning of something different. For you and I. For our life… Just like I told your friend Arnold…I promise to be the big sister I should have been." She shut her eyes. "I'm not perfect but I really want to try…"

When she opened her eyes Helga was looking at her sort of void of expression. But suddenly she stood up and beelined across to wrap her arms around Olga. "I don't need a perfect sister…I-I…just want you."

She got a whiff of the cinnamon on Olga's breath as she sighed a few times while hugging her back. "And I'm here for you. I always will be."

* * *

Walking the halls, she halted at a distinct face shape with a look of shock. Usually, they missed each other. "Hey," He whispered. "How are you? How is ... everything?" He asked although he had some idea because Stella checked on her often.

Helga interlaced her hands behind her back. _Here he is, in the flesh. He's beautiful, kind, wonderful. Wait ... What did he ask me?_ "Huh? What did you say football head?"

Arnold seemed amused, but also a little awkward _._ "How is everything going?"

 _Oh, he means on the home-front._ "Everything's cool. Nothing to complain about..." she whispered back, avoiding his eyes.

Arnold observed her pink cheeks. _I wish she wasn't shy around me, lately, but ..._ His cheeks turned maroon. _She's so cute like this._ He shuffled his feet, looking down _._ "Have things been good at Olga's?"

"Yeah."

He stepped closer. "That's good." He was overtaken with her sweet scent. He gazed into her eyes, feeling that magnetic pull again, but logic stopped him from making a move. He stepped back, his eyebrows etched up high, an uneasy smile. "I've-" _Missed you..._. "Could we ..." _Go on a date?_ "Hang out? Sometime?"

 _Hang out?_ "I don't know, I'd have to ask Olga." Helga coughed. "I-I have to run, you know… practice..."

Arnold watched her, his hands in his pockets with a tilt to his head. He flinched at the feeling heavy hands lying on his shoulders. His posture slouched a bit. "Hey, Gerald."

Gerald walked around to face him. "What's up man?" He peeked in the direction he was looking. "Pataki again?" Over the weeks following new years, Arnold had come clean about his feelings. First, by saying it out loud to himself and then to Gerald. He wished for the opportunity and also the courage say to her.

His glanced at Gerald knowing where this conversation was going. "Come on let's head out."

Helga burst through the locker room doors and leaned against it with closed eyes. _So, I was right. He kissed me and now he only wants to hang out. Can't blame him, I act like a total spaz._ She shook it off her thoughts the best she could and went to get changed.

Gerald bumped against his shoulder. He had been hounding Arnold before today, about Helga and dating in general. For that reason, Arnold wasn't at all surprised when this next question came out. "So, you have no interest in dating anyone else?"

"No."

"Man, we're about to step into high school, Arnold."

 _Huh?_ "So...?"

He sucked his teeth and averted his eyes for a few seconds. "So ... I don't want to see you, chasing a girl around like a lost puppy dog." Arnold rolled his eyes. "Like you did for years with Lila."

Arnold's brows knitted together. "Don't compare my feelings for Helga with my old feelings for Lila." _Not the same thing._ He huffed. "About high school ... That reminds me of how much we have ahead. We have plenty of time." He shrugged. "I'm in no big hurry, although it would be nice." He started walking again and Gerald did the same. "Also, she doesn't leave me hanging. For example," His lip turned up, a blush formed. "She did kiss me back."

"Wait," Gerald swung an arm out in front to stop him from moving. "What do you mean she kissed you back? When did you kiss Pataki? And why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh, uh. It almost happened that day she came over for dinner on her front porch. But Mr. Pataki interrupted." He rolled his eyes. "On New Year's Day we kissed, no interruptions, she didn't pull away ..." His mouth twisted for a moment. "And the reason I never told you, is because I kind of regretted it."

"That bad?"

"Bad? No," He laughed but almost in a non-humored way. "Nothing like that, Gerald. It just wasn't the right time, but I know Helga feels the same way I do."

"Helga? As in Helga G. Pataki bro? Really?" He flinched at this voice coming out of nowhere. "Wow, I don't care if she's a starlet. She's still one scary chick." Sid shook his head at the conversation he walked into. Then, his lip curled up. _Where on earth did he even come from?_ Arnold wondered. Sid made a humming noise, a slight devious glint to his eyes. "Actually, now that I think about it ... I get the appeal. She is definitely hot looking when she wants to be. She can dance, she's athletic and I bet with all her feistiness she would be -"

"Sid. Knock it off."

Sid smirked. "C'mon. Don't act like you never thought it. You're not all goody two shoes." Sid strolled off.

Gerald patted his shoulder. "Don't let Sid get to you, he's only clowning."

Arnold nodded followed by a sigh. "I know."

"He does have a point, though in one way at least. You did make a puddle on the floor when she was on stage. You are not always an upstanding gentleman when it comes to the opposite sex, Arnold."

Arnold rolled his eyes. "Way to exaggerate things, Gerald." He chuckled. _No point in denying it now._ "I think it's obvious I do find her attractive. But, she's so much more than that." _I guess I'm weird._ He slowed his stride, a thoughtful expression on his features. "I feel pretty content just talking to her."

"Talking to her?" Arnold nodded. "About what?"

He shrugged kind of dramatically. "Anything…" He said with true excitement. "She's funny and mischievous, but she's also introspective, sensitive, and intelligent." _She's the kind of girl you take your time with._ His whole demeanor mellowed with that last thought.

Gerald did a heavy eye roll. "Yeah, as you've said a million times," He exaggerated. "Have you told her?"

"Kind of." Both his shoulders rose and sunk. "I've tried to tell her how I feel. Either someone interrupts or she just kind of runs away." His eyebrows rose. "I think ... no ... I know she's been ... scared."

"Scared? I thought Pataki isn't scared of anything." He mimicked Helga's style of speech.

"That's a facade. Well..." He corrected himself. "Don't misunderstand, she is tough, but she does get scared all the time too _."_ He frowned. "I think what scares her most is rejection, I guess."

Gerald was quiet, taking everything in. "Shouldn't she know, at this point, you wouldn't ... reject her."

Arnold's eyebrows remained furrowed. "I'm not so sure. Some of my actions in the past ... may have felt like rejection and she hasn't gotten over it..." His expression took on a glum and remorseful appearance.

He felt Gerald's hand on his shoulder. "Hey, no use moping about it now…" He sighed and his eyes scanned the area. "How about, we go to Slausen's, my treat."

"Okay."

* * *

Helga entered Olga's living and saw her mother standing there looking through some pictures. "Mom?" Miriam turned and her eyes bugged out at the sight of her daughter. She ran over and yanked her into a hug. "Oh, Helga, sweetheart. I'm so sorry."

"Mom?" She realized Miriam had found the pictures of her from her school performance.

"Helga, I'm so sorry for not being a good mother for you all these years." She held up the pictures. "Look at you! My little girl, I should have been there." She admired the pictures again and looked at Helga. "Now you're a beautiful young lady." She cradled her face. "I-I'm so sorry about how things have been, for the way we treated you. We haven't been happy in life or in our relationship. What I've learned from the therapist the two of us latched onto Olga because she reminds us of the happier days. And unfortunately, you arrived at a point where times were far from happy. That's the best explanation I can offer. There isn't any good excuse for my negligence or your father's insensitivity. I hope I can show you that I do love you, Helga, I always have."

Helga's eyes widened for a second. _I can't remember the last time I heard this._ And she swallowed hard when pulled into another hug. "I-I love you too."

"Now, how about you and I spend the day together. Have a girl's day out, what do you say?"

 _This is corny._ Helga's lip curled up. _Though_ , _it could be cool._ "Sure, mom."

* * *

Arnold alone in the boarding house, he decided to head outside. It was a Saturday afternoon. Arnold wasn't too keen on to staying in too long, especially without company. When he opened his front door, there she was on the sidewalk right in front of his stoop.

He soaked in her appearance. She had two french braids creating a crown-like hairdo. A black jacket unbuttoned, black skinny jeans and black and white converse shoes. It took him a second to register that she was standing there. For a while, he'd been admiring her from afar with a few hellos and goodbyes in passing.

His mouth parted, he shook his head, blinking. _Am I seeing things?_ "Helga?"

Helga's eyes shot up and down him. _Does he always have to look so handsome?_ Helga's eyes lowered accompanied with the slightest smile. "Yeah, hey, sorry to just pop up at your place unannounced like this but…" She trailed off looking down.

He leaned against the half closed door. "No, it's fine." He smiled. "What's up?" He tried to sound casual. _I hope I don't look as big of a dork as I feel._

Helga shuffled her feet on the sidewalk and shrugged. "I was wondering if your offer to hang out was still good?"

Arnold took a step-down, but then glanced over his shoulder. "Sure. Would you like to come in?"

Her eyes went from his shoes back up to his face. "Weren't you on your way out somewhere?"

He shrugged. "Not really. I was heading outside, nothing special or anything planned, it's cool."

Helga studied him. "Okay, if you say so." Then steered around him and walked inside.

In his living room, she took off her jacket, causing Arnold's breath to hitch at the more figure fitting pink top she wore. Helga faced him, catching him staring and sent him a glare. His eyes widened. _Say something..._ "Oh, I like your hair."

Her expression softened completely and her fingers grazed her hair. "Oh ... thanks ... Olga did it."

He averted his eyes. "S-So, I found some random 80s slasher movies. I remember you said you liked horror movies. W-Would you ... like to watch one?"

Helga plopped down on his couch. _Why is he stuttering?_ "What are you brand new? Do you think I'd turn down a free movie?" Her cool demeanor nearly broke down when he sat right next to her. Her heart began to pound through her chest when he reached over her to grab the remote. She let out a sigh. "We need some snacks. Y'all always have the best stash." She raised a brow when he looked at her.

"Okay," He paused the video and walked to his kitchen. "What would you-"

He peeked over his shoulder, with surprise to see Helga right behind. She opened his cabinet and pulled out tortilla chips. She grinned and held them up. "These will do." and poured them in a large bowl, while Arnold grabbed the dip.

Back on the couch, watching the movie, Arnold peeked out of the corner of his eye. Helga glued to the screen and every few seconds her fingers dipped into the chip bowl. His lip edged up when she moved just a bit closer to him. _I could get used to this._

When the movie credits popped up, Helga cackled. "Man that was ..." She continued laughing. "A steaming pile of pig shit!"

Arnold turned it off and shook his head half seriously at her word choice. "Yeah, so bad!" He chuckled. "And not in the way where something is so bad it's good-"

"No straight up bad, bad." She adjusted to sit crossed legged.

"Right," He laughed some more. "At least we got a kick out of it. So it wasn't time wasted."

Helga did a nod as reached over to get more snacks. But heavily groaned once it was in her grasp. "You dweeb," She turned the bowl over. "You ate all the chips. Even the crumbs you greedy gut."

He raised his eyebrows. "I did? You were taking handfuls every few seconds. Looks like you are the greedy gut, Pataki."

"How are dare you, accuse me of such..." She turned away with her nose stuck. "foolishness…"

Arnold tugged the bowl out of her hand. "Whatever you say, Helga." while laughing and put in the kitchen sink. He sat down and handed her a bottle of water. Then, he took a sip. His eyes roamed her face. "You know, the film might have been pretty bad, but ... uh ... this is nice." He pointed from himself to her.

"Oh. Uh-huh," she murmured and her eyes lowered.

He blinked a few times. "You're back at home, right?" She nodded. "How's everything with your mom and dad?"

A soft smile graced her features for a second. "Well, my mother apologized to me and stuff. She's been taking everything seriously. Since, um, she's been taking it easy on the smoothies. Really she's been free of them." She gave him a pointed look and sighed. "She's been looking for a job and has been ... I don't know… supportive," Helga's mouth inched up into a tiny smile. "She even sat in on one of my rehearsals which was kinda embarrassing but also kinda nice…"

His eyes lit up. "Helga that's great!" He beamed and couldn't stop himself from grabbing her shoulders and half hugging her. "You deserve that, you really do." He sat back and was quiet for a second. _Hmm, she didn't mention Mr. Pataki._ "And your dad?"

Her cheeks had turned red at the unforeseen embrace, but she quickly composed herself. "He's still Bob. Um..." Her expression took on equally an angry and gloomy tint.

"What?"

 _This is getting to be too much..._ "Oh. Nothing." Shrugging she stood up. "Let's," She glanced out his window. "Go throw rocks in the river."

Arnold pitched a rock and it skipped through the water for a few beats. He gave Helga a smirk. _Yeah, Helga, I can do that little trick too._

"Lucky shot,"

He rolled his eyes. "No, I just have skills."

Helga snorted. "With a head like that ... doubtful."

Shaking his head, he poked her shoulder. "Yeah, uh-huh, whatever you say."

"Ugh..." She huffed and bumped him a little. "I hate when you say that."

Arnold smugness increased. "Aha, You've caught on… I know. That's why I always say it."

Helga gasped a little while grinning. "So you're admitting to being a troll?"

He grinned and his cheeks puffed out. "Anyway," He was quiet, while he gazed out at the water. In the clear blue, he saw an image of the two of them. Her leaning on his shoulder, his arm around her waist and they looked like a real couple. That made him smile and he tried to hold on to it as long as he could. When the image finally faded, he put his attention back on Helga right next to him. "Can I ask more about your dad?"

Her posture slacked. "You just did." She smirked. "He hasn't changed, he's just rarely home." She turned to look at a worried Arnold. "He's still nasty, but only with his words. And that only happens when he and I are alone, which has been rare, lately." Helga was a quiet for a beat. "My mother is thinking about divorcing him. She hasn't said anything, but I actually saw the paperwork on her desk. It's obvious since sobering up, she's become more enlightened about Bob and his shenanigans." She tossed a few rocks.

Arnold averted his eyes. "Not that I'm pro-divorce or anything, but in these circumstances, I can't lie, I'm all for it. This will lead to a happier existence for both of you, your sister too."

The two exchanged a series of awkward, bashful glances. Helga squatted down to pick up a handful of rocks and chucked them into the water. Dusting off her hands, she peeked over subtly to Arnold. _I never said thank you ..._ "Ahem ... Speaking of which ... For what you said to Olga, about me and my family." Helga wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into her. "Thank you."

Arnold, taken aback because it had always been him who initiated a hug, but after a second, he relaxed into it. _Why does something this simple, feel so amazing?_ His eyes became half-lids as he squeezed her back. "You don't have to thank me."

She pulled away enough to look at him, his kind eyes and smile. "Yes, I do." Not being to resist doing so she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Stepping back, she made a head motion towards the sidewalk. Walking ahead of him, she gripped her forehead. _I'm becoming such a dork..._

"Helga." He whispered. "Could we -"

Her phone rang but stopped before she could answer it. "I guess I have to get home." Stated Helga, distractedly scrolling through her phone. "My mom just texted me saying we have things to talk about." She glanced at Arnold with a half-grin. "I didn't even know she knew how to text."

 _Do you have to?_ Feeling bittersweet, he smiled. _Of course, she has to._ "Okay, let me walk you."

* * *

Lifelong best friends headed out of their local arcade. A place they frequent often to spend time with peers.

Now was clear, Gerald asked about Helga. "So, you said you and Pataki hung out yesterday. How did that go?"

Arnold glanced at his expression and with his tone, he knew what he was really asking. His eyes lowered.

"I see ... Why don't you just ask her out?"

"I don't know. It's never the right time." He sighed. "Plus, it's taken years for her to be more open and confide in me. I guess I don't want to do anything to ruin it by pushing her. If it happens, it should be more natural."

The two were quiet until Gerald heard Arnold humming almost blissfully. "What's up? I know that look. Why are you acting like a girl kissed you or something?"

Arnold halted, a little surprised because of he didn't even realize he was doing it out loud. And two, he said the exact reason behind his humming. "She did." He looked down. "On the cheek."

Gerald rolled his eyes. "All that over a little peck, when you've already really kissed her ..." He shook his head huffing out a breath.

Nodding, Arnold started moving again. His hand came to his cheek and a bashful smile formed. He turned to Gerald _._ "A kiss on the cheek is kind of a sweet gesture ... And because it came from her ..." His face looked so happy with an innocence. "it just makes it even more special."

"If you say so," There was silence as they continued walking. "Hey, if you keep getting cold feet, then find some other way to show her. You know, in your hopeless romantic way."

 _I wouldn't call myself a hopeless romantic..._ "Hmm, I can always count on you to come around." He stated because of how somewhat negative Gerald had been about Arnold's pining for Helga.

The darker skinned teen shrugged quickly. "Hey, that's what best friends are for." He put his arm around his shoulder. "Now, say uh ... when you get a chance. After you take care of your business, of course." He leaned in almost uncomfortably close. "Could you ask Pataki, who her best friend's interested in?"

"What?" Arnold squinted, laughed and moved his arm from his shoulder. His face was full of amusement. _Isn't this something. Finally, he admits it._ "I knew it!"

* * *

Thanks everyone for reading and your comments:P


	16. Chapter 16

"Helga, are you almost ready, dear?"

"Yes, mom." She replied back, fidgeting with her clothes and hair. She rolled her eyes at her reflection. _I never thought I'd see the day when I would primp in the damn mirror._

Finally, she took her eyes off her reflection and went down the stairs.

"You look lovely,"

Helga snorted. "Thanks." _That's good to hear. After a little kid screamed and ran at the sight of me._ She bemused more. _I was in a crappy mood, and my hair was a complete mess earlier... I probably did look..._

Helga flung out of her thoughts by a gentle push from her mom. "Let's hurry along; Stella is outside waiting for us."

* * *

Everyone sat at the large table. This time, Helga seated next to Arnold. And throughout the dinner, Helga kept scribbling down jokes.

Arnold read it and started cracking up. Everyone turned to him, expecting him to tell a humorous story or something.

When he stayed silent, Stella raised an eyebrow since this happened a few times already. "Arnold, please try to keep it down. It's rude to make loud outbursts at the dinner table."

Helga giggled into her hand. "Yeah, Arnold." She faced him, looking mildly devious. "Like I said, quit being so obnoxious."

Arnold narrowed his eyes at her and flicked her leg under the table. She scoffed and pinched his arm twice. "Ouch, quit it."

"You started it," she responded in an overly childishly tone.

"Oh Stella, the kiddos are having fun. It's young love." Both went rosy in the cheeks. "I have miles on you, and I still remember those old times like it was just yesterday." She turned to her husband. "Right lovebug?"

"That's right Pookie!"

Stella nodded, smiling both at her parent-in-laws and the teenagers.

Then a few minutes later, Susie finally arrived home from a long day at work.

"Oh, Susie you're here!" Miriam stood up and greeted her with a big hug. Susie looked tired but excited. "Thank you for the dinner invitation. My girl's and I always enjoy a homemade meal here. Olga is so upset she couldn't make it, but she had a prior engagement, she couldn't get out of."

"This is a special occasion," Susie said in a cheerful way.

Miriam went back to her chair, nodding and being a little shy or modest.

Susie continued to stand up. "Yes, this dinner is to celebrate an achievement. Our Miriam has received an excellent job offer; she didn't think she could, but, look at her now."

"To Miriam, congratulations on your position. I know you will do amazing in sales. We all have faith; you will have a long, fulfilling career. Just keep believing in yourself. With these beautiful daughters of yours, I know you will keep climbing the ladder of success." She picked up her glass. "To Miriam."

Everyone raised their glasses.

"Thank you, Susie, Stella, Miles and everyone for your support. I couldn't have done it without you all. Both my daughters have been terrific." She looked directly at her daughter. "Helga has helped me nonstop with my resume and applications. I'm so grateful for the both my girls. But I must say, Helga, you are an angel, you are." She wiped a tear out of her eye. "Thank you, sweetie."

 _Aw, mom._ Helga lowered her eyes and sniffled a little. Once everyone went back to eating dinner, sitting still, she felt a warmth against her hand. She turned her neck slightly to her right and immediately met with a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

In the time since receiving employment, Miriam saved up enough for a place. For herself and Helga. It wasn't even something she discussed with Bob. Since she sobered up and started confronting him about things, he rarely was home. She had a good idea what he was doing. But she was grateful that at least he's complying with everything regarding the divorce. And he wasn't fighting toe and nails against her.

So, on a Saturday Arnold and Miles came over to help Miriam and Helga with the tedious moving process.

The teens walked up the stairwell, silently, each with a box in hand. Once inside the surprisingly spacious apartment. Setting down the weighty box finally, she began to unpack. Peering up, she saw Arnold staring into space and gave him a sharp poke. "Aye, this is a no slacking zone, bucko."

His eyes moved to hers, at first unreadable, then he rolled them while beginning to work. "I'm not a slacker."

"Maybe not." She leaned closer to him and waved her fingers through her hair. He managed to maintain a cool demeanor, in spite of her touch sending chills up and down his spine. "Just keep this head outta the clouds, m'kay?"

His facial muscles twitched into a smirk. "I can do that." He mumbled.

With hooded eyes, she poked him again. "I'll hold ya to it."

While Helga set up living room items, Arnold was in the dining area doing the same. He sighed as his eyes kept wandering over to her. He did his best, but he couldn't stop sneaking glances at her expressive face and looks. Taking in her appearance, her hair up in a clumsy high bun, wearing a baggy sweatshirt and black yoga pants. She looked like she hadn't put much effort into her appearance. In the past, he always was attracted to girls in dresses or something more feminine. And he still likes that sort of thing. But with Helga, he found himself fighting to keep his eyes off her regardless of how she's dressed.

His eyes went back to her face. Admiring her. He'd probably describe her beauty as effortless.

She must have felt the sensation of being watched. Once her eyes were on Arnold, for a split second, she seemed like she was going to say something. Most likely something snarky. But, instead, she only gazed back. _He's wonderful, yet so damn confusing. Going from being casual and chummy to staring at me like this._ He had a look on his face of exhaustion yet enthusiasm. She soaked in his appearance. His sleeves of his shirt rolled up, showing off the results of his active lifestyle. His hair overly messy, but like always it looked good on him from her point of view. She felt pinned in place. Under his kind gaze, she couldn't move.

That is until a noise made her jump, and her eyes shot away, causing Arnold to huff. _How long are we going to ignore what's between us? Everyone else sees it._ He looked at the glass shelf, spotting his reflection and he narrowed his eyes. _That will change when you Arnold step up._ His eyes then shaped into a squint. _It's like that note that mysteriously appeared in my locker said. Helga already told me how she feels, so it's not right for her to have to do it again. Hmm? I wonder which friend of hers wrote that._ His features went briefly smug, but when his dad walked past, he quickly resumed his tasks.

* * *

Helga slouched in the chair, and Arnold leaned against the wall. "My dad's downstairs waiting for me, I think. Is there anything else you want me to do?"

Helga shrugged. "Nah, I think we're good for the day."

"Oh, okay," He kept eyeballing her.

 _God, doesn't he know the effect those eyes have on me. W_ _hat's his deal?_ "Hair Boy, what's up?"

"Nothing," He straightened his posture. "Well, would you like to come over?"

She shrugged. "Uh, okay." Her eyes squinted. "What's the problem? I've only been in your room a million times, Arnoldo."

Arnold nodded at the confused side eye; she was giving him. "Right, I'm just a little tired I guess .. from all this..."

She stood up with eyes fixed on him. "Or something has gone terribly, terribly wrong." Arnold chuckled at her spot on imitation Curly's style of speech, "In that noggin of yours." She scanned the living room area with hands on her hips. Taking a few steps, she glanced at him."I'll ask my mom if I can."

Helga left to go into one of the bedrooms. Pushing out an exhale, Arnold pushed off the wall. _Okay, today is the day._ He licked his lips. _It's settled._

* * *

"I'm never playing that game with you again. Or any game." W _asn't my idea in the first place. This isn't a 'hang out' session anyhow._

"Aw," She said in a taunting way. "You big baby. You act like I knocked over your sand castle, or spat in your cereal." Helga snorted, looking at facial tension and started laughing hysterically. _Ah, the fragile male ego._ That made her laugh more. Arnold deadpanned, but then due to finding her genuine laughter contagious chuckled along. "I kicked your ass just accept it."

"Only because you cheated."

She sucked her teeth. "I did not!"

"You did too!"

"Did not!"

"You did Helga."

"How?"

"You distracted me."

"What? How?"

"You started ..." His lip curled shakily curled up. "Complimenting me and talking all sweet." _Not that I mind..._ "T-That's not cool or fair." He blushed.

Helga cackled almost wickedly. _Seeing him squirm is just too good._ "What I can't be kind to you now?" She tried to play innocent.

Arnold smirked. "You can be, but you're never that overly sweet and complimentary. And it threw me off, breaking my concentration. That's how you won."

She waved a hand at him dismissively. "Pttf, that's ludicrous. I won because I'm a kick ass gamer. It's simply a fact; you should just accept it and save yourself the ego bruising."

Arnold shook his head, half grinning, knowing he wasn't going to get her to admit it. His face softened. _Yeah, no more video games._ He looks around in search of something to do and his eyes move to his window. "Wanna go out on the roof?"

She sat down close to the edge. Looking out at the vibrate, full city, seemed so peaceful from this height. Also, cooler, the early spring breeze flowed, creating a calming atmosphere. Changing the demeanors of both, both became more lost in their thoughts.

"It's weird..." In a whisper, she broke the silence.

His eyebrows quirked. "What's weird?" He observed her, looking far into the distance. As if she were zoning out, focusing more on her thoughts than the scenery.

"Moving out ... to this new place. My mom sober and working; being away from Bob. It's all," She sighed. "I don't know how to explain it ..." She shrugged.

"I can imagine it could feel weird." He looked up, with a squint. "I know it's a different situation, but it did take time for me to adapt to having my parents here." His eyes moved over to hers. "But I bet... it's a good weird, right?" She didn't say anything. His mouth turned down. "I know my parental situation isn't comparable-"

"Relax, I get it." She had interrupted before he started an annoying ramble. Slowly the corners of her mouth upturn. "Yeah, you're right ... it is a good weird." When she peeked over, he had a wide grin on his face. She bumped his shoulder. "You're such a geek, Arnold."

 _That reminds me._ Arnold rolled his eyes and nodded. "You know what Helga."

"I sure don't," That dripped with lighthearted snark.

He half-smiled. "I've been thinking about our younger years, particular how you treated me. I hated it." Helga's eyebrows knitted. _Hmm, where is he going with this?_ He stroked his chin. "But now, in a strange sort of way, I'm grateful."

Helga gave him a dry face when his half-smile didn't falter. She huffed. "Quit trolling me, football head."

Arnold did a finger snap. "Perfect example. How you're always calling me football head. I think, it toughened me up because most insults roll off my sleeve now..." He squinted. "Another example ... Do you remember the time Harold threatened to beat me up?" She did the slightest nod. "I don't know if it was intentional... _I think it was ..._ but you did give me an out. Of course, while still driving me nuts with that countdown stuff. I learned some survival skills because of situations like that." His smirk changed into a smile. "In your way, you've had a significant impact on my life. And the person I am. I'm less naive, and you deserve some credit for that. So, I don't know; I guess I'm just trying to say ... thanks."

Her eyebrows arched in disbelief when he amusingly shrugged. _Is he for real?_ "You're thanking me for being a bully?"

"I guess." He laughed and shook his head. "No, you were never truly a bully at heart. You were always an unconventional friend." Helga raised one brow at that. The two both went quiet and placed their focus back on the city. _If you keep calling her a friend, this will never work._

Arnold peeked at her, noticing her writing pad underneath her arm. "Helga would you mind reading something from your." He trailed off and pointed to her notepad. "The one you were writing a few days ago."

She smirked. "What's the point? You've already read it."

"I didn't read it," He rubbed the back of his neck. "I just saw a few words here and there ..."

Helga crossed her arms. "Why should I read it to you?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, because..." _That sure was convincing_. He rolled his eyes at himself.

She unfolded her arms and laughed. "Well, because?" She shook her head while rolling her eyes. "Whoa, so persuasive. How could I possibly refuse that? You'd make the perfect defense lawyer." She sighed when he kept staring at her with puppy dog eyes. _Curse those green pools._ "Fine."

Arnold grinned and sat halfway next to her.

"You better not laugh."

He simply folded his arms and blinked at her.

She nodded, rolling her eyes. "Okay..." She flipped to the poem she knew he was referring to and began to read.

"When I send my body

Through the washer

On the most damaging cycle

Don't I know?

I should be hand washed

With the most delicate touch?

Looking ahead

At my challenges

I tell myself, regularly, I can do this

And it feels real

And then I start

And then go back into the same paths

So I try again

And again

Along the way

I see myself blooming

I see myself growing

Shedding old layers

Old patterns

Old methods

Learning new lessons

Growing

In love with Self

Growing from a bud into

A rose."

Her face turned a different shade; she avoided eye contact. "That's it." She didn't make it a habit at all to share her writing with others. Aside for mandatory assignments.

A small smile was on his mouth, and he cleared his throat. "Thank you for sharing. That was so good." A rather chilly breeze floated by and made Helga visibly shiver. Arnold noticed. "Hey, uh, let's go back inside. It's getting nippy out here."

"Alright... wait..." She raised one brow. "Nippy?" Helga snorted as she climbed down behind him. "What a-"

Arnold huffed lighthearted. "Ah, don't start..."

* * *

He could feel her watching him as he mentally prepared to say something. _Stop procrastinating._

"About your poem..." He started and hesitated while he crossed over to sit beside her. "I'll admit, I have seen quite a bit of it before, but it was by accident." He rushed out the last part when she gave him a small glare. "I wanted you to read it because, well, I like poetry. And ever since you told me about your passion for writing, I've wanted to hear something of yours. I knew you would be great at it." His eyes circled her face for a second. "Also now that I've heard the whole thing... it reminded me of this girl I'm interested. And have been for a little while now. In my opinion," He paused, his eyes lowering. "She's always been a rose. But now since she's grown in her confidence; and has been showered with the kind of treatment she deserves. Now, because of that, Anyone who happens to pass her can see her radiance." His blush deepened.

Helga's wide eyes burned into his face. "W-Who are you talking about?"

Arnold smirked a little; then his smile turned genuine. "Come on ... You and I both know you're not that dense." His dimples creased. "I'm talking about you."

 _What?_ Her lips parted, her eyes are unblinking. Arnold waved a hand in his face, and she shook her head. "I-I don't know ... what to say ..."

"That's okay," He blushed and scratched behind his ear. "Back on New Years, I was going to tell you. I've been trying to say it ever since. And every time something comes in the way. So I'm just going to get out with it now." He took in a breath. "I have feelings for you." His smile changed into a grin at her disbelieving expression. "Helga, I kissed you. Do you think I go around kissing girls I have no interest in?" He teased.

She averted her eyes, nibbling on her lip, unable to think of a smart-aleck retort. "Um... probably not."

His amusement wore off. "I want to be with you." He whispered. That got her eyes back on him. "From those moments we shared with the Outsiders assignment, I got to see how great of a person you are. I always knew you were something uh, different than others, but became clearer. Then, when I saw you in your dance uniform for the first time; that's when I couldn't deny my physical attraction. You, uh, almost made me fall off a ladder." He bit his lip laughing at the same time. "Following that I realized you could look pretty in ways that other girls can't. When your performance came around, on that stage, you turned into the most beautiful girl, inside and out." Helga gasped, not able to fully meet his eyes. "Simultaneously, I found out these things you did for me. And I felt like ... what did I ever do to deserve someone like her." He shifted to look at her straight on, studying her.

She'd so rarely heard him express any self-doubt. He's always been an optimist but also such a free thinking and individual. When she remained silent, he placed his eyes back straight ahead. "I've grown out of that thinking." His voice trembled a little, nervousness threatening to take over. "So, I had to tell you. I couldn't have you thinking I kissed you because of some fleeting emotions. I kissed you because you are unbelievable and I'm very into you. I like you a lot." His mouth parted while he waited for her response. He felt relief wash over him that he finally said it. _At least I-_

"For a while ... I thought you were only grateful." Her small voice interrupted his thoughts. "That you didn't know what to feel. Then, another part of me, after you kissed me, felt like I wouldn't be ... good for you. I'm not some perfect girl who's always nice. I can be rude and ill-tempered for no logical reason. And you're the total opposite. So, I thought you figured we were too different. Especially when you kept inviting me over just to hang out." She cleared her throat to speak at a higher volume. "So that's why I'm surprised, I guess."

Arnold's lips parted, and he did a tiny head nod. "Trust me. I wanted to ask you out. But I was rustling with things still, and I wasn't sure if you, wanted our relationship to change." His brows knit "I have character flaws too. You got a whiff of that at the beginning of the year..." He reminded her. "And there are many things I like about you. You're hilarious, fun, sensitive, intelligent. You work diligently at everything you feel passionate about; and in your way, you're sweet." He shook his head. "I don't want a girl who's always nice." He sighed. "I had that, and after analyzing the relationship with a clear head, I realized it wasn't a good fit. But I think you and I would be. When I think about it, it's our differences that strangely could make us work. Some of the areas I lack in you're not and vice versa. I think we'd be good for each other." His eyes twinkled. "Maybe better than good."

Helga tried to pull herself out of her head. _Stop listening to negativity._ She looked directly at Arnold. _He's worth taking a risk for._ She blinked a few times, keeping her eyes on him _._ "Okay."

He raised a brow. "Okay?"

The corners of her mouth were upturned, she stared dazedly. "I would like that." She swallowed. "A lot." She rubbed her arm. "I want to be with you too."

Arnold's face went through several emotions within a matter of seconds. Finally, he sighed out. "Great." He moved closer. "So this means we're together?"

She was silent for a second. "Yeah, if that's what you want too."

His smile increased while nodding. He caught the slight head nod, she did. "In that case, would it be okay if I could ..." He trailed off, smiling bashfully.

Helga grinned lopsidedly. _Can he get any cuter or more dopey,_ "Just ask."

Arnold looked directly at her lips. "Can I kiss you?"

 _Please._

He kept his eyes on her mouth, waiting for a response. "I know it's proper to wait after a date for that but-"

"Football head," She giggled. "You already kissed me before, and you didn't ask then, so why are you asking now?"

He nodded, with an amused grin. _Good point._ His gaze moves between her eyes and lips, he leaned in and closed his eyes.

Helga shut hers once she felt his lips. Elation took over. Once again his touch was gentle and earnest. But this time, his motions were less hesitant, while still maintaining innocence. And Helga was able to experience everything. Because now her mind is free of those negative thoughts. She's completely present.

He pulled away. _Wow, I didn't think it could get any better._ Helga's eyes still closed he took his time to admire her. _She's so-_

"What took you so long?" Her voice was surprisingly soft, not at all impatient like she intended.

"So much time?" His brows furrowed, once he realized what she meant. He pondered on it. "I think it's like my mom said once ..." He cleared his throat, trying to collect the words. "Sometimes we don't see things the way we should until we're ready." He looked her straight on. "And I guess these four years since ... you know..." He trailed off, and she nodded. "I wasn't ready." His eyes moved down to the floor. "Maybe I wasn't mature enough for something, uh, significant. And it wasn't until this year that you gave me the chance to see you. The real Helga beyond all those scowls and grow into these feelings..." He watched as Helga's eyes searched his face and he almost zoned out. Blinking a few times, he snapped back. "But, even if we're still young, I am ready." He said with confidence. "I am sure of this..."

Her fingers briefly brushed against his knee. Then she tilted her head to rest on his shoulder. His eyes widened at first but changed into half lids. Slowly he moved his arm around her and lowered it to the small of her waist, holding her close.

Arnold couldn't help but sigh contently. _Now this is what I call perfect._ The two stayed that way for several minutes. Neither wanted to move and bask in this feeling.

Then, a loud buzzing snapped them out of this peaceful state. It was his phone. Reading a text, Arnold snickered and cleared his throat. "Oh, uh, I almost forgot."

Helga straightened up, looking curiously. "Forgot what?"

"So, I have this best friend and he wanted me to ask if your best friend is interested in anyone."

She stared blankly for a second and then burst into laughter. "Are you serious?"

He grinned and shrugged.

"Ha! I told Phoebe! I knew it!" She shot up.

Chuckling softly than his eyes followed her going towards his door. "Where are you going?"

"I get better reception in the hall." She grabbed her phone. "She's gonna get a kick out of this..." She glanced up. "Well, at least I'll get a kick out of her reaction." She jogged out in the hallway, her fingers moving through her phone.

"Wait!" He grabbed her wrist.

Helga looked him up and down. "What's your deal?"

"Don't tell her."

"And why not?"

"I know Gerald wants to tell her himself. I guess he just wants a sign that she is before he makes his big move."

"Who cares what Gerald wants..."

"Helga," He said in a disapproving way.

"Arnold," She mocked his tone and tried to pull away. But he had some grip. "Let go I want to." She took a beat. "Order us a pizza."

Arnold sucked his teeth. "Oh please, Helga."

She rolled her eyes. _Ugh._ "Fine, we'll do it your humdrum football headed way." He chuckled a little. "I won't call alright." Scoffing she then yanked away. "Don't think you're not always gonna get things your way."

He rolled his eyes. _Duh..._ But then he shrugged. "I can live with that."

Her stomach growled. She clicked the pizza place she already had saved in her contact list. "I'm ordering pizza now." Her eyes lifted with a playful smirked. "Your treat."

A broad smile forced its way onto his features. "Okay. That's fine." He did still have some money saved up from helping out at the flower shop. "It'll be a way to celebrate the start..." The backs of fingers stroked her cheek. "Of us."

Helga smiled up dreamily, "You're the sappiest guy in Hillwood. Maybe even on the planet."

 _No, I'm not, well ..._ "Maybe... I am." Arnold raised both his brows and then squinted his eyes. _I bet..._ "But that's what you like about me, right?"

She giggled a little, unable to stop the corner of mouth from spreading wider. "Yeah," Her eyes rolled. _No point in lying now._ "I kind of do."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

No, it's not the end, yet:P


	17. Chapter 17

Helga stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby area where Arnold waited. By the sparkle from him, when she came into view, Helga felt she made a right decision in hair and attire. It was nothing fancy, but something new which showed off her feminine style and figure. She even had on lip gloss and her nails designed in pink and blue colors. Her hair, half down, half up.

 _Wow, she looks so beautiful but then again she always does, now especially._ "Um... " He fidgeted with his shirt. "You want to go?" He squeezed his eyes closed, cringing. C _ompliment her._ He gripped his forehead.

One of her eyebrows quirked. She no longer was focused on her nervous energy, too attentive to Arnold's behavior. _His oblong oddness is in full effect._ "No, I much rather stand here like two scarecrows and frighten small children. But if you'd rather do something less, pointless than yes, we can leave. I'm ready." She nodded a few times with a humorous smirk.

 _All that just to say yes?_ Arnold grinned and laughed inwardly. "Whatever, you say, Helga."

Entering the Planetarium, Helga regarded the surroundings as he pointed and beamed with excitement at the different displays. _This whole thing is so Arnold._

The two went to different exhibits, walked and talked. Helga's stomach prickled with butterflies every time Arnold's shoulder or hands grazed hers.

One exhibit they saved to go to last. Beside each other, in angled chairs, in a dimly lit with the stars above. Even though the room was full of people, it felt like it was only the two of them.

Without moving, he walked his fingers over and placed his hand over hers. The corners of his mouth were upturned. "It doesn't compare quite to the view you get outside, but still, it's magnificent right?" He whispered.

Helga's sights more on him, through her peripheral vision. Her smile broadened as she whispered back, "Yeah, it's beautiful."

His green eyes fixed on the view above, Arnold sighed softly and laced their fingers together, tightly.

* * *

In front of her apartment door, she turned around after unlocking it to face him. "You look cute..." Arnold said quickly. "beautiful, I mean. I love your hair..." He shook his head. "I don't know why I didn't say that earlier but..." He shrugged.

"Because you're a dunce." She said dryly.

He coughed and laughed at the same time. Then snapped his fingers and pointed at Helga. "That's it." He said using dry sarcasm. "Well, uh... Goodnight." Leaning in he kissed her softly, moving back he admired her softened features.

Helga watched his back as he began to walk away. "Arnold." He turned. Her hands folded in front of her and smiled genuinely. "I had a really good time. This was my first date," Her face reddened. "Thank you for making it special. I hope you had a nice time and enjoyed it too."

Arnold with rounded eyes seemed to be waiting for some snide remark, but that never came. "Better than nice," He smiled. "And it was my pleasure; I'll see you soon." He absorbed her expression, with a little wink, he drifted down the hall.

He waited for the elevator his eyes shoot up to the ceiling. _I've been around a few cute girls, but none of them warm my heart the way Helga's sweet side does._ He backed against the wall inside the elevator, stroking his chin. _I wonder why that is...?_

* * *

"So you and Pataki..." Gerald flipped through a magazine.

Arnold fumbled in his closet. _Helga and I_ _..._ "Yeah." Instead of simply the pounding heart, he felt an overwhelming rush of high energy, making him feel sky high. Also, an urgency, a strong desire to be close to her; a sensation; he hadn't yet experienced.

"I thought you were waiting for some magical moment to ask her out..."

"I guess I couldn't take it anymore." He let out a throaty laugh then pressed down on his lip. "Sometimes, you can't wait for the perfect moment, but instead, take a moment and make it perfect."

Gerald cracked a grin. "You becoming a poet now?" He turned a page. "But that's cool. I'm happy for you two."

 _That's a change._ "Now, isn't it time for mission find you a girl?"

Gerald put on a prominent smirk. "Don't use my lines, man." His expression goes more genuine. "And I already found a girl."

"Yeah, but you haven't asked her out."

"Trust me, partner, I have all that under control, by the big day, you'll see it'll all come together."

He puffed out a breath. _Why is he always so calm about these things and I'm typically flustered?_ "Do you know what you're wearing?" He mumbled out.

Gerald sighed contently. "And I repeat. It's all under control."

Arnold halfheartedly rolled his eyes and went back to search through endless amounts of similar plaids, T-shirts, and a few old suits. _I have nothing. It looks like I'll have to go shopping..._ He seemed kind of neutral about the idea. That is until his mind caught an image of Helga coming out of her bedroom, all dressed up. He felt the sharp tremors in his stomach and heart. C _an't wait._

* * *

On her bed, Helga laid on her belly, notepad right in front of her. Her mind sped ahead to upcoming events. She clicked on her pen. **The things we fear the most, have already happened.** Her eyes shot up to the ceiling. _Pathetic, I'm fourteen years old, and I'm worried because of something that happened ten years ago..._

Her mind replayed classmates mocking her response to Arnold's act of kindness. But shook it off _._ _Even if they do laugh who cares! If in some unlikely case, they do._ A vision of Arnold laughing, his head tossed back, eyes squeezed shut, rosy cheeks popped in her mind. Both corners of her mouth curled up. And she stared down at her necklace, causing her heart to do several somersaults. "He's worth it _..._ " _I'm probably just being stupid._

"Who's worth it?" Phoebe asked, coming out of her closet.

Helga flinched a little; she almost forgot Phoebe was there. Her cheeks tainted red. "Oh, I guess I was thinking out loud."

Phoebe's eyes twinkled slightly. "You have nothing of value in your closet." Helga's brows upturned, looking disbelieving. "I mean for the occasion."

"Oh...well true."

"I know you dislike these dresses Olga purchased. So guess what? We're going shopping." Helga dramatically fell back into her pillows, moaning, thinking about the long hours she recently spent in the beauty salon with her teammates. "It'll be fun; we'll find something perfect for you."

"And what about you?"

"Oh... me? I already have that taken care of."

Helga sat upright. "Why haven't you shown me? Do you even have a date yet?"

"Patience Helga. You'll see it soon. Everything's, under control. Now you need to figure out what type of style you want. And then will be in and out of the mall in a snap."

 _Patience? Does she know who she's talking to?_ Then, Helga pictured Arnold dressed up in a suit, his arm out of for her to take, being complimentary. _I'm in..._ "Okay." She raised up off her bed to look through her closet. "What?!" She spotted the absence of something. "She threw out my favorite cut-up band shirts!" And then she bellowed out a loud, high-pitched scream.

Arnold's ears wiggled. "Uh... Gerald? Did you hear something just now?"

Gerald's eyes were stuck in the magazine; he nonchalantly turned a page. "Nope."

Arnold squinted for a second. _Hmm... Great, I hear things now…_

Phoebe was pressing her fingers against her ears, trying to regain clear hearing. "Sorry Pheebs... false alarm she just put them in my drawer." Helga giggled awkwardly and shrugged.

* * *

Miles drove to Helga's place; now they're out front of her building. Arnold pulled down the mirror, looking at his uniform messy hair and fumbled with his collar.

Miles placed a hand on his shoulder. "Relax, you look like true gentlemen like your mother said. Now go get your date so you can get to all the fun." Arnold smiled and rolled his shoulders back. _Why am I nervous anyway? It's just a school dance._ "Thanks, dad," He opened the door. "Be right back."

Arnold fidgeted with his button up and his hair as he waited for someone to answer the door.

"Ah, look at Arnold!" Olga shrieked, making him turn red. "Awe. Mommy, doesn't he look exceptionally handsome?" Arnold averted his eyes for a second bashfully.

"Oh, of course, he does."

Grinning profusely, he nodded. "Thank you." He replied, addressing both women.

"You're welcome dear, always a gentleman." Miriam studied how awkward he looked and most likely felt. "We'll get your date. Have a seat." His smile increased as he sat down.

Hearing her bedroom door open, he stood up. He took in her appearance. _Wow!_ His stomach leaped into his lungs. His eyes started at her hair, down in soft, loose waves. When his gaze lowered, his mouth curved at the angel necklace and dropped to her dress, spaghetti-strapped that fell just above her knee. The heart-shaped top of it was black and white from the waist down.

The sight of Arnold, combined with his reaction, stole her breath away. She fidgeted with the small purse in her grasp, then met his round-eyed gaze. _I guess that means he likes this..._ Her lip was shakily upturned. "If you keep doing that, your eyes are gonna pop out of your head."

He softened just a tad. Before he could respond, Olga pushed Helga over to snap a few pictures.

Helga put on a little cover-up that matched her dress, and the two were out the door. Walking down the hall, Arnold kept giving her quick once-overs. And Helga stopped with her hands on her hips. "Arnoldo why don't you take a picture." She lightly elbowed him. "You know the rest."

He blinked a few times behind rounded eyes. "Sorry, it's just that, you look..." He tore his eyes off her, in search of a suitable word. "Stunning."

 _Stunning?... That's a first._ She folded her hands in front of her; eyes planted on the carpeted floor. "You look really, handsome... Well.." Helga bit her lip slightly, her eyes conveying some light mischief. "For a football head."

Somehow that seemed to make him relax more.

As they waited for the elevator, he saw her fingers circling the sterling jewel with such a gentleness. He swallowed. _Never thought I'd be jealous of a necklace._ He shook his head as they entered the elevator _. Crazy..._ His eyes float back over to her neck area, as she let go of the coined shaped gem his eyes fell on her defined clavicle. He swallowed again at the sight of her soft skin and looked away. _Yep_ , d _efinitely envious..._

* * *

The two walked towards the gymnasium. _Okay, Helga, relax._ She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. When they entered, a few jaws dropped. Helga turned to glance at Arnold, met with a tender smile and a kiss on the cheek. His eyes searched the room and then he pointed. "There're Gerald and Phoebe, let's go sit with them."

Arnold and Gerald did their signature handshake. Then Gerald leaned in closer to his friend. "We ended up asking each other out at the same time..." He let out a raspy laugh. "Funny huh?"

Arnold laughed too, and his eyes roved over to Helga who was cackling at something Phoebe whispered.

"Oh my God, oh my God!" Rhonda nearly dropped her glass of punch. "I knew it! I knew it when I saw Arnold at her locker, laughing his face off at her jokes yesterday. Helga can be humorous, but she's not THAT funny. I knew something was going on."

Sid strolled up to her, "That's nothing toots... I knew Arnold liked her way before that."

She brought her folded arms to her chest. "That's impossible, how can you tell?"

"I overheard a conversation about this weeks ago." He shrugged. "And before that, dude got super pissed when Harold and I joked about Helga's looks right before the starlet's first show."

"Their first show?" Rhonda glanced up, recalling a memory. "That was ages ago, how did I miss this?"

"Hmm, let's see," Sid stroked his chin. "Maybe you're losing your touch in your old age."

Rhonda stomped her heels. "Oh shut up you stringy haired wimp."

His eyes roamed over her. "You know you want me, Rhonda."

Rhonda raised her nose. "Ugh as if..." She turned away and peeked over her shoulder at him. "Oh, call me toots again, and I'll ruin you."

"How unladylike of you." He teased.

"Ugh." She grabbed her date by the arm and strutted off.

The guys went to get some punch and briefly stopped to mingle with Harold and Sid. While Lila pranced over to the table first greeted Phoebe then rush over to Helga. "Helga! You look oh so pretty!" She hugged her.

She patted the happy girl on the back. "Thanks, Lila, you look pretty too."

"Gosh, Helga I must agree with Lila. You do clean up nicely."

Helga smirked a little as she took in his lanky physique in his suit. "Dido Stinky."

Helga sat back down, and Lila's eyes darted to the entrance, seeing a peer of theirs from another homeroom. Not taking her eyes off her target, she leaned close to Helga's ear. "Sheila looks ridiculous in that dress."

Helga followed her gaze to see the girl wearing a dress nearly like hers. But it fit differently. Helga's eye widened, and she peered up at Lila. "This is coming from you?"

"Well..." She giggled. "Sheila is consistently mean and cruel." Her hand rested on Helga's shoulder for a second. "She's not like you in the past; I could see you always were a nice person." Lila's shoulders lift. "And I'm also only being ever so honest." Spotting Arnold approaching, she waved at him then took Stinky by the arm and winked at Helga before walking away.

 _Hmm, maybe Miss Perfect and I hanging out ... In small doses, of course, wouldn't be so annoying._

Minutes later, Helga and some random girls were all in a huddle dancing. Arnold's eyes, of course, stick with Helga. Unlike some of the others who seemed to be dancing for the crowd of guys watching, it was evident she was dancing for the fun or thrill of it. The sight reminded him of how one of a kind Helga is.

After the music had changed, Helga went back to their table. Arnold, Gerald and some of the other guys were conversing in a circle across the room. His eyes locked on hers and held this contact as he continued his conversation.

Helga's eyes went lax and, she zoned out. Suddenly, yanked out of her thoughts by Arnold taking hold of her hand, gently. Unsure of how long she spaced out, but focused on him. He looked timid, but also excited and happy. "This is a good song." He bobbed his head. "Would you like to dance?"

Her nerves prickled as she once again took in the surrounds, but with a tug on her wrist, her full attention went back on him. The lights in the room made his flaxen hair look increasingly angelic, his face full of kindness and patience. How could she resist?

She let him lead her out in the dance area. He seemed to be completely oblivious to those in the crowd watching them. He wasn't, he just wasn't as affected by everything going on around him. That's how Arnold is in general. Helga stared back at those eyes on her, but suddenly she was twirled in a circle. "C'mon, dance with me."

"M'kay... but you better not step on my shoes." She lightly scowled. "Or throw me in a pool."

He chuckled and gazed into her soft blue eyes. "No worries Helga; you're in good hands."

"That's sounds vaguely familiar," She smirked.

Displaying nearly every spec of pearly whites, the two of them danced nonstopped until it was time to leave.

At the end of the night, Helga watched Arnold from her window as he lumbered to his father's car. She clasped her hands together in front of her face, swooning. She reflected on not only the dance but her assumptions about how things would proceed. Now in front of her dressed, she stared in the mirror, shaking her head as she took off her accessories. _Nothing like being proven wrong... in the best way._

* * *

Following this first blatant open display of their relationship, Helga seemed to relax more and was growing used to having a boyfriend, specifically having Arnold as her boyfriend.

And in response, Arnold unleashed the affection he'd been holding back. If his hand wasn't wrapped around hers, his arms were around her shoulder, or his hand was faintly on the small of her back or in her hair.

For Helga, who had grown up without much affection or any at all, this all took some getting use to. Since he understood her family dynamics, he was patient whenever she stiffened up or pushed him away, but he was happy that was becoming less frequent.

In the lounge area of her apartment complex, Helga sat in front of Arnold on the couch, his hands in her hair. _I can't believe I'm letting him do this. And I'm shocked he wants to._ "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Yeah, my grandmother taught me how to braid hair."

"Geez, what hasn't she taught you? That woman knows it all." Her teeth came out to graze her bottom lip. "But if it looks like crap then we can't go anywhere." She sank further into the cushion. "Just a warning."

"Since when does Helga G. Pataki not do something because of her hair?" He teased.

Helga blushed and snorted. "Criminy... sue me for being a girl."

He let out a little amusing sound. "If you weren't this would be kind of ... awkward. Anyway," He chuckled and went silent for some seconds. "You know ... I don't have a preference for your hair. But," _Where am I going with this?_ He paused slowing his fingers down. _Oh right..._ "I must admit... I liked how you wore it on..." He paused and licked his lips. "Valentine's day."

"Huh? On Valentine's Day, I didn't wear it in any particular..." He leaned over with a distinct knowing look. She closed her eyes and replayed his tone of voice.

 _Geez, does he have to figure out all my quirky secrets. His denseness is wearing off..._ She opened her mouth with the intention of denying it or making a smart remark, but nothing came out.

He laughed in a silent kind of way. _I guess that rendered her speechless._ He sighed out softly. _If only she knew how much I thought about that mystery girl afterward. But I understand why she didn't tell me back then. Shocked would have been an understatement..._ He grinned broadly once he finished her hair. "Okay, you can look now, I'm done." She stood up and went to the mirror across the room, using her phone to check out the back. She looked at Arnold. "It's good isn't it?"

 _Looks good to me._ She looked at him neutrally. "Eh, it's not horrible."

Arnold grinned, knowingly. "Good, I'm glad it's not awful." He glanced at the time. "We should probably get going, the movies starting soon."

* * *

Following their date, the teenagers climbed to the rooftop of Helga's building.

"I think you have a better view of the city than the boarding house."

She shrugged a little. "We're closer to downtown..."

Helga's mind replayed some scenes from the movie they saw. It was a hilarious film that portrayed the kind of family she never had. And now having time to think, some emotions stirred.

Arnold glanced over at an uncharacteristically quiet Helga, the last time she'd been this silent; in an eery way, was when she was angry at him. "Helga... What's wrong?"

She jumped subtly. "Why?"

He stepped closer to her. "You've been so quiet, and you're rarely this way."

"Are you saying I talk a lot?"

Silence took over for a few seconds. "Well... Yeah, sometimes." He kissed her cheek when she glared. "I like listening to you talk."

Her glare faltered. "Good save."

"So that's how I know something has you upset." He placed his hand on top of hers. "Tell me."

Helga rolled her eyes, but eventually she released a long sigh. "I was thinking about everything involving my parent's divorce."

"Yeah?" He whispered softly, trying to get her to continue.

"Just because of things I've seen, I know without a shadow of a doubt that Bob doesn't care. And I, of course, I knew this... I'm not blindsided or anything but it still... um ... especially after seeing that movie." She sighed. "It... h-hurts a little."

Arnold felt something wet, hit his arm. _Is she...?_ He saw a single tear coming down her cheek. "Helga..." He placed his arms around her, letting her bury her face in his chest. He stroked her back. "Helga you can cry. It's okay..." He sighed, resting his chin against her hair.

Helga thought about the last time she cried; it had only been for less than a minute. The day she had crashed into Arnold before her first dance performance. Finally, she stopped trying to suck in her tears. When her eyes were free of any more water works, she pulled away, eyeing his tear-stained top. "Damn, I ruined your new shirt..."

He sucked his teeth. "I don't care about this shirt. I care about you. And speaking of which, I think deep down your dad does too..." Helga gave him a dry look. "I believe he's a very insecure person and takes it out you because unlike Olga, you display some of his traits. And that doesn't in any way excuse his behavior; I'm just saying-"

"What am I a barbaric monster?"

"No... no..." He sighed. "Perhaps like him, you've presented this overt hardness, to hide other feelings. But you are both genuinely strong-willed people. I'm not saying that you are your father, you're your own person, but I think he sees a lot of himself in you... and that's what enraged him what also is making him run away now. Because he's not yet ready to face his issues... and that's not your fault." Arnold unlocked his eyes off hers for second. "Those are just my thoughts.." He sighed, looked ahead. "I know it's hard and I understand." _It hurts to see her cry..._ He lifted his gaze again to study her face and his mouth curled up an inch. "You feel better don't you?"

She sighed when she met his eyes. _Yeah. But still, this feels weird..._ Her brows furrowed. _Crying..._ "I feel like a huge dork."

"You are a huge dork-"

"What? Did you seriously just call me a dork?" Her brow raised, accompanied with a murderous glare.

"You didn't let me finish." He shook his head with small amount of humor showing through features. "I was going to say; you would have to be at least sort of a dork... to date me."

Gradually, her facial features formed a smirk. "Once again, nice save Arnoldo."

* * *

Following her tear-filled moment, another wall lowered. And Helga and Arnold were nearly inseparable.

Helga jolted down a reflective thought. **I choose to love you from afar. Opt to love you in silence because in that space; I didn't have to feel the sting of rejection. And in that silence, no one had you but me.**

Helga wasn't able to close the page before his eyes roamed over it. "What are you writing...?"

She didn't meet his gaze and quickly covered her notepad with the book she's needs to read for school. "Stuff."

He sighed yet maintained a pleasant expression. _I won't pressure her._ The corners of his mouth inched down when he glanced back at his desk, remembering his unfinished work.

Loud shouting and doors slamming came from downstairs. "How does that not bother you?"

He shrugged in a laid back way. A flash of memories of Oskar and Susie ran through his mind. "I'm used to them fighting; it doesn't last. It'll be a matter of time before she'll let him back in the apartment they'll be smiling and happy again. It's been like this for years; I don't even get involved anymore."

Helga stared him blankly, only blinking. "Well, I can't concentrate, maybe I should go home to finish this..."

"Hold on..." He grabbed his phone, plugging the earplugs in. He put them in her ears, "Listen to this; that'll help you block out all the noise."

He was so close she could feel his breath, her eyes lowered to his lips. _All I have to do is lean up..._ She shook her head. "Arnold I don't want to listen to your corny..." The calming melodies filled her ears, causing her to lean back on his couch instantly. Quickly, her eyes glued to the pages and she was completely engrossed in her reading.

 _I knew that would help._ Arnold grinned a bit smugly and went to his desk.

After completing the last bit of his assignment, he shifted to look at her. "Helga, what do you..." He trailed off.

Her eyes sealed shut, puffing out breaths, her headphones slipped off. With a half-lid gaze Arnold admired this view, he rested his chin on the back of his chair. Her looking pretty was a given, but seeing her in such a peaceful, calm state, warmed him in a way few things could.

He watched her as long as he could until he started to feel just a tad weird for doing so. Even if, the girl he's admiring is his girlfriend.

Now that he knew she was sleeping, he resumed something, since spending so much time with her, he hadn't gotten much of a chance to work on.

After some moments of absolute silence in his room, a loud groan hit his ear. He turned and saw Helga jerk upright with a hazy, confused look. "What the hell? I fell asleep?"

"Yeah, you dozed off. This music can do that sometimes, especially if you're reading."

She rubbed her eyes and stretched. "Were you trying to put me to sleep?"

"No, I wanted to help you concentrate." He replied with a lightly smart-alec tone.

She rolled her eyes at that. Then regarded something on Arnold's desk. Getting up, she started to walk towards it. "Hey Arnold, what's that?"

He jumped in front of her, successfully blocking her view. He then turned to cover it up. "Nothing..."

The angel on Helga's shoulder told her to let this one slide. "I'll leave you to your geekiness." She paused at hearing that her mother was downstairs, calling for her. "Gotta run."

Helga goes to his door and feels a tug on her wrist. "Hey..." She met his shy gaze. "You're going to leave without..." He trailed off using his other hand to rub the back of his neck. _A kiss._

 _Criminy... this is still new to me._ Her cheeks brightened, and her lips quickly met his for the briefest seconds.

* * *

Gerald stopped by Arnold's so they could walk to school together. Also, Arnold wanted to show him something.

"Here it is." He held up the wide, thick paper proudly.

His best friend's eyes went larger like saucers. "Wow."

"What do you think?"

His eyebrows were high; eyes still stretched full. "It's good. That must have taken a lot of effort. I like it," His demeanor relaxed. "but mostly importantly I think she'll like it."

Arnold's lip curled up more. "I already received approval for it to be a part of the art display, Ms. Sullivan always does. So...hopefully she won't get upset about something like this being put out there... no, I don't think she will." He looked up, reflectively. "You know one thing I like about being with Helga? Well so far at least."

"No, what?"

"We can just be together in content silence sometimes without any pressure to talk. And it doesn't feel weird or anything. It feels... nice to be able to have those moments ... especially with her..." He very carefully slides it into a large bag. He slightly shook his head. "Anyway, we should head out."

Gerald held his hands out, half grinning. "After you Romeo."

* * *

Helga's eyes stretched, stunned by the display before her. The center was a portray of a side view of her face but drawn so that she was looking right into her own blue eyes. Along with a half-smile on her lips, her hair in two French braids with flyaways.

And along the other parts were smaller drawers of her in various poses she has done since joining the dance team.

Her eyes went over the sketching of her face. _Wow, that looks like me; it's realistic. "_ I can't believe how incredible it is..." she whispered to herself.

"I can.." _It's of you, Helga._

Helga peeked over her shoulder and caught a glimpse of his smile. She pointed at her in attitude ballet pose. "That reminds me of one of those pictures someone took of me."

"Pictures of you?" He asked, pitched with confusion.

"Oh yeah, I never showed you ..." She trailed off. "Someone took pictures of me onstage and backstage during our very first show. You're in one of them."

There were some seconds of silence. "Huh... that's interesting."

"Helga Pataki..." She read the cursive writing over the image and cackled some. "That name looks so weird with this..."

Suddenly, she felt his breath right on the back of her neck. She felt his presence closer. "I think it suits the image perfectly."

Helga snorted. "You're crazy."

"Maybe." She had a feeling there was a smirk on his face based on the tone of his voice. "I like your name."

"Then you're insane." He laughed at that. "And let's not forget my middle name, which I'm not telling you."

He raised his brows. "I wasn't going to ask..." _Yeah, I was..._ He chuckled. "Anyway... I like your name, simply because it's yours."

Helga squinted, trying to locate the name of the artist and spotted the initials A.P.S. _Who else would do something like this... besides..._ She stared into his green eyes for the longest moment and turned back to the artwork. "D-Did you do this?"

He nodded. _I was wondering when she would ask_. "Yes."

"When?"

"I started working on it after your first performance."

The two kept peeking at each other out of the corners of their eyes for seconds. Until Helga spoke up. "Thank you, i-it's beautiful." Her head lowered to stare at the floor, her eyes traced the shape of the tiles. Anything to distract her, to keep her from fainting.

Gently, he lifted her chin. "Of course, it's beautiful," His eyes all over her face quickly. "It's you."

 _If he keeps saying stuff like this..._ "Arnold I-I..." She stopped, and her bottom lip trembled.

Arnold had a strong idea of what she wanted to say. "It's okay Helga, whatever you're thinking or feeling you can say. If I'm right in my assumption about what I think you want to say, then I have to tell you that you can let it out. I'm ready to hear it. I need to hear it. Because." He paused, she could feel his warm breath against her neck; it was obvious he was breathing heavily. "I love you, Helga." _Whoa... I never thought I'd say this at my age._

Helga felt like her heart stopped. Everything froze, time, her breathing, everything, and her vision clouded some.

She searched his face, finding honesty and genuineness bouncing off every inch. Her mouth spread into the biggest smile he'd ever seen on her. "Oh, Arnold," She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you, too."

 _I know._ Arnold's hands moved along her back as if he were trying to set the feeling to his memory. He kissed her forehead. "You are so special and important to me." He sighed with remorse, "I wish I'd always seen it and acted on it, but... I'm just grateful that we're here." His smile grew wider, more confident. "You've made this year indescribably amazing for me." _That's a complete turnaround._ He looked at the picture, then back at Helga. "And so I hope this has made the end of the school year for you ..." He sighed softly. "better than I made the beginning..."

 _You have no idea, bucko. Helga_ squeezed his hand. "It has." Her mouth curled up at the corners. "Thank you."

* * *

Not the end but we're close, thanks for your comments:P


	18. Chapter 18

_Man time flies._ He stared at the water beneath the pier. "I can't believe it's the last day of summer. Can you?" He studied a pensive Helga. "What are you thinking about?" Asked Arnold once she hadn't responded to his former question.

She shrugged but then she looked at him. _I must remember not to look directly into those green pools._ "I got a letter from Bob..."

He placed his hand over hers. "What did it say?"

"Apparently, he saw me walk across the stage at graduation and dipped out." Her voice sounded harsh. "And he also... apologized for stuff."

"And how does that make you feel?"

"Football head," Her grin crooked. "You better not be charging me for this?"

He chuckled softly and smiled, "I won't start until after college... but my services will always be free to you." his eyes gently asking her to answer.

She blushed and averted her eyes. "I honestly hadn't thought about Bob since that night on my rooftop." Arnold nodded. "So... I don't know, how to feel."

He put his arm around her. "It's okay... to not know... I mean." He paused to consider his words. "I do think he cares, but I also believe he has to do much more to prove that..."

"Yeah..." A slight smile curved, as she observed the soft concern on his face. "Don't worry; I'm not about to whimper like a baby."

He stroked her upper arm. "If you need to... it's okay."

Averting her eyes, she shrugged. "I don't." She breathes in and sighed. "But... yeah, I know that it's okay to..."

The corners of his mouth curl up _That so nice to hear._

They ended up going to Slausen's; Arnold waited as Helga finished the rest of her vanilla sundae. He squeezed her hand a little as they walked, to get her attention. "You know what I want to know about you?"

 _Oh God._ "Sure, don't since I'm not psychic."

 _She might not like this,_ He coughed and laughed. _But I'm_ _asking..._ "I want to know what you were doing in my room that one time back when we were nine."

Helga's eyes grew wide, and she pulled away. "I have no idea what you're talking about..."

Arnold smile was knowing and teasing. "That's not gonna work, we both know what I'm talking about."

She sucked her teeth. "Why do you want to know that?"

His brows elevated. "Because it was so bizarre to the point where I tried to forget it."

She put her hands on her hips, glaring. "So why are you asking now?"

Arnold shrugged, averting his eyes, appearing shy. "I-I want to know as much about you as I can..." He looked at her face. "You've been a strong presence and a mystery my whole life." He did a small head shake. "I don't want there to be secrets between us... you can tell me anything." He smiled. "Besides I'm sure it's nothing to be embarrassed about."

She smirked at him and sighed long and loud. _Okay, okay._ "I needed to retrieve your answer machine tape..." she stated speedily.

Arnold looked confused. "Why?"

"'Cause I went to the dentist and they gave me laughing gas. So even after they finished, I was, uh..." She giggled. "High as a kite and I called you and told you everything. Everything about how I felt. So I jacked Camp Fire Lass' uniform and snuck my way into your building to get that tape which wasn't easy, to say the least."

"So, when you landed in my room, you were trying to get out?"

Helga could hear the amusement in his voice. "Yeah, through the window... but I ended up crashing smack into a wall."

He squeezed his eyes shut. "Sounds painful."

She waved. "That's the life of a tomboy... " she cleared her throat. "Anyway, then I fell on that flip couch of yours and well you know the rest."

Arnold blinked at her. "So you did all that so that I wouldn't find out you had feelings for me." She nodded, there was a pause, then his eyes shut, and he began laughing hysterically.

"It's not that funny." She groaned behind a scowl.

He flashed his pearly whites. "Yeah, it is, it is."

Helga sucked her teeth and walked ahead of him. "Wasn't the only time I snuck in your room chucklehead," she mumbled.

He stopped laughing and squinted as he caught up to her. "What did you say, Helga?"

* * *

Now on her floor, she was about to go inside, but he grabbed her wrist. "Hey, are you mad?" There was humor in his tone.

She pulled away. "Haven't had enough of poking fun at me?"

Arnold cracked a grin. "Aw, don't be like that..." He brushed his hand against her cheek. "You're so cute when you blush." That earned him a light shove. _It is a little fun to tease her._ "If it makes you feel better, I'll tell you some embarrassing stories tomorrow."

She poked his stomach."You better..."

His cheeks flushed as thoughts flew into his head. "You know I'm..." He bit his lip for a second. "Looking forward to spending the next four years of high school with you." His eyes crinkled as he waited for his abuse. _No wonder she calls me a cornball._

 _Oh, Arnold._ Helga's eyes slowly became hooded. She put her arm around his neck and kissed him. His eyes widened, but he quickly reacted, kissing her back softly yet with much enthusiasm and feeling. Indulging in her vanilla taste as much as he could before she pulled away. _Wow didn't expect that._

Once she switched out of her slight haze, she put her hands on her hips. "Four years, huh?" He made a small nod. "Don't get yourself too excited..." She smirked. "You better pray I'll put up with your oblong foolishness that long." She flashed him a sincere smile and a wink before shutting the door.

He rolled his eyes, also smiled. _That's my girl._

* * *

Arnold and Helga entered their freshman year of high school as a tight-knit couple. To the people who were still getting to know them individually, they seemed like a mix-matched pair. Helga on the surface came across as a forceful with her use of words while Arnold is more careful and considerate. They didn't know about Helga's gentle, sentimental side, nor were they aware of Arnold's bolder or occasionally devious side. But it didn't matter because the two of them knew who the other was and they were happy.

Helga carried on her activities from junior high over to high school and entered the school dance squad.

While Arnold joined the basketball team, shortstop position.

So, even if some considered them mismatched personality wise, in other respects they were regarded as the perfect couple, particularly because of their athleticness and popularity. And the hard work and determination they displayed in their perspective fields.

Whenever they could be, they were together, along with their best friends who had remained a staple as well. Every day at lunch, he would happily round a corner, and she would enthusiastically leap into his arms, engulfing him in a big embrace. The two would leave the school grounds since they were allowed off campus lunch. Whenever Helga would dance on stage, Arnold would grin from ear to ear because he knew she was in her element. Helga would do the same when she came to all his games. She was a big follower of sports anyway, so having her boyfriend on the team was the cherry on the cake. Even within their separate lives, activities, and occasional tension, they maintained a deep love, which flowed over into their sophomore year as well.

* * *

Junior year whirled around, and he watched as the girls entered the stage one by one for homecoming week.

He groaned and narrowed his eyes when some random guy shouted out catcalls towards Helga. At sixteen, due to years of dancing, her body is very fit. Along with her sense of humor and tomboy edge, she caught the eyes of many. He, equally as popular and with unique, handsome looks has his share of admirers too.

In spite of the offensive outburst, he continued to admire his girlfriend as she glowed from the inside out.

Staring at her as she approached him with a kiss, he observed her hair, now that it was out of the lower bun. "You dyed your hair."

Her eyes twitched shyly. "I always loved purple." She played in her hair. "I guessed I wanted something different." she studied his face. "You like it?"

With half-lids, Arnold gave her look-over. "Yeah, it looks great." and with that Helga sighed and her whole demeanor relaxed. _Whew, thank God._ "You looked really good on stage," He smiled proudly. "That choreography looked pretty... intense."

"It was, and we practiced that routine twice all the way through before the performance." Her posture slouched. "Kinda beat." _That's an understatement._

His hands came to her shoulders, giving them a light rub. "Come over later, and I'll give you a nice massage if you want."

One of her brows rose."You just want to fill me up, you perv."

His eyes widened. "No..." His skin flushed. "I-"

"No...?" She narrowed her eyes and looked him up and down. "So what you don't find me attractive anymore?"

"No!" He cringed. "I mean, yes! I think you're attractive..." He stuttered. "I just don't-"

Helga started cackling loudly. "Arnold..." She laughed more. "You still make it too easy to tease you!"

Arnold gave a dry face, crossed his arms. _Last time I'm falling for that..._

Grinning, she pressed her lips against his. "I couldn't resist." She kissed him again, and he softened completely. "But I'd like a massage."

"Okay." He rolled his eyes when the bell rang. _Ugh, I hate that sound._

She pouted, it was her lunch period, which she sometimes spent in the computer lab writing; while Arnold had class. "See you later." With a half smile, he kissed her and hurried off.

* * *

A few weeks into the semester, Helga joined a local rock band as a temporary drummer.

Because of schedules, now her being a part of this group, they missed each other quite a bit. But Arnold supported her endeavors. He didn't display or hold any displeasures until he saw her walking down the hallway with that very front man Travis Barnado. His eyes narrowed not at her actions, but instead his body language. Being a guy, he knew when another guy was flirting at the least interested in a girl. Although Helga kept a safe distance and didn't seem at all interested, Arnold still felt himself getting heated.

Standing there in the crowded hall, he felt a poke. "You just gonna let that dude snatch up your girl." One of his teammates teased as he walked by.

Now she was approaching him, her lip curling up into a big smile. "Hey Arnold." she hugged him, her eyes closed as he squeezed her.

When they parted, snatched his eyes off Travis, who finally stopped lingering. _I don't like her around him... but... if I say that she'll think I'm the biggest jerk._ "Nothing..."

Helga narrowed her eyes. _Bullshit._ "That's not going to work with me, football head."

"I said nothing's wrong," He said aggravatedly and puffed out a breath. "Sorry, I'm just tired and..." His eyes lifted to meet hers. "I've missed you."

Helga's worried and annoyed expression faded some. _Oh, is that all._ "I've missed you too..." She glanced down. "I have a rehearsal with the band tonight." She rolled her eyes. "They're like a fake ass Nirvana, but it's fun to play you know..." Her gaze traced the outlines of his face and searched his eyes. "But... Could you come check it out? Then we can do something afterward."

Arnold nodded. "Yeah, I'd love to see you play."

"Great..." She groaned at the sound of the bell. "I'll text you the details later, m'kay?"

"Okay," He took hold of her wrist and lifted her hand to give her a small kiss. "See you later." He whispered with a hooded gaze and a soft smile.

* * *

Following the rehearsal, another random day at school, he spotted Helga with Travis in the hall.

He looked over Helga, the bit of purple color in her hair combined with her sexy mix of feminine and boyish style, then to his oversized throwback grunge style.

Arnold at his traditional preppy clothes which hadn't changed much since junior high. Here he is a mild-mannered guy who'd typically rather spend his personal time creating things most people would consider nerdy than anything especially exciting. He's not necessarily masculine not in the stereotypical sense, nor feminine, but somewhere in the middle. There's Travis, this alternative hard-edged persona yet seemingly profound musician, desired by many of his female peers. He also thought about their shared love of rock music, while he was more into smooth jazz. _What if she starts-_

"Hey, Arnold!" His thoughts cut through by her enthusiastic greeting, followed by a kiss. Helga leaned on his shoulder and began to rant about one of her classes as they walked. _Maybe, I'm just bugging..._

* * *

The band's live performance finally came around at the coco hut, Arnold's doubts lead him to do things he normally wouldn't. Something about seeing Helga on the stage with this guy who was clearly flirting with her sent him on fire. Building up of various emotions, he hadn't confessed or let out.

"I can't believe you!"

"Helga slow down, please!" His voice tainted with concern and fear.

"No!" She shouted back only slightly slowly down her steps. When he caught her, she shoved him in the chest. "I can't believe you would embarrass me like that. You treated me like I'm your fucking property! Newsflash Arnold, I'm not!"

"I know that Helga and-"

"You certainly didn't act like it back there! Yanking me off the stage like that?!"

"I-I was..."

"What?!" She shrugged dramatically lifting her arms. "You were what? Tell me! I can't read your mind, football head!"

"I was jealous, okay! Seeing you and him interacting, it just took me to an ugly place..."

Her folded arms came to her chest. "I should be the one acting like a jealous spaz. Especially since you've been the type in the past to fall for some pretty prissy girl you see... You don't see me acting a fool over you prancing around with Tisha Larson, who's always flashing her horse teeth in your face-"

"I have no interest in her; she's my coworker."

"Exactly, I know that! And I have no interest in Travis." He sighed out, feeling foolish. "No one tells Helga G. Pataki what to do, not even my father!" A full shot of guilt went through him. She took her eyes off him shaking her head. "Why would you want to be someone you don't trust?!" She eyes stumbled to the ground, and she shook her head. "I don't know... the way you acted back there... I-I don't know..."

Arnold's sad, remorseful eyes searched hers. "You don't know... what?" Experiencing a deep sinking feeling, his throat felt dry when her eyes went everywhere but his face.

"I think..." Her eyes watered. "We should just relax for a while." Sharp pains went through her body as if were being stabbed with tiny needles. _Shit..._

Arnold's breath hitched. "W-What are you saying?" His eyes widened, and his mouth dropped open. "Are you breaking up with me?"

Helga wouldn't look at him."Maybe we need time apart." She nodded, stepping away. Arnold held onto her wrist. _I can't believe I'm saying this._ She pulled away. "I'm sorry, Arnold." _But maybe, for now, it's for the best._

"Helga, please don't do this!" If she had stopped and looked at him, she would have seen the obvious desperation pouring out of his eyes _. This has to be a dream._ A swift change in weather, he knew it wasn't, and hot tears poured down his face. It felt like his whole world was crumbling down, the only girl he loved is gone. And all he could do was stand there; it took him a long while before he started his slow stroll home.

* * *

Time spend on, and it was like being slow torture. Everyday Helga would walk into the class they shared, her hair still slightly damp. She always sat down in the back and lightly flipped her hair, giving everyone a whiff of the scent of her shampoo. Arnold inhaled, closing his eyes with a feeling of nostalgia taking over him. Remembering those quiet moments between them when he would bury his face in her hair, breathing in its fragrance.

He had to endure not only her intoxicating aroma but also the strength of her voice since Helga is still vocal in class discussions.

Even though she could mask her emotions better than Arnold, it wasn't at all easy for Helga. Sure she could ignore those eyes that always show his true feelings and that charming half-smile that drove her nuts. But she couldn't avoid hearing his low tenor voice. She tried to ignore the sadness she felt as a result of his genuine smooth laughter being few and far in between.

As Helga was exiting her class, out of her peripheral vision, she spotted his distinct face shape. Quickly, she ducked in the herds of students, not being able to bear the sight of him up close. Not sure of how long she could resist, stumbling back into his arms, for now, she wasn't yet ready to forgive him.

This was a reoccurring scene, Arnold persistently tried to get her attention but unfortunately to no avail.

* * *

"So in a nutshell, you were a jerk."

"Thanks Sid for putting it in perspective for me." He replied irritatedly and huffed out a breath. _He's not lying, though._ "But, yes." he took a beat. "I never knew I had jealousy issues."

Gerald smirked. "I did."

Arnold wanted to glare at him, but couldn't.

"I feel for you partner, I remember how upset you were when she ignored you back in 8th grade, and she wasn't even your girl then. I can't even begin to imagine what you're feeling now. I mean you love that girl."

"Yeah, and she dumped you..." Sid added earning a big elbow from Gerald.

Arnold did a small eye roll. _You two are doing a good at lifting my spirits._ He buried his face in his hands.

Sid abruptly stood up. "Okay, enough moping dude! Look, we're all going out, and you're coming too. It's been months, I know Helga is hot and everything-"

"Helga is beautiful... but there's so much more to her."

"Alright... alright... but you need to get out. Don't let these dames bring you down; that's why I had to cut Rhonda loose."

Gerald sucked his teeth. "She dumped you for Curly, Sid."

"Eh, technicalities," He rolled his eyes. "let's just go."

Arnold ended up going, and he quickly realized it was a trick to get him on a date. Sid's idea. Now he is sitting next to this girl Connie inside a dark movie theater.

She's pretty and seems nice, but when she placed her hand over his, he felt nothing. In his mind, he repeated Lila's words. _Chemistry is a strange sensation that you cannot fake or force._

He felt bad, but he was not in the present... All his focus was on her _._ He missed her warmth, her passion, the ease of communication, the laughter.

Following that, Gerald came over to the boarding house after Arnold called him venting about this date he didn't even want to go on.

Gerald studied Arnold for a long moment, also collecting his thoughts. "Look, man, I've grown to like Helga over the years. She's right for you keeps you humble bro. But, maybe, it's time for you to consider moving on." Arnold looked at him in disbelief. "I'm only trying to look out for you man."

"I can't..." He lowered his head. "Helga, when I was with her ... whenever I would hold her ... it felt like..." He sighed. "Home."

* * *

Phoebe stared at Helga who was vigorously writing something in her journal. Phoebe saw how dulled her sky blue eyes were, the puffiness under her eyes. "It's been months; you should at least talk to him."

"I thought we agreed not to talk about this..."

"No, you did, it's obvious you're still in love with him. You look miserable." Helga glared at her, but Phoebe didn't react. "And so does he."

"I don't have time to stroke a fragile ego." She shook her head. "It's liked we temporarily swapped roles..." She eyed Phoebe. "Shouldn't I have been the one acting like that... he has beautiful girls in his face all the time."

"What he did was wrong. But it's been months, and you clearly miss him. You can't deny it, I know you, Helga. Arnold is human you know." She whispered the last part.

 _I knew she would say that._ "Do you think this is easy for me! I have to see him day in and day out at school, forever being his wonderful kind self! You don't think it kills me?!"

Phoebe blinked at her. "I do know, that's my point, Helga..."

"Whatever," She rolled her eyes and fell into her pillows. "I don't want to talk about this anymore." She said with genuine snidiness.

Phoebe stood up, sighing, but she also smiled at her lifelong friend. "Okay, Helga, I'll leave you to your thoughts. Call me if you need anything."

Alone, Helga laid on her bed reflecting seriously. Her eyes found the drawing of her likeness he did years prior. Still framed and in her bedroom. _I mean this is Arnold._ She closed her eyes.

* * *

Arnold on a Saturday morning. Left his room, he found Abner strangely laying down. _Abner?_ He inched closer. "Abner!" He touched him; there was no movement. "Mom, Dad!"

Hours later, Arnold went out to randomly drive around. But ended up parking and getting out to walk. With his head down, tears are fighting to come out. Out of nowhere, he was on the ground. Shaking his head, he looked over to see her.

"S-Sorry... I didn't see you."

He helped her up as she stood up she took in his face. "A-Are you okay?"

"Abner died... I know to some... he's just a pig, but he was my friend."

Helga shut her eyes and instantly wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, Arnold. I know..." She kissed his neck." I'm sorry."

Arnold stiffened in her embrace. "Why are you... doing this?"

She didn't reply but didn't let him go either.

His arms stayed at his sides, tensed. "You haven't touched me in months ... d-don't do it now just because of..." He swallowed. "This."

"I care," She squeezed him tighter. "Let me be here for you." A sigh escaped from her mouth. "I love you."

Finally, the waterworks dropped out, and Arnold wrapped his arms around her waist as firm as he could.

* * *

The two of them walked for a block or so in silence. The uncomfortable tension between that had been there was no longer in the air. Arnold thought about how comforted he feels and how much his mood has lifted, and Helga couldn't ignore the intensity of her feelings. Suddenly he stopped and took hold of her wrist. "I was possessive and just stupid. Too busy listening to my irrational thoughts plus the guys on the team... guys I'm not even friends with mind you..." His eyes full of urgency moved all over her face. "I promise I'll never disrespect you ever. Please forgive me; I've missed you so much." He hesitantly reached up, and his fingers grazed her cheek. "I need you; I love you."

Suddenly she felt droplets. Her eyes floated up to the sky. _The rain always feels like everything is being completely cleansed. The air, my heart everything..._ Her gaze lowered back to him, taking a few moments to study his face. "In my heart...I forgave you a while ago... " She let out a sigh. "I suppose I've been too stubborn to admit it."

It took a few seconds for what she said to register. He expected more of a fight. Letting out a breath, he stepped closer, connecting with her soft gaze. "Could you give me a chance to make it up to you?"

She stared into his pleading eyes. "You're an idiot... for thinking I would ever be interested in that guy."

Arnold looked at her unblinking, drops of rain running down his face resembling tears. He sighed. "I was thinking irrationally."

"Shit... I'm crazy enough sometimes; I don't need someone wilder than me, steering me down the wrong path." She poked him hard in the chest. "Don't you realize you keep me from going too far off the deep in?"

He nodded slowly. _She pushes me to take more risks... when I need to._

The corners of her mouth eased up even more. Her eyes searched his, darting back forth from one to the other. Her mouth upturned just slightly. "You know what...?"

"What?"

"Still think you're a gigantic idiot..." Her scowl was formed. "A real moron. But..." Her eyes searched his more feeling the intense magnetic pull she always did, as did he. "You're my idiot." She grabbed him by the back of his neck and pressed her lips against his hands found her waist. Rough, sloppy and tasted like the salty water, but he wouldn't trade it for anything.

After she ended that deep kiss and came out of a haze. "If you ever do something like that again, I really will deck you, just a warning."

The corners of his mouth curled up. "I promise I won't." He absorbed the smile that curved on her mouth through half-lidded eyes. Arnold wanted to stay like that holding her at this moment, but he took in the atmosphere. "How about we get out of this rain... let me give you a ride home?"

She pulled back from him and shrugged, still not be able to hide the loving sheen in her eyes. _Arnold, still the gentleman... He better had offered me a ride_. "Whatever floats your boat."

He instantly cracked a grin. "You have no idea how much I've missed that."

"Yeah, I do." She smirked. "I know I made your football headed day."

His dimples deepened and his eyes crinkled as he grinned. "Yeah, you did."

* * *

After exiting high school on a high note, Helga and Arnold stayed in-state and attended the same university. By their third year, they saved up to afford their apartment.

Helga sat on the couch watching her boyfriend, at one of the many college parties they were invited to. Arnold being a social guy kept getting pulled away from her the whole night. Helga didn't bolt or overreact, she was used to it, but she could deny at some moments it was difficult. Helga looked at all the pretty perfect looking cheerleaders smiling in his face. Now Helga knew of her strengths, but she had her insecurities also, just like everyone, so it still bothered her.

A testament to the saying that most people are their worse critics. She sighed, falling deeper into a pool of self-doubt stemming from an argument she had with Bob. _I'll never be one of those perfect girls..._

Now back in their apartment, Arnold sat down on the couch next to her, trying to spark a conversation but got the cold shoulder. "Helga's what's wrong?" His brows creased when she didn't respond. _She's been acting so... strange lately._

Helga gave him a glance, shrugged and took out her journal to start writing.

Arnold's eyebrows twitched up. He didn't know how to take this initially but when then he backtracked when she'd acted this way in the past. _I'll just give her some room._ "Well, I'm about to get some rest... goodnight." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

With a small nod, she lifted her eyes filled with melancholy to his. Quickly lowering her eyes back down, nothing came out of her mouth.

He gave her a look-over. _Yeah, I'll give her some space..._

* * *

The next day Arnold spent time with Gerald and Sid. He listened as Sid went on and on about the hot chick he slept with last night, Arnold shook his head. _Another one?_ "Do you think one of these days you'll finally settle down?"

"I don't want to be like you..."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"We're only twenty-one dude; you've been going out with the same chick since Junior High."

Arnold glared confusedly, but after a second he rolled his eyes knowing he should have expected this kind of statement. "You ever heard of the saying it's quality, not quantity, Sid?"

"Aren't you bored?" He shrugged. "Haven't you gotten tired of the same girl?"

Arnold bit his lip when a very clear image of Helga popped into her mind. Her laughter hits his ears. He pictured the talent and passion she displayed in her dance and anything she loved. Her feistiness when she demanded respect. And the quiet side of her, which came out through her poetry. He also pictured her physical beauty. How her eyes twinkled with merriment, those pouty lips, skin so soft, her lean dancer's figure. He snapped out of his brief-lived daydream and stared at Sid. "Um ... I'ma go with a big ... nope. Plus, the words boring and Helga don't go together."

Gerald cleared his throat. "But Arnold we do have to give him some romance points he went out with Rhonda in high school," Gerald smirked.

Sid's whole face scrunched up. "Don't remind me."

"You just need to talk to one of these women you meet." Arnold glanced back and forth between his friends. "How come you don't call out Gerald? He and Phoebe have been together just as long."

"Because Gerald is the master. His advice has gotten me laid so many times."

Arnold smirked at his best friend. "Whoopee, that's something to be proud of." He said using sarcasm and glanced at the time. Sighing he stood up. "Well, I have to run. Examines to study for, papers to finish."

"Cool."

"Yeah later."

* * *

Arnold was on the couch with his laptop typing when Helga entered the apartment. His face immediately brightened. "Hey."

"Hey." She went to change her clothes and came back out. His eyes danced all over her, noticing one of her journals in her hand. "Classes okay?" Asked Helga.

"Getting there..." He looked her over. "Yours?"

"Same." She tilted her head to one side. "Um... I wanted to apologize."

Arnold put his laptop down on the table. "For?"

"How I've been acting recently... I know I've been hot and cold... more cold-cold."

Arnold lowered his eyes for a second. _Yeah, I've been worried about that..._ "Whats that been about?" He asked in a non-accusatory way. "Come sit down."

Finally, she sat down next to him. "I've been... feeling ..." She shrugged. "Like shit...and I didn't want to take it out on you, but I guess I did that anyway..."

"Like shit?" He repeated questioningly. Helga couldn't help but giggle at his ability to make that word sound delicate. "About what exactly?" His voice still low and soft.

She quietly flipped through her journal; her eyes found some words: **To share your weakness is to make yourself vulnerable; showing your strength.**

"Um... " She turned to a specifical page and shoved it at him. "Read it." _I feel so stupid..._

His eyes began to move over the words, sitting nothing but rants. He knew Helga sometimes went through brief spells of self-doubt like everyone. Reading this, he never thought she'd write such negative descriptions of herself. Comparing herself to all the so-called pretty girls on campus. And using words which did not apply to her at all. His knee jerk reaction was to immediately spill out endless verbal praises and compliments. But instead, he flipped over the page to the blank side and wrote something.

 _What is he doing...?_ She tried to peek at what he was writing, but he successfully dodged away from her prying eyes as his fingers kept moving.

Setting her journal in her lap, he tapped it while looking at her. "You read this."

She blinked at him and then her eyes lowered to read. **I know I can't take away your insecurities. But I can try to ease any anguish you feel. So, show me everything about you that you believe is a flaw. Show me your scars, and I will kiss each and every one of them with the same love that I have for you. I adore every feature on your face, every curve of your body and I can get lost in the depth of your thoughts and the beauty that lives within your heart of gold. You're incredible, and no one can compare to you.**

Looking at him, she saw love; understanding, respect elevated to the highest degree. _He's just amazing, no wonder I loved him on sight..._

He frowned suddenly when his eyes wandered to his nightstand and found a small box. _I forgot to give her that... this would be the right time._

He dashed over and grabbed it. When he sat back down, he presented it to her. He held it up. "It reminds me of that locket you always wore when were small kids. So I had to get it." He kissed her on the cheek. "Do you like it?"

She nodded a bit shyly.

"Move your hair," he whispered softly. Helga did just that, and he clamped it on her. "Open it."

Her eyes widened at the picture of the two of them inside and an inscription that read: **My angel, I will love you,** **always ~ Arnold.** Her hooded eyes met his. "T-Thank you; it's beautiful." She remarked, her fingers gently circling its shape.

"I know," His eyes moved from the necklace back to her eyes glowing with everything in her heart. "It suits you."

She rested her head on his chest. He relaxed into the couch, staring at nothing in particular, pulling her close to him. He closed his eyes, trying to stay at this moment for as long as he could. _God, I love this her..._

* * *

I apologize if this chapter is too long, but I wanted to give a run-through of their high school and a bit of their college life:P

TY for the R&R:P


	19. Chapter 19

This chapter would have been up sooner, but my laptop went kaput:( so I'm doing this on my IPad. But hey that's better than nothing.

Happy to read you guys don't mind longer chapters, hope you like this one

* * *

After adoring the locket around her neck, Helga's hooded eyed gaze hit every part of his face as his fingers caressed her back. Noting and marveling at how his eyes became a darker shade of green. He gently moved her hair. "Helga..." To get a view, studying her face, admiring her expression changes, all of them reflecting many things but most importantly love. Once their lips were connected, they both individually felt the same spine-chilling, knee buckling they did every time they kissed. _Perfect..._

"You're perfect." She mumbled against his lips, humming, he pulled back.

One of his brows that. "Perfect, huh?" He looked affectionate and a bit amused.

 _Did I say that out loud?_ She shrugged subtly and also nodded.

Still not taking his eyes off her, he pushed the random items off the cushion. "That's funny because I was thinking the same thing about you." She did an almost unnoticeable head shake. His lips brushed against hers. "Don't believe me?" He lowered her, so she was laying down, leaning in close, gazing at her through half-lidded eyes. _I suppose it's time_ _it's time to show and not just tell._ "Let me prove how perfect I think you are."

Clothing now on the floor, his lips trailed down her skin, arriving at her sweet spot; he gaped up with a partial smile. "I've missed you." He resumed his motions until he felt her quiver. "Are you okay?" He held in a snicker. "Would you uh, like want me to stop?"

She observed his cheeky look. _Now he knows damn well..._ She wanted to glare, but because of the sensations rushing through her body, her facial muscles wouldn't allow it. Instead, she bit her bottom lip. "Please... A-Arnold."

"I'll take that as a no." He stuttered huskily. Then something heavenly hit his ears as he removed the last article of his clothing, making him grin from ear to ear. Positioning himself correctly he eased inside of her. He shut his eyes at the overwhelming pleasure, enjoying the sound of her moans and her hands raking through his hair.

Continuing, he had to open his eyes to admire her every facial twitch and movement of her body. Always incredulous at how his attraction managed to intensify as if this were their first time.

Helga, in his embrace never knew what to focus on, the incredible thrill his thrusting gave or the sweet mumbles he whispered as he nibbled on her ear. She couldn't decide which satisfied her more or which she craved more. Not that she tried hard very hard to figure it out. Her mind turned off, allowing herself only to feel.

* * *

Getting home from work, Helga said a quick hello to Arnold and beelined to the bedroom. Immediately opening up her laptop to confirm what she heard on her voicemail and her eyes bugged out. She screamed and clapped so loudly that Arnold in the kitchen almost dropped the items in his grasp and sighed with relief. _Thank god for quick reflexes._

"Jesus, Helga..." _Love her energy, but sometimes..._ He quickly entered the bedroom inquisitively to find out what the fuss was about. "What happened? You scared me to death."

Initially, she gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry..." But skimmed the email again and half-grinned. "Huh... actually, I take that back, I'm not sorry." Standing up, she paced, and Arnold watched, waiting for further explanation. "Because." She drew out that word humorously. "I," Raising her right palm. "Helga Pataki no longer has to wait tables at that shithole for chump change."

 _Wait does that mean she..._? Studying her expression again, Arnold went from neutral to exhilarated in a flash. "You got the job!?"

"Yes." She said with pride.

His grin stretched wider, sincerely happy for his girlfriend. It had been difficult seeing her so overwhelmed and angry when she would come home. It was the cause of some petty arguments between them.

He reached his arms out. "Congratulations." _Finally, she's doing one of the things she loves._ He beamed as he lifted her high in the air, kissing her as he lowered her back down.

"Thanks." She squealed when he gave her an unexpected squeeze. _Ugh, can't wait to rub it in those clowns faces. They've been effing with me for too long._ Arnold gave her a questioning look when she did a wicked cackled. "My last day, I plan on marching in that dump and cursing out every idiot there."

Arnold immediately folded his arms and began shaking his head in a disapprovingly way. But he looked like he wanted to laugh as well.

"B-But they're so many dickheads there."

He continued to shake his head.

"Too much?"

He nodded with a hint of a grin.

"I'll just pick up my last paycheck."

"Yeah, I think that's the best decision."

 _Had to try._ "Just testing your morality."

Arnold smirked, doing an eye roll. "Yeah, sure Helga." His hands came to her lower back. "You know... By working at PS118..." He smiled a bit shyly _._ "You're paying it forward." At that immediately, her eyes shot up to the ceiling. "Seriously, Helga, think about it. You joined the dance team as a teenager, and now you're going to be teaching within the same program. Inspiring young minds in the same way you were." He nodded with a sincere smile, in spite of the unimpressed look from her. "That's something special."

She pushed him lightly in the chest. "I can always count on you to say something corny like that."

"Hmm," He stroked his chin a bit of arrogance shining through. "I know that's what you love about me."

"Maybe, maybe not." Helga shrugged, half-grinning. "We don't know."

"Helga..." he chuckled a little. "Why do you even try ... you can't fool me. I know when you're lying."

"I'm not lying..." Stated Helga is trying and failing to appear innocent.

"Huh..." In a flash, he became unreadable. "So, that's how you _..."_

The sound of glass breaking made both flinch and Helga ducked to prevent from getting hit by a flying object. Scowling she picked up a baseball and dashed over to the window. Seeing a small group of kids jetting away in high speed, her scowl intensified. "You can run, but, I will find you and haunt your little bratty hinds." She turned to see Arnold laughing. "Oh laugh it up, you weren't the one nearly beaned."

Her comment also made him think of another memory. "I was thinking about how that always happened to Mr. Potts. He was always yelling out of his window just like that." He cleared his throat as he examined the break. "Anyway, I can fix the window; it's no biggie."

 _Always showing off his fix-it skills._ She nonchalantly tossed the ball in one hand. "That's not the point." She dropped the ball and folded her arms. "I can't wait until we're outta this dump."

He gave her a slightly reproachful look. " Helga.." and his tone matched his expression. "This is our place and it's not so bad for now, we have to make the best of it."

 _True but I don't feel like admitting he's right. He already thinks he's right most of the time. "_ Like I said I can't wait to my ass is outta here."

His lip curling up an inch, he moved closer, and his hands grazed her rib cage. "Patience Helga, patience."

She scoffed at that. _He is_ _always saying this..._ _"_ Patience? Hmm." She tapped her lips comically and shrugged while stepping away from him. "Sorry, I don't know what that is.."

"You don't... huh." His hands moved to his hips, clear sternness taking over his face. "Hmm, that reminds me... about this lying of yours..." he frowned and inched closer to her. "You do need to be taught a lesson."

"Oh really," She quirked a brow. "And who's gonna teach me? You?" She pointed and laughed hysterically.

His face tensed. "Oh, that's funny to you?"

"Yep-"

Wordlessly and unceremoniously he grabbed her legs and lifted her to hang over one of his shoulders. Helga gasped forgetting how quick and sturdy he could be since typically he's gentle and patient. Arnold's fingers raced all over her sensitive spots, tickling her until tears were streaming out of her eyes.

"Stahp it, Arnold! You're gonna make me pee on myself."

That only made him laugh harder but he slowly he eased down.

Bemusing himself still, he laid down a giggling Helga. _This woman_ _._ The jokey look on him wore off, replaced by something more soft and sincere. He wiped the few tears off her face and began to kiss her gently.

 _Payback time._ Up to something, Helga pulled back an inch from him, biting her lip, her eyes hooded. Her fingers ran lightly through his hair. "Besides fixing things...would you mind showing me those other unique things you could do with your hands."

Arnold noted the seductive look she was giving him. "With pleasure."

Helga began kissing him vigorously. Unexpectedly, she flipped him over, so he was on his back. _Man, she's strong..._ Her fingers wander past his stomach making him moan. She grinned when his hands slid underneath her shirt to unhook her bra. His moans grew louder when she started bucking her hips against him. _Not that I mind..._

She studied his expressions and the sounds coming out of his mouth. Inwardly, she beamed." _Got him..._

Suddenly she hopped off him and in response, he looked perplexed. "W-Where are you going?"

"We'll finish," She leaned over so a hint of her cleavage showed and kissed him softly. "After you fix that." She pointed to the break in the window.

Arnold's jaw dropped. _Is she serious?_ "Helga that is so.." His eyes narrowed when she cackled a little. "How can you be so cruel?"

 _That's like me asking how can you be so dense._ Looking amused and wicked, she offered him a hand. "Hi, my name is Helga G. Pataki."

He huffed. _Not in the mood for jokes Pataki._ "You're mean."

She shrugged. "Yeah," Her brows raised. "But I bet you gonna go fix that window. Either you do that or take a cold shower." She grinned cheekily practically seeing the steam coming off him. After another second, she twirled and strutted into the bedroom.

 _Ugh!_ Arnold sighed and rubbed his face then stood up finally. "Off to Lowe's, I go..."

* * *

Arnold tapped his foot, staring at the wall clock with some impatience showing on his face. "Helga, are you almost ready? We're going to be late."

"Oh hold your horses, Gerald and Phoebe will wait for us. Plus this is supposed to be my celebration right..." She yelled out of their room.

Arnold sighed and crouched down on the arm of the chair. Because of schedules and their perspective relationships, the four of them so rarely got a chance to get together these days. "That's not the point. Traffic is usual horrible at this..." He trailed off at the sight of Helga, her hair pinned up, her long, slender curves in a yellow dress that fitted her figure in all the right places. _Jesus..._

Her hands on her hips, she was looking just tad bit smug. "Time?" She giggled at his bug eyes. _Love him like this._ "So I guess this," Pointed to herself. "Makes it worth the wait, huh?"

"Uh-huh." His eyes became more half-lidded.

"So are you ready or are we gonna stand here like mannequins all night?"

He nodded dazedly. "Uh-huh."

Helga snorted and fondly rolled her eyes. "C'mon you dork."

* * *

Arnold shifted over, his eyes roamed over her, seeing the thoughtful twinge in her expression. "What are you thinking about?"

Her lips pressed together forming a thin smile. "The future..." She finally turned fully to him. "A certain boyfriend of mine."

He raised his brows. "Good things, I hope."

"Maybe... maybe not." She joked and earned her a poke. Her smile broadened and then rolled on her back. Gaping up, "But seriously, seeing how you, Phoebe and Gerald all have secure jobs around the corner and I don't. I'll admit, I'm a little nervous about how screenwriting will pave out. I mean I refuse to be a bum while everyone else is thriving. I don't want ever to be a burden."

"First of you have a good job. Second, you have too much tenacity ever to be a bum. Third, even if you do ever struggle you wouldn't be a burden." Arnold tilted his head. "Remember the first script you wrote?"

 _Why is he bringing up old stuff?_ "Dude, that was in high school... years ago."

 _Exactly..._ "Yeah and everyone loved it, literally everyone. So, if you can do that in high school, there's an endless amount of things you can do now. Your talent has no limits. "Looking at him she smiled, some tension melting away. _He's so sweet..._ Gently, his fingers ran through her hair. "Your enthusiasm won't let up... sometimes you don't even sleep because of the ideas that come to you."

Her eyebrows furrowed at that. "I thought that drives you nuts. At least that's how you react."

He chuckled. "It does... because you can't help but think out loud, and you're super animated. There are times you do it in your sleep." He shook his head. "But it's not like your up late making noise by doing something pointless... so I can't help but respect that and suck it up." He shrugged. "Something good will come from all your diligence." He kissed her hand. "I know this."

She turned her neck observing his tender, understanding eyes. "Sometimes... um... maybe because of my childhood, it's hard for me to maintain optimism about things like that." Helga shrugged. "Who knows..." Arnold did a small nod, and she fully rolled over to face him. "But, do you know what I'll never stop having faith in? Also because of my childhood."

"What?" He gently asked.

Her eyes traced the outline of his face and his features. Slowly she parted her lips, "You." Staring at him, she sucked her teeth. "Quit grinning like an idiot." She snarked but couldn't stop herself from smiling a little.

"I can't help it. You're so sweet."

"Now I'm sweet..." She smirked. "You were just calling me mean the other day."

"You're that." He smiled. When she snarled, he kissed her cheek. "You're a mix of both and I love that about you."

Helga fondly rolled her eyes and poked his stomach. "Good save."

* * *

Following graduation, because of an excellent internship, positions in related fields and good connections, Arnold quickly obtained a position as a Rehabilitation psychologists. While Helga worked a variety of writing gigs, in addition to her job as a dance instructor. Because of higher incomes, they were able to move into the nicer place Helga had been pining for.

Arnold woke up, his vision a tad hazy, his brows furrowed. Glancing to his right, he softened and leaned over to kiss her hair. _Her alarm must not have wakened her._ He glanced at the time. _But thankfully she still has plenty of time._ He observed her once again then jogged downstairs to the kitchen. He came back upstairs with a tray in hand.

Arnold set it down on the cleared off night table next to the bed. His mouth curled up, amused at her twisted sleepy position and her light snoring. _This is going to be a challenge._ Puffing out a breath he braced himself, not knowing if he were going to get a grumble or if she was going to come up swinging. Chuckling a bit at the time that she did. "Helga." His voice projected enough to be heard.

"Hmph..." She groaned, her forehead creasing.

With a weary smile, he shifted to get a look at her face. "Morning," He whispered in a husky sing-song way. "it's time to get up."

"No..." she huffed out.

"But you have to it's almost-"

"Ugh! Why!?"

He chuckled, he was used to her morning mood swings. "Because you have work."

"Why aren't you at work?!"

He laughed more. "Don't know... maybe because the agency is closed today."

"Why?"

Smothering a snicker, he stroked her hair, but she tugged the covers over her head. "Those are the rules."

"Well go anyway..." Helga spat out sounding a bit muffled.

Arnold closed his eyes laughing. "You want me to commit a breaking and entering?"

"Yes!"

"Then, I'd end up behind bars." He replied only humoring her.

"Well good." She flung the covers back over her head swiftly.

"Helga, I know you don't mean that." He cautiously pulled the covers again. "Come on; you need to get up. I know you don't want to be late."

"It's too early for one of your lectures. So take that goody-goody attitude and stick it where the sun doesn't shine!"

Chuckling, he shook his head. "Do you hear yourself? I know this is all the grouchiness doing the talking so you can't hurt me."

"Leave me alone!"

"Nope, you'll thank me later." Bracing himself, he yanked her sheet off, and she jerked up at the same time. Quickly, he grabbed the tray of food. "Look, Helga, it's your favorite."

Her half closed eyes darted around the plate. She puffed out a breath and her mouth formed into a pout when Arnold's features came into view. She let out a long breath. "Thank you."

Those two words flew out so sweetly; Arnold could have melted into a puddle. "You're welcome..." He paused, grinning sort of slyly. "Honeybee."

"Honeybee?" She lifted a brow. "Where the hell did that come from?"

He cheesed. "Well," And rubbed the back of his neck. "You have a million nicknames for me." He exaggerated. "So I figured I ought to start calling you by one."

Helga rolled her eyes. "And it only took you nearly a decade to think of one. Aren't you smart."

Arnold's pleasant expression didn't fade. "Not everyone is as clever as Helga G. Pataki. Besides," he became smugger. "Lots of important things take numerous years... Like certain..." He wiggled his brows. "Confessions."

Helga slowly narrowed her eyes. "That applies to you too football head."

He lifted and lowered his brows. "I know."

She took a few bites, peeking back and forth between her plate and Arnold. _My poor love..._ "Geez... How do you stay so patient when I'm like this?"

 _Love and years of practice?_ He held back a laugh. "You're not so bad," She blinked at him. "Seriously. You always forget I've experienced the wrath of Helga G. Pataki when we were kids." Nonchalantly, he shrugged. "This is nothing. Also, it seems to slip your mind that I'm crazy about you," Helga couldn't stop her mouth from curling up, and he couldn't help but notice. "And the reward for getting through your morning moods... is seeing that smile."

* * *

On another day things reversed. Arnold had work, and Helga had a day off. But it wasn't a day off because she still had writing assignments to complete.

By some point in the evening, Arnold walked in their apartment from work, annoyed at the sight of a cluster. He liked to always maintain a neat place but when living with someone and different schedules, being neat all the time isn't always realistic. This was a topic they had fights about when they first moved in together.

Coming further in, he saw blonde hair splayed out across the table in front of her laptop, papers scattered. _Aw, she's must be exhausted._

Helga could work long hours without breaking a sweat or losing focus so to see her like this meant she had overdone it. He shut down her computer and gently lifted her up and carried her bridal style into their bedroom. She was already in her sleepwear, so Arnold just covered her up. Giving her a kiss on the forehead, he crept out of the room and into the kitchen. To his surprise when he opened the oven there was a plate of food. His favorite dish, lasagna. "Helga you didn't have to do this." He breathed out but scarfed down the food so he could swiftly clean up.

When he climbed in bed, he thought about the hours she spent writing. The many pitchfests she attended, only to experience repetitive rejection. But he had a high respect for the fact that she kept going in spite of the sting of rejection, allowing her passion to drive her. Still, he wanted to do something so that she could get away from all of that. He wrapped his arms gently around her, carefully not to wake her up. "Just a matter of time."

* * *

He set foot in Sunset arms, to visit his parents who now had full ownership of the building.

"Arnold? Miles, Arnold is here."

"Hey son, just getting out of work?"

"Yeah," He rubbed his face a little, feeling some fatigue. "But, well, I wanted to see you because it's been a few days, but also I wanted to tell you something." Stella grabbed hold of her husband's arm at the stern look on Arnold's face. That is until he smiled. "I wanted to tell you that shortly I'll be leaving the country."

His parents both frowned. "Leaving the country?"

"Yeah," He took out some airline tickets and handed them over. "I've been saving up so we can thoroughly enjoy it ..." He softly laughed. "Eating ramen noodles has finally paid off."

"Ramen noodles?" Miles quirked a brow.

"It isn't nice to fib Arnold," Stella interjected. "You two been eating here many nights and we've been feeding you very well." She playfully patted his stomach.

His cheeks warmed a little. "True and thank you."

"That's something you'll never have to thank us for." Miles hummed in agreement. "She'll love this," She cradled her son's face. "We've taught you so well. I hope you too have a magnificent time and be safe too."

* * *

Helga's shoulders slumped over when she walked. "Hey." He said enthusiastically initially.

"Hey." Her smile seemed a bit forced.

"You okay?"

She nodded as she put on her bag down and squeezed her eyes shut. _Please don't push this I don't want to talk about him._

Arnold thought about where she said she'd been. The Pataki residence. He knew a particular person in her life had a habit of taking out their struggles in his business and love life on her. But right now Arnold didn't want to rehash on the happenings. But still, his jaw tensed when he thought about Bob. _I'm sick of him taking her on these emotional roller coaster rides. One day he's the father he should be... the next he's trying to tear her down._

Instead, Arnold tapped the couch for to sit down handed her an envelope. "Open it." He mouth behind a smile. He'd planned to show her this at some swanky restaurant but seeing after seeing her looking dejected he wanted to lift her spirits.

She slowly did so, and her eyes lit up. "Tickets to-"

"Paris?

"Yes." He nodded.

"But..."

"I figured after all these years of hard work you deserve a vacation. I remember you always wanted to go there."

"But..."

"You deserve a break... Let's call it a late graduation gift."

Her mouth shaped a smile. "Okay..." She whispered. "We both deserve it." She added, and that made his grin broader.

 _The last time I said anything about wanting to travel to Paris was when I was nine, how does he remember? We weren't dating and were hardly friends._

Arnold searched her face. _Yeah, I remember everything, Helga. That's one of my many gifts._

Helga's eyes moved over his face. _I swear he can read my mind sometimes._

She beamed brightly. "Oh, Arnold... this is..." Her arms snaked tightly around his neck, feeling herself being pulled by the waist, so she was in his lap. "Thank you."

"My pleasure."

"Of course it is," She smirked playfully. "You'll be with me."

* * *

Now, days into their vacation, it seemed like luck had run out, all their transportation to get around fell through. Funny because the previous days all their plans worked out perfectly. The Vesta scooter he rented so they could sight-see. The cooking class they attended to learn how to cook various French dishes. But of course, on the most important day of this time in Paris, things start to go wrong. But Arnold forever the optimist figured that perhaps the way things were supposed to work out this way instead of as planned.

So the two of them ended up going to their destination by foot which at first was exciting and fun. But after a while, because of getting lost, the fun wore off.

Helga groaned as they kept walking when her legs wobbled from exhaustion. "Hey, how much longer?"

He reached back and took her hand. "Not much longer."

 _He said that before and we're still walking._ "You're killing me football head."

Squeezing her hand, he chuckled. "C'mon can't ya use those dancer limbs."

She stuck her tongue out. "I use these legs five days a week thank you very much."

He turned and looked her over. _Maybe this isn't such a good idea._ Then he thought of the end goal and anticipated her smile. _No, no this is right..._ "Well, I can carry you the rest of the way."

Helga scoffed and started moving ahead of him. "I can make it without your smug pity hair boy."

"Hold up Helga," He said looking and sounding amused. "You don't even know where we're going."

"And neither do you."

He stood there grinning at her, watching for a few seconds as she marched on ahead of him. Little moments like this reminded him one of the reasons why he admired and respected her so much. He thought about other girls he'd known most of them would have given up. Sure Helga complained about how tiring this is, but the difference is, she wasn't going to give up but instead push through.

"Don't worry; I'll figure this out," stated Arnold to keep positive. "And anyway, look at all this incredible architecture we get to see. We might not ever see things like this again."

Helga's eyes searched their surroundings. _He's right._ "Yeah you're right."

He nodded but then half-grinned at her. "Wait, did you agree that I was right?"

Helga faced with him a dramatic eye roll. "Oh shut up you dork, it's been done before."

His phone buzzed it was text from Gerald asking him how things were going. After quickly texting him back, he got more serious. _Okay... enough jokes... focus Arnold._ He looked at the map on his phone and started walking faster with a bit more determination. "Found it!" He announced suddenly and pointed.

Helga fidgeted with her ponytail. "Criminy, it's about time..." She trailed off at the view before her.

Arriving at the spot he glanced out at the scenery and to Helga. Her gaze ahead eyes filled with unbashful delight. He drank her in, amazed at how her skin seemed to glow. In a large brimmed black hat, ponytail, loose fitted t-shirt, faded jeans and no makeup, still to him she was the most beautiful woman.

She gazed at an endless row of cherry blossom trees. "This is an image so breathtaking it could inspire a million lyrics of poetry."

Arnold's gaze still on her, in awe of her soft and serenity. It reminded him of a moment they shared years prior. One where he realized he had been severely falling for her. Seeing her so calm and content instead of worrying about daily pressures made him happy in a way that few things could. "Yeah I know the feeling." He said as his hand wove around hers.

She smirked, but there still was a tenderness in her eyes. "You don't write poetry."

He nodded. "I meant I agree that a breathtaking image can be inspirational..." He brushed his fingers against her cheek. "And by that I mean you."

"Oh, Arnold," Helga said so small with her gaze still on the scenery around her.

 _Okay, time to do this._ "Hey, step back..." Helga did so with a slight question mark on her face. "Let me take a picture of you." Her shoulders slouched. "Come on you look so beautiful in front of these trees."

 _He knows I hate pictures, but..._ She looked around. _Don't know the next time I'll be here so._ "Okay..." She whispered.

But instead of snapping the camera he instead got down on one knee.

That got an eyebrow raise. "Football head? What the heck are you..." She covered her mouth when she realized.

He smiled nearly blinding her. "I believe that if a relationship can survive those rocky, rollercoaster, hellish teenage years, then a relationship can survive anything. We also survived those wild undergraduate years too. I've known for a long time that you were the one and that I wanted you in my life always. No matter how much we've argued in the past and those minor breakups... my love for you and faith in us never faltered. And I know you felt the same and still do. Some people have claimed we'd never make it because we're such opposites. But like I said years ago when we first started dating... Now I know as a fact, it's our differences that have made us last and will continue to." He chuckled some. "If it weren't for you I probably would have gone after girls who lacked... uh... oomph as Gerald would say. And I would have been missing out on so much. And I truly believe you are my better half."

"And you are mine." That poured out of her, without her permission.

Arnold's eyes twinkled. "I can't go a day without hearing that sweet voice. Or see that spark in your eyes, the zest in your every step. The conviction in your every word. You tell me what I need to hear in some cases harshly while still managing to make me laugh at the same time. No one else can do that but you. I can't picture my life without you." He took a moment to take in how the wind played with the few loose strands of her hair. "You are beautiful... a kind of beauty that is... profound and vast as the ocean. Your beauty like the depths of your intelligence, I do get lost in. And I can never get over how amazingly strong you are in many ways." He sucked in and out a breath. "The both of us have so much ahead, and I cannot even begin to fathom experiencing everything without the woman that's brought the greatest joy to even my darkest days. So, with all that said..." He reached into his pocket and took out a box, opening it with a radiant smile. "I know we talked about waiting until we're a bit more secure. But you've taught me when you want something more than anything you have just to go for it. So will you take a chance and join me in this journey called life. Will you marry me, Helga?" He raised up and took out the ring.

Helga dazedly looked at him. Though he hinted at wanting to marry her plenty of times in the past. But to have the ove of her life asking for her hand in such a gorgeous place, brought a joy that she never accurately could experience in any of her dreams. "You said a lot there, Arnold." Her eyes became squinty. "So you had this planned when you bought those tickets?"

He nodded.

She averted her eyes. "The reason I thought we should wait because my work life is hectic and I don't want us fighting out of stress. I'm so scared of this getting ruined somehow. That's why I was so against us moving in together." Suddenly, she shook her head. _Criminy Helga, he brought you to this beautiful city and here he is proposing, and you are babbling._ Looking for his loving, concerned eyes, forced her disposition to change. _I won't allow fear to trap me..._ "But guess what?"

"What?" The corners of his mouth lifted up.

"You are always worth taking a risk for."

 _That means yes._ Arnold sighed happily. "I love you, Helga." As soon as he slipped the ring on her finger, they kissed. And for those moments, the world around them ceased to exist.

"I love you too." She whispered as soon as their embrace ended.

He kissed her again and once parted, he looked around. "Now how about we take that picture..."

"Okay." She adjusted her hat. "But of the two of us."

"Alright." He put one arm around her and held up the camera, snapping a picture.

They both looked at the image of themselves in a joyous moment. "Kind of perfect... right?" He whispered.

"Not kind of, it is ..." She softly corrected.

Arnold admired her and then kissed her cheek. Hand in hand they walked in comfortable silence experience more of the city. Along the way, while he was still on a cloud, her mind finally came back to reality. _It looks like I have a wedding to plan, gotta dial up Pheebs..._ she thought of having to choose a gown. _Uh_ _, who am I kidding I'll need to call Rhonda too._

* * *

One more left. Thank you for reading+reviewing.


	20. Chapter 20

Arnold interlaced their fingers as he peered up at the building. "We got here fast…"

"Duh-oh genius one, unlike earlier we weren't lost in translation." As soon as that last word escaped her lips a gush of wind lifted her hat off her head. Arnold swiftly grabbed it. Helga snatched it back, feeling aggravate at the wind. "I'm no fashion feen but this is my favorite. It's boss and goes with everything." She twirled it around her index finger. "or at least I make it go with everything."

"Yeah, it suits you." He squinted. "You remember my hat?"

Her face scrunched up. _What kind of question is this?_ "Doi football head, it was your signature thing along with your kilt."

Arnold smirked. "Right," _Speaking of signature things..._ "Did you ever miss wearing your bow? I never told you this but when you stopped wearing it ... I missed it."

 _Not surprised, he did once say he liked my bow._ "I still have it," She smiled. "You know I wore it for all those years as a way to remind myself of the real me, that I wasn't just the facade I put out. And also it served as a reminder of a day I've never been able to forget. It was the worst because of how forgotten and vulnerable I was, but the best because I met someone very special I met. Then ya know...I outgrew the 'bully' thing. And I started to develop things the little girl who wore it didn't have, self-love for one. And I didn't need reminding of the day where I met the best person I'll ever know because well you and me..." Helga shrugged shyly. "I'm sure you know the rest."

 _Interesting…_ He wrapped his arms around and kissed her. "You never told me that."

"I'm surprised you never dug that out of me like you did with every embarrassing tale," Helga said recalling the time he teased about her girlhood trembling line.

But honestly, for Arnold, those secretive adventures only made her more appealing to him. And only made him fall deeper in love with the tough edged Spitfire with the sweetest core. "Anyway, I wished that little girl knew that deep down I felt the same..." Smiling, he rolled his eyes. "If only I weren't oblivious to those feelings myself..."

Helga was going to rib him but stopped herself. "Well, I know now, and that's all that matters." She cooed.

"True." He whispered and gave her sides a squeeze. "Are you hungry?"

She slipped out of his grasp and poked him. "Why? Are you listening to my stomach again? You weirdo."

"This time I was just asking..." Shrugging innocently, he grinned. "But in general I can't-"

"Help it," fondly she rolled her eyes because she found it quite sweet. "Anyway, there's food in that little fridge they gave us..." Helga turned with mischief in her eyes and pulled her hat down tight. "Quick! Race you to the room!" Helga shouted with her long legs already in full motion.

With big grins on their faces, they bolted down the hall coming close to knocking down someone.

Helga swiped the key, busting in the room and did a victory dance. "Ha! I am once again the undefeated champion of the world!" She did an over the top scowl and flexed her muscles.

Arnold leaned back on the bed laughing as he kicked off his shoes. "You sound like a WWE fighter." She swung her arms as if using an imaginary sword to fight off some imaginary evil. He palmed his face, chuckling. "Now you look like a samurai warrior."

She stopped and her animated face went blank, Arnold lifted one eyebrow. Suddenly she jumped on him and plummeted kisses all over his face. He pulled away for a second and grinned cheekily. "Now I see why you wanted to race back to the room. You're that kind of hungry." _Not that I'm complaining..._

 _True._ At feelings his soft lips on her neck, she wouldn't even attempt their usual game of wits. "Oh shut up and strip."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

After a passionate session of intimacy, the two laid in their hotel bed lovingly gazing at each other. His hand was tenderly brushing against her cheek.

It was one of those contently quiet moments where Arnold could hear music in his head.

Helga's eyes showed many emotions, apprehension being one of them. "Can I confess something?"

"Anything."

She cringed at the romantic, loving way that came out and how he caressed her skin. She squeezed her eyes shut. "I don't want to have this wedding anytime soon."

Arnold heard the imaginary record rip off _._ "What?"

She sighed and bit her lip. "I think we should wait a while."

 _Where is this coming from?_ "Why?"

Helga nearly flinched at his expression and tone. _He's pissed..._ "There's just things I want to work on before we take that step." He lifted a brow waiting for her to go on. "I want to try and fix my relationship with my father. I feel like I'm still carrying around a lot of bitterness. I don't want us to get in a wrong place. I don't want to take my frustrations on you or anyone. .. ."

 _OH..._ Arnold stayed quiet for a minute, making Helga feel uneasy. "I understand, but you do have to accept that we're going to disagree sometimes and that's okay. It doesn't mean we're going to walk out on each other." Helga looked at him and her expression showed doubt. "Helga..." He said in a sing-song yet sentimental way.

She sighed at herself. "This is why we need more time...I'm such basket case..."

"No, you're not." He said with conviction because he knew she was half serious. "We've been bickering since urban tots." He grinned looking a little amused. "And even before we started dating neither of us ever could completely give up on the other."

"That's because I was crazy in love...and you were a true pacifist who loved taking abuse."

He laughed and shook his head. "No, I loved you too, I just didn't realize yet. But anyway," His grin faltered. "We've been together for a long time.. and yet we're still together because the love we have isn't conditional. I don't just want you or love you when things are fun; I love you all the time... And I know that's how you feel too." She nodded. "We might have had those minor breakups, but that's because we were still clueless kids-"

"Eh speak for yourself."

Arnold ignored that. "Who were still figuring out how to make a relationship of this magnitude work. Now I completely support and encourage you to mend your relationship with your father. If you need a good mediator, I've been told I'm pretty good at the gig." He grinned a little and so did she. "We don't have to rush into a wedding and marriage as long as we're together I'm happy. But please know that I love you even when I'm frustrated or whatever." He squinted slightly studying her. _I think I know what her fear is._ "And know that... You and I are not Bob and Miriam. Nowhere near..." Helga opened her mouth and then slowly nodded. "Okay?"

"Yeah, I should know that..."

He leaned back in thought... _I can wait._ He sat upright. _I should suggest a time frame._ "So what do you think when you say a while? Six months to at the longest a year?"

"I could agree to that."

"Okay, you know what? I think that could work out perfectly."

She adjusted to get a better view of his face. _He always manages to find the right thing in everything._ "You think so?"

"Uh-huh, it'll be in spring our favorite time of year," He smiled. "And," He was about to say something else, but stopped himself. "Yep... it'll be perfect."

She noted his enthusiasm. "So I guess you're not mad ...?"

He closed his eyes and chuckled. "No more like taken aback ... you had severely bad timing."

 _Yeah, I can see how that could cause an ego bruise._ "Sorry..." She squeezed her eyes closed tightly as her face flushed.

"Hmm," His eyes circled her face. _She can be so adorable sometimes._ He ran his fingers through her hair then circled the shape of her lips. "I know how you can make it up to me."

Helga giggled when his nose brushed against hers and gifted him with the slowest most sensual kiss.

He moved back slightly, full on grinning. "Apology accepted."

After spending a while snuggling and making out, Arnold glanced at the time. _We should go out_ _..._ He gently tugged her wrist. "How about we get dressed to the nines.. _._ He glanced out the window. "And enjoy the Paris nightlight."

Helga nodded couldn't hide her excitement. "Okay."

After enjoying some of the nightlife, the two of them went to a nearby park. Helga leaned on Arnold's shoulder as she looked up at the sky. "Now this is pretty magnificent, right?"

He smiled being reminded of their first date and happiness beamed out of his pours. "Words can't even begin to describe how beautiful." He said more focused on her than the view above.

Not being able to resist, he brought his lips to hers. Their last night in Paris was spent in heavenly bliss.

* * *

Helga's toned legs climbed the stoop of her childhood home, Arnold gave her hand a gentle squeeze as they stared up at the door. "Are you alright?"

Helga squeezed his hand back and did a small nod.

"Hi," Bob said quietly and moved back so they two of them could step inside.

Arnold sat down on a stool in between Helga and her father as they began a back and forth.

"But Bob, the last time I came to see you, what did you do?"

"Nothing..."

"Oh, bullshit!" She yelled.

"Helga..." Arnold murmured then turned his attention to his future father inlaw. "Mr. Pataki, I think she were referring to when you said never make anything of herself with it."

He seemed to roll his eyes. "I was only honest."

Arnold cleared his throat trying to bite back his anger. "Well, your honesty didn't do any good, and it's completely false. Helga has already accomplished a lot if you listened to her you would know this. In spite of some rejection she's been working tirelessly has achieved so much you just overlook. To have her father just shut her down like that is... beyond wrong and hurtful."

"Well, that's my opinion, and the proof is in the pudding..." Arnold's lips parted, but he only shook his head. _He didn't hear a thing I said._ "She comes over here and expects me to praise her for getting a degree she can't even use."

Arnold glanced at Helga who looking away scowling. "I think she wants your respect and support."

Finally, he looked in Helga's direction. "Look at your sister Olga, she's-"

Scowling, she rose out of her seat. "I am not Olga! I'm Helga! Helga Geraldine Pataki! I am so sick of you comparing me to her! And frankly, she is too. But I guess it would take her yelling at you like this for it to seep through! I'm your daughter too." Bob scowled but didn't say anything. "I wish you would just come out and just admit it..." Helga whispered and turned her back to him.

"Admit what?" Bob asked with a frowned.

Arnold's eyebrows furrowed when he looked at Helga.

She sat back down. "That you love her more than me and always have. Let's just settle this right here, right now! Lay it out for me so then at least I can go on knowing exactly where I stand with you. Instead of me having to walk around with all this confusion and misdirected anger. So just tell me the truth. I'm tired of taking out my anger on the wrong people; I've done it my whole life. Now you're not all to blame for that, but hell you definitely were and still are a big reason." She buried her forehead in her hands and Arnold moved closer to stroke her back.

"What you said isn't all true, ya know," Bob said only above a whisper.

Helga raised her chin with narrowed eyes. "Which part?"

"About me loving Olga more than you."

"Oh really, then explain to me what is true."

"Helga..." He let out a long heavy moan. "Look I didn't do things the conventional way myself. I didn't even get a degree, and I told myself my kids would. I just don't want any of my children ever to have to struggle like I did."

"I'm not struggling... and I love writing so it's worth the hard work." She glared. "It's deeper than just this career stuff; I often feel you don't respect me and don't give a damn. But thank God for my mother did and still does."

"I've... okay, I know I've been a real jerk. I'll admit that. And it's because of my own inability to make the best out of my life in terms of my business, my marriage to your mom, love endeavors and just feeling comfortable in my own skin. I've taken these downfalls out on you since you were very small. It's a nasty habit. Sometimes when I look at you, it's like watching a female version of me and when I feel my lowest about myself, a way I got over that was by putting you down. And honestly, that is the worst mistake I've ever made and I'm do want to apologize."

 _I knew it; Arnold even suggested this. Okay, we might not ever be the Partridge family, but this is something._

He went quiet, sucking back tears. Helga's eyes swelled and she felt as if she were being pulled by a strong rope. Before she knew she was near inches away from his face. Her eyes darted back and forth into his and shoulders slowly lowered with her breath. Then she felt his arms pull her into him, she froze this was an entirely foreign feeling. She can't remember the last time he hugged her. Cautiously, for the first time in years she reciprocated this form of affection.

Arnold watched with a broad smile. _That's a good start._

* * *

An early April day which luckily brought perfect weather because as soon as she felt the soothing air any agitation or nerves melted away with the breeze.

Briefly, she and Bob paused in their stroll to awe at the sea of her signature color, white decorations that matched the long column of cherry blossoms trees. It had been Olga and Phoebe who did all the decorations without Helga had been far too busy traveling doing interviews for the film being released based on her screenplay. She knew from looking at the details that her soon to be husband had a lot of input. A thought that made her eyes water at how much they'd considered her favorite things while piecing everything together. She quickly absorbed the faces of her families and friends standing up in front of white chairs with light pink ribbons tied around them.

Then her eyes locked with the warmest emerald ones. His hair slightly sleeker while still maintaining his usual carefree look. His simple black suit with a touch of blue tailored to fit his lean muscular physique. _He's beautiful everything about him_.

Arnold with his best man by his side, watched a sheer vision of perfection to him, like something out of a heavenly dream. the soft light from the Spring sun shined on her lightly made up face; which complimented her features. Her loose waves flowed in the gentle breeze, pinned in place by small purple flowers. Her slim hourglass figure in a strapless white mermaid dress, a veil hanging behind her. Her sky blue eyes sparkled in the sun's rays, fierce and filled with love.

He snapped somewhat out of a trance when he felt a drop hit his hand. Tears streamed out of his eyes. _I'm so blessed to be marrying her._

Helga's eyes smiled brightly behind heavy lids as she came closer to her visibly shaken up but handsome groom to be. Both gazing at a view they would never forget they said their vows.

"As early as three-years-old I fell in love with the purest spirit. A rare kindness, and warmth. With an umbrella and a compliment you changed my world. And throughout my life, you helped me to realized that who I am is more than okay. For the longest, I dreamed but never would have imagined I would one day find myself engulfed in your embrace. That I would one day memorize the curve of your jaw and the shape of your lips…That through the years I would one day, think of home as more of a person and not just a place…."

Arnold melted under the warmth of Helga's words and gaze. Gerald gave him a hard elbow to get him to snap out of his haze.

He blinked and few times then exhaled. "Helga, it is you who pushed me to take chances but were always there to reign me in with a harsh dose of reality. Always there to give me tough love, with a strong emphasis on love. I've always felt this connection with you and through the ups and downs my whole life you played a huge part in helping me growing into the person I needed to be. I could go on and on about amazing you are but then, we'd be here all day. So what I will say only is all I want is you. Your flaws. Your perfections. Your mistakes. Your victories. Your smiles and giggles. Your kisses and tears. I want you. Just you."

When the time came, shakily he slipped the ring on her finger and once their lips finally met the world around them seemed to vanish.

* * *

Arnold stood in the sand enjoying the most stunning view. He gulped at his wife jogging, her hair long as the sea swinging behind her, slender bikini-clad figure. With the backdrop of the too blue waters, her gold and blue loveliness intensified, leaving him truly breathless.

Again she was like something out of a dream and because of that he couldn't move.

Helga frowned trying to get his attention by beckoning and calling him. Scowling, her hands came to her hips. _I guess he's in an oblong bubble._ She smiled a little _. "_ Hey, Earth to Arnold!"

 _Huh?_

He blinked many times taking in the appearance of an impatient Helga. "Quit burning daylight hour and get over here!"

"Oh, sorry!" He shouted back to her while quickly jogging down the steps. "Coming, Helga!"

Her hand in his, they walked the beachfront quietly, smiles playing on both their lips. "We have to pay your parents back for this..."

"You know they won't accept it," She did a small nod. After glancing at the lengthy beachfront, Arnold took hold of her hand to kiss her there. Then motion with his head to the distance. "Race you?"

 _Why does he even bother?_ "Sure, prepare to lose."

The two of them went lickety-split, running freely, soaring like two lovebirds in the sky.

* * *

Arnold woke up frowning missing something, the absence of her warmth and slender arms around him.

He softened at a pink note written in purple cursive. **Football head - I couldn't wake you up, you were sleeping so peacefully my sweet prince. That cheesy smile on your face, better have been because of me. Be back in a flash.**

He chuckled since he read that in her voice. _It was._ He looked outside and a lazy smile shaped on his mouth at seeing her walking up the sidewalk.

Entering the room, her blue eyes shimmered. "Morning."

"Morning," He smiled.

"I got some edible eats." She stated while setting the food down on their table. Her eyes lifted to meet hers. And Arnold shook his head in disbelief that this woman was the one who became his wife. Even first thing in the morning she was ever bit of gorgeous, inside and out.

He stretched his arms out, finding her waist.

In milliseconds Helga found herself once again in his loving embrace. If his sweet whispers in her ear didn't confirm the love in his heart, his deep passionate motions of his lips did.

* * *

Helga scarfed down ice cream while multitasking on their couch on a random lazy Sunday. When Arnold came over and plopped down next to her, the leg of the collapsed and the whole right side fell.

"Ah...no this piece of shit didn't!" The two of them turn and look at each, annoyed expressions on their face. But within seconds at the same time they burst into hysterics.

When the laughing fit died down, Arnold stood up with his hands on his hips. "I guess it's time we let it go."

Helga's brows shot up. "Duh! We have no choice in the matter." When their eyes are locked, simultaneously, the two of them had flashbacks of experiences on this piece of furniture. A series of, deep conversations, fights, funny games, makeup sessions and snuggling while watching movies. Helga then glanced over at his sketchbook where he had drawings of his dream house. "We'll be out of here soon, and we cannot transport this junk."

He smiled. _That's right...new place._ He nearly looked like he fell into a trance state. "Ah...finally our house, I'm so excited!" Helga's eyes twinkled at his earnestness. "We should get some pets."

Helga's smile dropped, and she started waving her hands. "Oh no, no little critters yet. Did you ever call Mr. James back."

He grasped the bridge of his nose.

"I suppose that means no." He nodded. "Well," _Hmm, I know how to get him more energized to getting the process going._ She folded her arms and fluttered her lashes. "Anyway, like I was saying we can't get any pets unto we get to christen every corner of the house a few hundred times."

Arnold spat out and nearly choked on his soda. "What?"

Helga folded her arms looking smug and seductive. "You heard me, football head."

 _Whoa..._ His cheeks flushed like an adolescent teenage boy. "Um... Let's hurry up and get moving!"

She giggled as she watched him rapidly searching through his phone. _When it comes to one thing, men are all alike even my beloved._

* * *

Helga took slow steps up their stairwell to their bedroom. She finally stopped working on choreography for her dance partner to teach her class while she's on leave.

Once on the bed, she puffed out a breath and yawned loudly. Arnold knew his wife was tired when she yawned obnoxiously like that. But he quite took comfort in these moments where they could just lie and talk or be silent.

Arnold, without realizing it began tracing circles her navel. Helga giggled at the ticklish sensation. "You're gonna disturb her peace."

His dimples creased. "Her peace, huh, how are you so sure this is a girl?"

"A woman just knows these things; you wouldn't understand."

Arnold lifted one brow. _I guess I shouldn't argue there._ "So have you thought of any other girl names then?"

"Yeah, maybe one..." She paused tapping her lips. "Kaia Rose." She studied Arnold's face. "Sound right?"

"Hmm," He stroked the stubble on his chin. "I think it flows well but let's ask her," He smirked. "Since you're so convinced this is a girl."

He lifted her shirt revealing more of her slight baby bump. "Hi in there, your name will be Kaia Rose Shortman. Do you like the sound of that?" His wide eyes lifted to hers. "Did you feel that she kicked?"

"Yeah, of course, I felt it. It's my belly the little one is making mortal kombat moves in."

He chuckled. "I guess she agrees with the name choice."

"Or she could be trying to tell us that it's horrible," Helga laughed. "Either way, this signifies she's gonna be a handful. She's already making decisions."

"And calling the shots," In a playful way, he rolled his eyes. "Just like her mommy."

"You say that like it's a bad thing. But then again," He grinned kind of mischievously. "The world can only handle one Helga G. Pataki… even in miniature form."

* * *

A young spunky ball of energy burst into the house full speed.

Arnold's ears perked up at her booming voice from the kitchen _._ Arnold smiled instantly at the sound of laughter.

She randomly hopped on her father's lap. "Have fun with mommy?"

She nodded, looking a tad mischievous. "Uh-huh, we went to grandma and then Grandpa, Aunt Phoebe, then we played in the park. But mommy's getting old so couldn't keep up."

Helga snorted. "Age is not the reason mommy couldn't keep up," She gave her husband a look he knew signified that it's his turn. With a smile, he did a small nod.

"You and daddy are so old."

"Oh we are, are we?" Arnold began playfully lifting and flipping his daughter in the air, making her squeal.

"Your dad's the old one." She smirked, and he mimicked her expression.

"Daddy you still hadn't told me the story of when you and mommy started dating."

Arnold's brow furrowed. "What's gotten you so interested in that subject of dating lately, huh?" He squinted at her in a playful way. "Do you have a little crush on someone in your class?"

"No! What makes you think a thing like that?" The two blondes gave each other amusing glances. "Boys are all so icky and dumb."

"Kaia," He said using a warning tone. "That's not a very nice thing to say."

Helga smirked and leaned closer to her daughter. "Hold on to that thinking for as long as you can sweetheart."

"Hey, I heard that." He said disapprovingly, and Helga merely shrugged.

"Could you please just tell me? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" She hopped up and down.

Arnold sighed with a smile. "Alright...sit," Kaia did. "Well... it all started with this girl Lila breaking up with me."

"You had a girlfriend other than mom?"He looked up at a smirking Helga, and he nodded. "Yes, I did."

"Did mom have a boyfriend before you?"

"No," Arnold answered immediately.

"I did."

"What!? Who? When?"

Helga smothered a giggle at his reaction. _He's so cute._ "It was Stinky, back in the fourth-grade."

Arnold's full eyes relaxed some. _Oh right, I forgot all about that..._ "Stinky, is the man with the huge nose?"

Helga laughed at her daughter's question. "Yes, Stinky Peterson but only for a few days. Eventually, he would go to date, Lila. Isn't that interesting? Never follow in my footsteps kiddo, but." Her eyes flickered to his; he was staring at her kind of inquisitively. "I was trying to get your father's attention."

"Really?"

"Yeah?"

"Yes," she answered and glanced at Arnold. "You knew that..."

 _Yeah, she did tell me that back in high school. I must have blocked that out of my memory. I didn't like thinking about Stinky courting her, even if it was another one of Helga's antics to get my attention. I guess I still have that jealousy streak in me._ His eyes smiled as he chuckled softly. "I kind of did the same mom did once but to get Lila's attention."

With a small pout on her lips, Kaia crossed her arms. "I don't like this Lila."

Arnold chuckled. _You're mom didn't always like her either._ "Yes, you do, you've met her a few times. She's a nice person, just not at all the one for me."

A minor frown appeared on her forehead. "So why did you go through so much trouble to get her attention?"

"I was a little boy with a little crush and didn't know a thing about real love. Lila and I seemed so much alike. And your mom and I-"

"I was cruel to him..." She interrupted.

"But even for a little while after that, we still didn't always see eye to eye and so-"

"But," she paused. "Sometimes you don't seem to see eye to eye now."

Arnold's eyes lit up. "Exactly and that's okay but at nine," he rubbed the back of his neck. "Up until fourteen I had this perception that things should be simple and easy. But I don't know why I thought like that because all my model relationships showed some conflict, even your grandparent's."

"So what happened when you turned fourteen?"

His eyes went to those beautiful eyes of hers, full of love and strength. "Your mother."

Helga shrugged innocently.

Kaia quirked one of his brows. "What did you do dad?"

"It started when I made a huge mistake and I took out my anger on mommy and I said some really cruel things I didn't truly feel and regretted. Your mom wouldn't talk to me or accept my apology. It was probably only a month but to me, it felt longer that was a sign...of how much she meant to me. And then we like always were assigned to work together on a book and film assignment. In those two days, through analyzing these fictional characters, we actually were revealing things about ourselves we hadn't really told anyone else. In the moment I didn't even realize that's what we were doing. We connected in a way we hadn't before... at least not consciously." He stood up, "I need to go check on dinner."

After dinner and clean up the three of them lounged on the couch.

"So dad get to the point! When did you fell in love with mom?"

He chuckled faintly at his daughter's question that came out of nowhere and her impatience. "When I was three."

Kaia seemed confused. "So-"

"Really..." Helga smirked and then looked at her daughter. "Don't listen to your father. It took him eleven years to figure that out."

"Is that true dad?" He nodded, grinning. "I'm convinced that boys are stupid."

Arnold narrowed his eyes when Helga snickered. "Not all are... Some are dense but thankfully they grow out of it."

That comment made Arnold soften. "So mommy, daddy what if you two never did talk again...what would have happened?"

Helga cupped her daughter's face. "Then you wouldn't be here Kaia. Now, enough story time, off to bed.

"But... mom."

"What did I tell you about that kiddo? This is a no whining zone, so no buts. Bedtime, now scoot!"

"Listen to your mom, let's go."

The seven-year-old moaned as she trampled to her bedroom with Arnold following right behind. It took several minutes, but eventually he was able to tuck her in the bed, he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Love you, sweetheart," Arnold kissed his daughter's forehead. "Goodnight."

"Love you too daddy."

He stumbled onto their bed, his green eyes conveying exhaustion but mainly contentment. Helga's hands came to briefly rub his shoulders. "She sure was an energetic bud today, huh..."

"Yeah, it took a while to get her to wine down. But that's always fun even if it's tiring."

"I know," Helga grinned a little. "She gives me so much inspiration when I'm going through writer's block."

His thoughtful gaze steadied on her. "Have you ever seriously thought about if you and I never patched things up?" His forehead creased. _My life would've been so bland._ "I never did because I was always betting we would. Even when we were little there was always a connection between us. I think that even if...we didn't start dating, we would still be in each other lives some kind of way... don't you think?"

 _He's in one of those moods..._ "Yeah and I've known that longer than you." He rolled his eyes but smiled. "And even if I did attempt to go on avoiding you, your butt wouldn't let up, you are the king of persistence. _Which I'm grateful for._ "I was stating a fact when I once said you couldn't ignore me even if you tried."

"Very true. We, couldn't ignore each other for too long."

"It's a fact and here's the proof," A smile curved as she lifted up her shirt. "I'm surprised we hadn't gotten pregnant sooner they way you tackle me regularly."

Arnold had to smirk at that. "Oh, it's me who's always tackling you and never the other way around huh?"

She nodded. "Exactly."

He does a humorous head shake. "Whatever you say, Helga."

With a grin, she lowered her chin. "You hear that... your daddy said it himself, it's whatever I say." She gave him a quick wink then continued to tell jokes to her unborn baby.

Arnold tilted his head to one side watching her, he sighed contently at how she exuded the sweetest aura while maintaining her sharp wit. _She's... words can't begin to describe how amazing..._ "I love you, Helga..." He kissed her stomach. "And you."

Minutes later, Helga woke up not even remembering falling dozing off. The corners of her mouth gradually began to spread wide at his peaceful sleeping. Gently, she stroked his always messy mane of hair _._ She inhaled and puffed out a breath."I love you, Arnold." A roundhouse kick made her giggle and she did so as softly as she could to waking him up. "You too in there…" With a content smile on her lips, she closed her eyes. Anticipating experiencing more extraordinary moments with him because life had only just begun.

* * *

-that's all folks! Thank you so much to everyone. I hope it's been as enjoyable to read as it was for me to write:P


End file.
